Melodías nunca oídas, pero sentidas por todos
by LilithHarrison
Summary: Yuuri quería hacer historia como el primer hombre sordo en ganar la final del Grand Prix. Por supuesto, es un poco escéptico ante la presencia de Víctor Nikiforov, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las reacciones de otros que saben sobre su falta de audición. Pero Víctor demuestra ser diferente, y Yuuri lo aprecia. Ahora todo lo que queda es contarlo al mundo del patinaje artístico.
1. Frustración

**Nota de Lilith:**

 **Primero y antes que nada AMO esta historia y como escribe esta chica.**

 **Segundo esta historia me llamo muchísimo la atención pues trata de un tema que realmente pocos escritores toman en cuenta y ademas crean conciencia sobre los tipos de personas que nos rodean y las capacidades que tienen, en lo personal por los estudios que estoy cursando me es indispensable saber sobre este tipo de temas y la verdad me gusta mucho aprender señas.**

 **Tercero si no es mucho pedir tómense el tiempo de leer al menos las notas de la autora pues ahí hay información que ayuda tanto a comprender la historia como el saber sobre la comunidad sorda/ sordo-muda, también cabe aclarar que el contexto donde se desarrolla es enteramente en ingles y por obvias razones el lenguaje de señas es muy diferente en cada país, si literalmente otro idioma.**

* * *

Notas:

Yuuri es sordo. Esta historia se centrará en el hecho de que no puede oír, pero aún quiere ganar oro. Mucha gente subestima a las personas sordas, mudas y ciegas. Ellos no son estúpidos. Ellos no son incapaces. Y realmente creo que este tipo de trama agregada a la historia del viaje de Yuuri sería interesante.

-Este no es lugar para discriminar. Mantener una mente abierta es lo más importante. Si no puedes ser respetuoso con la trama básica y el personaje en el que se centra, no perteneces aquí. Me he dado cuenta de que muchos lectores no respetan a las personas con discapacidad y es realmente una pena.

-No soy sorda o tengo algunas dificultades auditivas, pero tengo problemas de la vista y estoy cada vez más ciego a medida que pasa el año. Es frustrante, las cosas con las que tengo que lidiar simplemente porque no puedo ver bien, y rara vez me tratan como a una persona normal cuando la gente lo descubre.

-Una vez puedo recordar ir a un restaurante, y cuando mi madre le dijo al servidor que estaba perdiendo la visión demasiado rápido y que necesitaba tiempo para revisar el menú, colocó una mano sobre su corazón y me dijo con toda sinceridad. que era su trabajo ayudarme a tener la mejor experiencia posible, y me emocioné al leerme el menú en gran detalle. Era entusiasta y alegre, y no se apiadó de mí. Solo era un cliente que necesitaba un poco más de ayuda, y eso estuvo bien.

Él no me miró como si fuera un idiota. Así que sé hasta cierto punto lo que otros sienten cuando las personas descubren sus discapacidades / desventajas. Apesta.

\- Por favor, sea considerado y recuerde que solo porque alguien puede estar discapacitado, enfermo o alterado de alguna manera, no son estúpidos. No quieren tu compasión. Solo quieren ser aceptados como las personas que son y se les otorgan los mismos derechos y privilegios que las "personas capaces".

-Hay muchos a los que no les gusta que he proporcionado enlaces y explicado con cierto detalle, cómo son las vidas de algunos amigos sordos. No entienden por qué fue necesario, ya que aparentemente solo sirvió para 'hacerles sentir mal por nunca darse cuenta'. Y es 'predicación' a sus delicadas sensibilidades. No se equivoquen, esto podría haberse metido en el fondo, pero es más bien dócil, y como entendí correctamente, con la ayuda de varias personas sordas y con dificultades auditivas, no me importa cómo algunos pensarán al explicar las luchas de una persona sorda es 'predicadora'. Tengan cuidado.

-Por último, este fic no sigue algunos eventos o sucesos de patinaje canónico. No son un gran problema, pero es algo que aparentemente algunas personas aún no han captado.

Resumen del capítulo 1: La introducción básicamente.

Más Notas:

\- Esta historia comenzó antes del final del programa y mucho antes del episodio 10. Ya tenía la trama principal delineada, desde el final, hasta todas las secciones grandes que se necesitaron para llegar allí. Mi final no sería posible si tuviera que editar en el final del canon y en los eventos del episodio 10. Y me gusta mi final para este fic porque juega con las caracterizaciones.

-En este primer capítulo encontrarás información sobre personas Sordas, que son o han logrado muchas cosas y trabajan con su desventaja a diario, y aún viven vidas satisfactorias.

* * *

Para cualquiera que piense que los patinadores sordos no existen, vea a David Michalowski, 1er patinador sordo de la vida real, en patinar a nivel nacional e internacional. Ganó 4 de oro, 8 de plata y 5 de bronce.

Entonces, la siguiente persona que afirme que ser patinador sordo es 'imposible', verifique su conocimiento.

Los patinadores que pueden oír no son mejores que patinadores que no pueden oír. La audicion no hace a nadie mejor que otro y la mala crítica que obtuve al reclamarlo, puede irse a grabar junto con la persona que lo comentó.

Recientemente, una cantante sorda llamada Mandy Harvey apareció en America's Got Talent y obtuvo un Golden Buzzer. Ella es brillante y realmente creo que deberías ver su actuación. Ella es estadounidense, nació en Ohio, y ha estado cantando y escribiendo jazz y música pop durante los últimos 9 años. ( **N.L: en lo particular a mi me encanta esta cantante, si no la conocen busquenla ;)** )

Acerca de Jessica Kellgren-Fozard (de su canal de YouTube):

Soy presentadora y productora de televisión en el Reino Unido, pero este es mi canal personal en el que comparto mi visión alegre de la vida, mi amor por el Viejo Hollywood, la homosexualidad general y hacer movimientos con BSL **(British Signal Lenguage)** a canciones cursis, porque no necesito escuchar para saber que algo, ¡es increíble!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Frustración

Yuuri miró al joven rubio que sin duda le gritaba. Y desafortunadamente, como él hablaba inglés con un acento grueso, su pronunciación estaba apagada. Yuuri apenas podía entender las palabras que su boca estaba formando.

De todos modos, Yuuri soltó un gran suspiro de alivio una vez que el adolescente se fue. Así que lo atraparon mientras se mensajeaba con madre y lloraba por su gran fracaso. Por la frustración de todo su trabajo duro que aparentemente no significa nada después de años de dedicación.

Yuuri sabía que sería un fracaso en el momento en que comenzó. Y si no fuera por el hecho de que se dio un atracón con pasteles dulces la noche anterior, también fue el hecho de que apenas estaba a punto de procesar la muerte de su amado caniche, Vic-chan. Sin mencionar que estaba nervioso, y no podía ver los gestos de su entrenador en el centro de la pista.

La vista de Yuuri era pobre y aunque generalmente lo ayudaba a bloquear a la multitud, también era difícil para él en cierto sentido.

Yuuri tenía "Dificultad para escuchar". O, para decirlo sin rodeos, sordo. Había así sido desde muy temprana edad.

Como tal, no podía escuchar la música y tenía que confiar en las señales visuales de su entrenador sobre cuándo comenzar. Y no era como si eso fuera tan terrible como para hacerlo, pero había dejado que sus emociones invadieran todo lo demás, lo que lo ayudó a fallar mucho.

Mucha gente tenía conceptos erróneos sobre la comunidad sorda. Eran tan capaces como los que escuchaban, solo necesitaban tener la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Por lo tanto, cómo Yuuri podía hacer un cuádruple salto a pesar de que no era un patinador que podía escuchar.

Aunque técnicamente, casi nadie sabía que Yuuri no podía oír. Era bueno para mantener su vida privada, tanto si era considerado el mejor patinador artístico de Japón como si no.

Yuuri también había recibido una intensa terapia del habla tanto en japonés como en inglés, por lo que, aunque no podía oír, podía sentir las vibraciones en su garganta y sabía cuándo fluctuar su voz para adaptarse a la configuración adecuada.

Muchas personas con sordera aprendieron a 'pasar' como escuchas a diario. De palabras específicas y lectura de labios, podían vivir sin que nadie lo supiera, si no querían que la gente lo supiera.

Desafortunadamente para Yuuri, su visión dependía en gran medida de los lentes y usualmente Celestino usaba colores brillantes para que Yuuri lo localizara a través del borroso mundo a su alrededor, pero Yuuri había olvidado dónde estaba el hombre cuando había subido al hielo, y simplemente arruinó toda rutina. Fue una gran decepción y nunca quiso repetir tal actuación. Si pudiera incluso llamarse a eso rutina.

Suspirando, el hombre mojó un trozo de toalla de papel y con cuidado se limpió los ojos con ella, asegurándose de que ya no estuvieran rojos. Una cosa era estar triste y completamente descontento consigo mismo, pero no iba a dejar que nadie más supiera que estaba llorando. Y si el adolescente que había intentado insultarlo se lo dijera a alguien, no habría pruebas en la apariencia de Yuuri.

Por supuesto, cuando salió del baño, se sintió un poco mejor. Un buen llanto después de sentirse frustrado siempre lo había dejado algo entumecido. Y ahora que sabía cómo llorar silenciosamente mayormente, Yuuri no tuvo que entrar en pánico por alguien que posiblemente lo escuchara.

Bueno, casi cualquiera.

Yuuri aceptó su iPod de Celestino y se puso los auriculares. Era una especie de juego. Dejar que todos asuman que estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando música como para prestarles atención. Así fue como se escapó con Celestino respondiendo la mayoría de las preguntas para él cuando los reporteros vinieron a llamar.

Por supuesto, Yuuri tuvo que responder de vez en cuando, pero no fue tan difícil como solía parecer. Él estaba mejor ahora. Y la gente usualmente atribuía parte de su tartamudeo a su carácter tímido, lo cual era una ventaja para él. Él no necesariamente _quería_ que nadie supiera que él era sordo. Usualmente provocaba reacciones molestas con las que no tenía ganas de lidiar.

No tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza por cómo nació, sino más por el hecho de que no quería piedad. No quería que nadie le tuviera lástima simplemente porque no podía oír. Y podría imaginar la respuesta del público si los medios supieran que había estado compitiendo mientras era sordo.

Lo convertirían en un espectáculo extraño o una fiesta de lástima, y Yuuri tampoco quería. Afortunadamente, su familia y algunos amigos respetaron su decisión y decidieron guardar silencio sobre el asunto. Si iba a salir alguna vez, debería ser después de una gran victoria.

De cualquier manera, prefería que le golpearan los pesados bajos de la música. Las vibraciones son gruesas y notables a través de los auriculares, lo que le permite mantener el ritmo. Siempre fue sobre el tiempo y, por lo general, fue ejemplar en eso. Hoy fue solo un revés que no había esperado. Empezó tarde porque no pudo encontrar a Celestino para la señal, lo que lo dejó sin música.

Fue su propia culpa. Él sabía a quién culpar en situaciones como esta. Si él no fuera tan frágil de corazón, no hubiera sido así.

No le importaba que la gente de todas partes manejara el dolor de manera diferente. Si hubiera estado un poco más tranquilo, no hubiera sucedido.

Celestino le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con comodidad, pero Yuuri no quería necesariamente consuelo. Él quería hablar con su instructor de ballet. Alguien que había pasado tanto por su bien. Ella lo había apoyado desde el primer día, llegando incluso a aprender cómo hacer señas en japonés para poder vincularse con él.

Minako obviamente tendría el consejo que necesitaba, porque Yuuri no se sentía demasiado bien. Fracasó tan espectacularmente en la televisión internacional y ya había capturas de pantalla de su fracaso compartido en Twitter. Todos lo sabían

En todo caso, ella podría ser capaz de ayudarlo. Y si no ella, entonces Yuuko probablemente podría.

* * *

Celestino tiró de su manga y señaló detrás de ellos. Yuuri se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un Hisashi Morooka. Morooka era un locutor, y era una cara conocida entre la comunidad de patinaje artístico de Japón.

Su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia arriba en una serie de púas, y su rostro juvenil estaba contorsionado en una expresión seria.

"Hola, Morooka-san".

Y entonces, la boca de Morooka formó palabras que Yuuri no pensó que necesitaba, pero lo apreció de todos modos.

"No te rindas".

Justo cuando pensaba que debería dejar de patinar competitivamente porque había más patinadores merecedores que podían tomar su lugar, se había enfrentado a tales palabras. Palabras llenas de creencia en la capacidad de patinaje de Yuuri y su futuro, nada menos.

Morooka siempre había sido una persona agradable y parecía realmente admirar a Yuuri por cualquier razón personal que tuviera. Más que muchos de los otros patinadores japoneses que hay.

Pero Morooka estaba hablando y hablando sobre cómo Yuuri aún tenía años por delante y que no debería detenerse por un fracaso. Mientras tanto, la mirada de Yuuri fue atrapada en algo afuera de la ventana.

Un cachorro. Un caniche para ser preciso. Como su Vic-chan.

Algunas lágrimas brotaron cuando su arrepentimiento por no haber visto a su propio caniche antes de morir, volvió a fluir hacia atrás. Había esperado poder mantenerlo unido al menos hasta esa noche cuando finalmente regresó a su habitación en el hotel, pero aparentemente eso era imposible.

Volviéndose a Morooka, Yuuri le ofreció al hombre una pequeña sonrisa con la esperanza de que calmaría sus emocionadas preocupaciones. No quería que el hombre pasara su tiempo libre pensando en el futuro de Yuuri. Probablemente tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Al ver algo rojo por el rabillo del ojo, Yuuri se dio vuelta y se encontró mirando a Víctor Nikiforov. La persona que inspiró a Yuuri para comenzar a competir. El patinador que Yuuri admiraba más por lo increíble que era en el hielo.

Víctor dio más que una actuación cuando estaba allí, siendo el centro de la atención de todos. Sus saltos fueron hermosos, y sus habilidades técnicas generales excelentes. Fue una de esas pocas veces que Yuuri deseó poder escuchar, simplemente para que pudiera tener la sensación completa de las actuaciones de Víctor.

El hombre pasó, cabello plateado cayendo en sus ojos mientras movía su boca. A su lado estaba el niño que le había gritado a Yuuri en el baño de la pista. El chico parecía molesto y ponía los ojos en blanco por lo que Víctor le estaba diciendo.

Yuuri no tenía idea de lo que se le había dicho al rubio, pero cuando el niño lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e inmediatamente se giró como para esconderse. Así que, obviamente, había sido muy grosero y probablemente había dicho algunas cosas terribles mientras pensaba que podía salirse con la suya.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse realmente. No había escuchado las palabras y no eran tan importantes para él. Mucha gente toda su vida había sido terrible y una más no lo iba a derribar.

Aunque de vuelta a Víctor, quien fue literalmente el ídolo de Yuuri. Este era otro momento en el que podía oír, simplemente para poder hablar con el otro hombre y saber cómo sonaba. ¿Cómo era la voz de Víctor Nikiforov? ¿Era profunda o alto, o en algún lugar en el medio?

Yuuko lo describió como _satén moviéndose sobre seda_ , pero Yuuri no pudo realmente relacionarse con esa descripción, no estaba seguro.

Eso fue una vergüenza. Yuuri quería hablar con él al menos una vez.

Aunque en realidad parecía un poco molesto, Yuuri no se atrevería a tal cosa. No ahora de todos los tiempos. No después de un fracaso tan grande.

Yuuri suspiró, sintiendo que sus frustraciones volvían a crecer. Tenía que irse a casa y pensar muy profundamente sobre esto. ¿Cuáles fueron sus planes para el futuro? ¿Y debería molestarse? Logró convertirse en un patinador artístico que compitió en eventos internacionales. Eso era algo bueno.

Tal vez un descanso le haría algo de bien.

Justo en ese momento, la cabeza de Víctor se volvió y sus ojos azules se posaron directamente en la figura caída de Yuuri. Su semblante molesto se derritió y apuntó una sonrisa increíblemente falsa en dirección a Yuuri. Tan falso, hizo que a Yuuri se le revolviera el estómago. Al igual que las porristas de la universidad que simulaban agradar a las personas para sacarles algo.

Entonces su boca se abrió, y las palabras en inglés se formaron casi perfectamente a pesar de que sin duda tenían un acento ruso, se derramaron. Y Yuuri no quería nada más que golpear algo. Además, estaba seguro de que sus ojos izquierdos temblaban espasmódicamente.

Él no debe golpear al patinador ruso.

Él _no_ debe golpear al patinador ruso.

Así fue como haces de enemigos. Y los enemigos podrían causar problemas a largo plazo.

Y el mini-ruso ya estaba de mal humor, por lo que Yuuri no iba a hacer lo que estaba mal, incluso peor.

No, él no quería una foto. Hoy no. Parecería un regalo de compasión si algo más.

Yuuri simplemente regresaría a Detroit, terminaría en la universidad y luego regresaría a Japón. Cualquier otra cosa se decidiría más adelante.

Cuando pudiera pensar con más claridad y no dejar que su dolor lo agobiara tanto.

* * *

Notas de Autor: ¡el primero está listo!

¿Como estuvo? ¡Házmelo saber!

¡Mira mis otros fics!

¡Nos vemos! :D

 **Notas de Lilith: Interesante no? cualquier error haganmelo saber y lo corregire :D**


	2. De vuelta a casa

Capítulo 2: Regreso a casa

 **Notas de Lilith: cuando los diálogos estén en cursiva significa que se están comunicando en lenguaje de señas**

Resumen:

Yuuri regresa con Hasetsu y su familia.

Notas:

Gracias por la sorprendente recepción de esto.

¡Aquí hay otro capítulo!

¡Un vistazo a nuestro querido Phichit!

Algunos sentimientos e introspección.

Los fanáticos de Víctor son un grupo mixto.

Mas notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

Yuuri miró las cuatro paredes verdes de su dormitorio y el de Phichit. Había llegado a encontrarlos como una especie de consuelo en los últimos cinco años. Era una pena tener que despedirse de ellos. Ellos, la pista local, y Celestino, que había sido relevado como entrenador de Yuuri.

Yuuri había tomado su decisión. Su amor por el patinaje había desaparecido en algún lugar durante su último semestre, y honestamente no podía encontrarlo en sí mismo para querer continuar competitivamente. Había algo mal y tenía que tomarse un tiempo para descubrir qué quería hacer al respecto.

 _'Espero que encuentres el camino de nuevo, Yuuri'_ , Phichit había hecho señas en ASL.

El moreno mayor le sonrió a su amigo tailandés. Si alguien era bueno animando a la gente, ese era Phichit.

"Yo también."

Yuuri permitió que el otro lo abrazara rápidamente. Sobre todo, porque Phichit no era del tipo que invadía su espacio personal. A diferencia de otros, era cauteloso con respecto a la privacidad y la paz de Yuuri, y por eso, Yuuri le agradeció al permitirle ese apretón.

 _'Te extrañaré. No olvides enviarme un mensaje._

Yuuri sonrió. "No lo haré".

¿Cómo podía olvidar al otro que había sido tan abierto y dispuesto a aprender por él?

* * *

¡Buen, Kami-sama que está arriba, Minako había decorado toda la estación de tren con carteles de él! De hecho, ¡él nunca recordó haber visto esas fotos! ¡Tampoco recordaba haber posado para nada por el estilo!

Yuuri nunca había sido realmente el tipo extrovertido y no hizo muchas sesiones fotográficas, ni aceptó muchos patrocinadores. Usualmente porque a veces sentía que no era digno. Pero luego tenía que aceptarlos y tratar con ellos de todos modos si quería ser un patinador profesional sin causar un drama innecesario para su familia.

La mujer simplemente le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, lo obligó a saludar a varios de los lugareños que querían darle la mano, y luego lo arrastró fuera de la estación. Mientras tanto, Yuuri simplemente estaba tratando de recuperar su sentido del ritmo para que no se cayera pronto.

 _'¿Cómo has estado?_ ' ella hizo las señas un momento después cuando subieron a su automóvil.

 _'Está bien'_ , él le respondió en señas.

 _'Está bien'? ¿No tienes nada más que agregar a eso?_

Bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro en su pañuelo azul e intentando ocultar su rubor.

 _"No bien_ ", admitió.

 _'Hablaremos de eso más tarde'._

Gracias a Dios, había _algo_ de misericordia en su alma oscura después de todo. Simplemente no fue mandado a la pista de baile.

El gran problema de tener ansiedad y atracones cuando estaba nervioso era el hecho de que, si comía demasiado, ganaba peso. Muy rápido en realidad. Eso era un problema.

Desde su fracaso el año anterior, Yuuri había estado subiendo constantemente de peso, y con su falta de entrenamiento en la pista de hielo porque no se sentía con ganas de patinar a menudo, no había perdido peso. Básicamente, se parecía muy ligeramente a un barril. Y eso era vergonzoso

Especialmente cuando Minako consideró oportuno despojarlo de sus muchas capas de protección en el medio de la entrada del negocio de sus padres.

Vio que sus hombros se movían un poco, y ella le envió una mirada suave, ojos marrones carentes de diversión desde una hora antes. _"No es tan malo una vez que eliminas todas las capas"_ , finalmente hizo las señas. " _Podría ser peor, pero definitivamente podemos trabajar en esto"._

Estupendo.

No.

Tirando de su jersey, Yuuri se movió un poco hasta que se sintió cómodo. Hasta que sus lados que se abultaban ligeramente sobre su ropa, estaban cubiertos adecuadamente.

Su madre agitó sus manos para llamar su atención, y le preguntó si quería algo de katsudon. Estaba tan tentado de aceptar, pero había algunas cosas que tenía que hacer primero. Antes de ese tipo de lujo, tenía una misión.

El santuario de Vic-chan era amplio y abierto. El incienso y la vela ya están ardiendo. Yuuri se había arrodillado sobre la almohada por lo que parecieron años. Le dolían las rodillas cuando se paró, y tenía los ojos húmedos de emoción y retenía las lágrimas.

Ojalá hubiera sido un mejor dueño.

Girando, Yuuri se congeló en su lugar cuando su hermana mayor asomó la cabeza y dio un saludo. Su cabello era más corto y ahora tenía dos tonos.

' _¿Cómo estás?'_ ella preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de inventar una mentira.

"Igual", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Ve a tomar un baño, luces como si quisieras uno".

* * *

Así que el onsen había sido exactamente lo que necesitaba, y se sentía más relajado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Le trajo recuerdos de sus años más jóvenes, en los que patinaba en Ice Castle durante horas, y luego regresaba a casa para disfrutar de un buen baño, sintiéndose reconfortado y rejuvenecido todas las noches antes de acostarse.

Él no ignoraba su suerte. Como si el universo le proporcionara algún tipo de buena suerte a cambio de hacerlo incapaz de conectarse mejor con personas audiblemente privilegiadas. Intentaba mantener la calma en lo que respecta a eso.

Yuuri tenía una pista cercana para practicar en la que no tenía que pagar su tiempo en el hielo. Llegó a casa a una buena casa donde no se sintió presionado y casi no hubo drama. Regularmente se relajaba en los manantiales, liberando toda la energía reprimida del día. Buena comida y compañía en su pequeña ciudad junto al mar.

Sí, él tuvo mucha suerte. No muchos patinadores artísticos tenían tanta suerte, y a Yuuri le gustaba considerar que estas pequeñas cosas eran lo que lo ayudaba a ser mejor como persona y como patinador.

Si tan solo pudiera mostrar su mejor momento frente a las multitudes. Solo necesitaba la confianza necesaria para demostrar que merecía ganar oro.

Se sentía listo para correr. Como para ir a ver a Yuuko.

Había algo que él quería mostrarle. Y tal vez ella finalmente podría tener algunas palabras para él. Al menos algo inspirador que podría ayudarlo a tomar su decisión final.

* * *

"¡Hola, Yuuri!"

El saludo entusiasta de Yuuko fue suficiente para derretir su aprensión. Había estado encantada de verlo de nuevo y se había limitado, las manos volando tan rápido como podía.

 _'¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!_ ' ella hizo las señas, moviendo las manos más rápido de lo que él recordaba que se habían movido antes. _'¡Te ves bien!'_

Ella debe haber seguido estudiando incluso cuando él estaba fuera.

Podía llorar por el pensamiento. Las personas en su vida se preocuparon lo suficiente por él para aprender el lenguaje de señas japonés por su bien. Y a pesar de que no había estado en casa en cinco años, ninguno de ellos había eludido su práctica simplemente porque no tenían una persona sorda para practicar.

Mientras se ataba los patines, Yuuri tuvo que preguntarse cómo pudo encontrar gente así. Su única esperanza era que otros en circunstancias similares pudieran encontrar todo o al menos la mitad de lo que él había encontrado.

"Quiero mostrarte algo", le dijo Yuuri a Yuuko, hablando en su beneficio. Si ella estaba dispuesta a encontrarse con él a mitad de camino aprendiendo un idioma completamente diferente por él, entonces él podría responder de la misma manera.

Su sonrisa era brillante y le hizo recordar por qué la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas.

Él necesitaba esa aceptación.

 _'¡Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, Yuuri!_ ' Yuuko le dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicando que entendiera. Sus manos enfatizan las palabras " _ **tu**_ " y " _ **cualquier cosa".**_

"Lo sé."

" _No_ ", ella hizo señas, " _no lo haces. Esto no es quien eres. Katsuki Yuuri no se rinde cuando las cosas se ponen un poco embarazosas. Cuando Takeshi se burló de ti por fallar el Triple Axel, ¡no te rendiste simplemente porque se rió! ¡Seguiste recuperándote y haciéndolo una y otra vez!_

Eso era verdad Él había sido muy competitivo desde que era un niño, y era un mal perdedor. Todavía _era_ un perdedor en realidad.

 _'Creo en ti, y todo Hasetsu cree en ti, Yuuri. ¡Entonces no te sientas triste simplemente porque cometiste algunos errores! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor esta vez!_

 _ **Hazlo mejor esta vez.**_

Ella estaba tan segura de que volvería a competir en patinaje artístico. _Todos_ en casa estaban seguros de que lo haría. Morooka, sus padres, Minako, y ahora Yuuko. Todos pensaron que podía hacerlo, y todo lo que Yuuri realmente necesitaba era creer _personalmente_ que podría hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa y un corazón mucho más ligero después de imitar al programa corto de Víctor Nikiforov como solían hacer Yuuko y él, Yuuri murmuró un bajo, "Gracias, Yuuko".

El momento fue arruinado por las trillizas de Yuuko irrumpiendo, pero las encontró adorables, así que realmente no le importó.

También fue agradable ver que Takeshi había cambiado considerablemente desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba creciendo. Envejeciendo y madurando

Al igual que Yuuri.

Y en el mundo del patinaje artístico, envejecer era una de las peores cosas que le podía pasar a un patinador, así que, si Yuuri regresaba a las competiciones, no le quedaría mucho más tiempo.

* * *

 _'¿Entonces estás planeando perder algo de peso pronto?'_

Yuuri envió a Minako una mirada furiosa por el borde de su plato de katsudon.

"Tomaré eso como un 'no'. Deberías hacerlo. Incluso si no continúas patinando, sería más saludable para ti en general. ¡Y no hemos tenido una clase de ballet desde hace años!"

Yuuri suspiró.

Bajar de peso significaba hacer dieta. Él _odiaba_ hacer dieta. ¡Era tan aburrida!

Minako chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara para llamar su atención.

Aunque se tambaleó un poco, le hizo señas, _'No es una' dieta ', es un cambio de estilo de vida'._

Sí, sí. Ella y sus 'cambios de estilo de vida'.

Escondió su sonrisa detrás de su katsudon.

Se sintió bien estar en casa.

* * *

[¡Honestamente necesitas ver esto! **v-nikiforov** ]

 **[ v-nikiforov** no vas a creerlo! :P]

[¡Es tan lindo! ¡Espero que **v-nikiforov** lo vea!]

[Wow, **v-nikiforov** , ¡tienes un gran admirador! Y quiero decir GRANDE. **#FreeSkateFatty** ]

[Honestamente intentó hacer PC de **v-nikiforov**? ¡Patético!]

[Me pregunto qué piensa **v-nikiforov** de que alguien esté patinando en su programa?]

[¿Las personas pueden hacer eso? Si yo fuera **v-nikiforov** , estaría enojado. **#FreeSkateFatty** ]

[¿A quién le importa si él es gordito lo hizo realmente bien! :3 **#bae** ]

 **[ v-nikiforov** por favor mira a nuestro amigo! ¡Todos te amamos!]

Víctor no esperaba despertarse por la mañana y encontrar su Twitter lleno de notificaciones. Él no sabía que el número podría ir tan alto tampoco.

Y la tendencia # 1 en Twitter en este momento, fue #FreeSkateFatty. La etiqueta ya estaba llegando a casi un millón y cuando hizo clic en ella, no quedó impresionado con la cantidad de fuerte critica que la gente estaba lanzando en la dirección de alguien que simplemente patinó a su rutina.

El plan de Víctor era mirar el video por sí mismo y luego dar una crítica constructiva donde fuera necesario mientras castigaba a sus admiradores por sus actitudes terribles. Víctor no estaba por encima de usar la culpa para salirse con la suya después de todo.

El video estaba vinculado en todas partes. Honestamente, no tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrar el original.

La cara era familiar en cierto sentido, aunque no podía ubicar un nombre de ningún tipo. E incluso cuando el video original de YouTube apareció con el nombre del patinador en el título, tampoco reconoció el nombre.

 **[Katsuki Yuuri] Intenta la Rutina del Programa Libre de Víctor [Quédate cerca de mí]**

Víctor no había estado preparado para que le quitaran el aliento, pero lo así fue.

Fue hermoso. Como si algo estuviera pasando dentro de la mente de este Yuuri. Algo que Víctor desconocía. Era algo que Víctor también quería.

Sin embargo, fiel a su palabra, Víctor observó varias veces, compartió el enlace a su Twitter y dio su opinión honesta.

 **[Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo.**

 **Una pena por todos ustedes.**

 **Estoy decepcionado con los que se hacen llamar mis 'fans'.]**

Ahora necesitaba considerar su próximo movimiento. Uno que seguramente cambiaría su vida.

Pero estaba seguro de que sería para mejor.

* * *

A / N: ¡otro está listo!

¿Cómo estuvo? ¡Házmelo saber!

¡Mira mis otros fics!

¡Nos vemos! :D

 **Nota de Lilith: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows, me da mucho gusto que les interese la historia :')**

 **Ya tengo traducidos los primeros 7 capítulos pero haré las actualizaciones los domingos ;)**

 **He revisado el capitulo como 3 veces antes de subirlo pero si hay algo que se me escapo diganmelo y lo corrijo.**


	3. Introducción

Capítulo 3: Introducción

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

-Las personas Sordas / Con Dificultad para escuchar experimentan mucha reacción social negativa. Se les niegan muchos derechos y servicios básicos porque es "difícil" que las personas oyentes los encuentren a mitad de camino. Los intérpretes son cada vez más difíciles de conseguir. Y, honestamente, no es como si no estuvieran disponibles o no estuvieran disponibles, es solo la forma en que el mundo prescinde de su servicio, lo que hace que sea más difícil para las personas sin audición tener las mismas oportunidades.

-En una nota al margen: tomé oficialmente 23 clases de ASL en mi último año de secundaria. Fueron tomados los martes. Yo era el único estudiante que conocía Lenguaje de Señas (gracias a mi madre), lo que molestaba a los demás porque era "injusto". La clase no fue larga ni particularmente detallada, pero sí despertó mi interés en aprender más. Entonces, aunque no tengo licencia o no tengo ningún tipo de título, aún puedo conversar lo suficientemente bien. Aconsejo aprender el lenguaje de señas de tu país. Poco a poco podría significar mucho para otra persona. **(NdeL: si se llegan a animar a aprender el lenguaje de señas youtube puede ser un gran aliado, claro dependiendo de su pais, que en latinoamerica y españa se hable el español no significa que el lenguaje de señas sea el mismo)**

-ADVERTENCIA: Aparentemente, alguien advirtió sobre la cantidad de calorías en un tazón de Katsudon. Has sido advertido.

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! ¡No en un millón de años podría haberle sucedido esto a él!

Pero el teléfono móvil estaba descansando inocentemente en el piso de su habitación, como si no fuera el actual link que tenía al infierno que estaba tomando control de su cuenta de Twitter. ¡Y gran Kami-sama no era justo! Como si hubiera un rencor en contra de él, estaba seguro. De lo contrario, esto no estaría sucediendo en su vida.

Adoraba a Yuuko y Takeshi con cada fibra de su ser. Estuvieron a su lado durante mucho tiempo. Y ciertamente pensó que sus hijas eran adorables, así que no había nada en contra de ellas, ¡pero esto era demasiado! ¿Qué niño de seis años tenía acceso a un teléfono móvil? ¡Y mucho menos una cámara especial que tenía tan buena resolución y velocidad de fotogramas!

La cara de Yuuri estaba _todas_ en las redes sociales, lo que nunca había sucedido. Y si era grande en Twitter, ¡ _no_ quería imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo en otros lados!

¡Su burbuja feliz de permanecer de incognito se hizo añicos! ¡Destruido! ¡Arruinado! Tendría que enfrentar la posible reacción en un video que nunca debería haber sucedido en primer lugar.

Joder, ¡su vida no era fácil últimamente!

Lo único bueno que pudo ver fue el hecho de que el hashtag **#FreeSkateFatty** estaba siendo superado lentamente por el hashtag **#BackInBusiness**. Mucha gente había tomado el video que las hijas de Yuuko habían subido, como una señal de que regresaría a la competencia este año. Y estaban increíblemente emocionados de ver lo que traía a las competencias.

Era casi como si hubieran sido decidido _por_ él.

Yuuri solo quería arrastrarse debajo de su cama y nunca salir. Las almohadas eran bastante grandes. Podría quedarse allí para siempre y amoldarse al suelo. Él siempre sería parte de Yu-Topia.

No había forma de que Víctor Nikiforov no viera el video. Ninguna manera posible No con sus millones de seguidores en todos los sitios de redes sociales que tenía. ¡No con la cantidad de personas que lo etiquetan en la maldita cosa! Terminaría viéndolo y probablemente se avergonzaría de que alguien se atreviera a alardear de que intentaran patinar en su propia rutina. La que él coreografió personalmente.

¡La vida no era justa!

La luz verde sobre el marco de su puerta parpadeó y parpadeó repetidamente, llamando su atención. Yuuri se sentó cuando su madre abrió la puerta, y le hizo señas, " _Ven a ayudar a limpiar la nieve"._

Nieve. Había nieve.

Arrancó las cortinas, se sorprendió al ver que, de hecho, la nieve estaba en todas partes. Aferrándose a sus preciosas flores de cerezo y llenando la banqueta. Invadiendo en lo que debería haber sido un clima para poder ver pacíficamente el inicio de la primavera. Estaban a mediados de abril. No debería haber nieve.

De todos los tiempos para que el clima frío llegue de repente.

Al menos él vivía en un onsen. Y los onsen eran encantadores durante los meses de invierno

* * *

¡Había un caniche en la casa! ¡Un caniche muy grande!

Por un breve momento, Yuuri no pudo evitar acariciarlo y pensar en Vic-chan. Echaba mucho de menos a su cachorro adulto, y fue agradable ver a otro caniche de cerca. Él se sentía cálido. Como si Vic-chan le estuviera diciendo que estaba bien. Que le permitía _tener_ a otros caniches.

Cuando Yuuri se levantó, se encontró con que su padre le sonreía. _'Él pertenece a nuestro invitado más reciente. Es un extranjero atractivo. Habla bien inglés, aunque su acento es denso. Ahora está en el onsen si quieres conocerlo._

Su padre silbó entonces, y el perro del que ahora estaba seguro se llamaba Makkachin y lo siguió a la posada.

El estómago de Yuuri se hundió al darse cuenta, y se fue hacia el onsen, olvidando por completo que se suponía que debía estar paleando nieve.

La pala se quedó en el piso con la puerta abierta.

* * *

Desnudo. Muy desnudo. Muy mojado y desnudo. Muy guapo, mojado y desnudo.

En el onsen de su familia por él.

Víctor Nikiforov estaba apoyado contra una de las rocas grises en dicho onsen, un paño blanco que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Y estaba mirando a Yuuri a través de sus pestañas plateadas. Como si no fuera extraño para él presentarse de repente en un país del que no era. En la ciudad de su compañero competidor.

Jodidamente alucinante.

Hubo muchas preguntas flotando alrededor de la mente de Yuuri. Muchas cosas a las que quería saber las respuestas. ¿Por qué el mejor patinador artístico de la historia de Rusia se encontraba actualmente en el Hasetsu de todos los lugares? ¿Y por qué no se estaba preparando para otra temporada de patinaje artístico? ¿Y por qué estaba mirando a Yuuri de esa manera? Una forma que implica muchas cosas que él no era lo suficientemente valiente como para siquiera considerar.

Minako probablemente iba a desmayarse. O simplemente caerse. De cualquier manera, ella y el piso se convertirían en mejores amigas pronto. O tal vez se estaba proyectando,

¡Y él estaba parado! El agua que goteaba por su cuerpo tonificado de una manera que debería ser ilegal, ¡era tan injusto! Yuuri quería ser esa agua.

Víctor agitó una mano hacia él en un gran gesto, y Yuuri _solo_ pudo distinguir las palabras en sus labios desde su distancia.

"¡Hola, Yuuri! ¡A partir de hoy soy tu nuevo entrenador!"

Qué.

"Llegarás a la final del Grand Prix".

Que?!

"¡Y vas a ganar!"

Mierda?

Hubo un guiño incluido. Yuuri bien podría ir a saltar al mar para salvarse.

Y debe notarse que la última vez que Yuuri había visto a Víctor en persona, parecía un poco extenuado y cansado de todo. Su sonrisa absolutamente falsa y su entusiasmo prácticamente muerto. Para nada el hombre que Yuuri había admirado a través de los años.

Pero en este momento, Víctor parecía haber encontrado una especie de chispa. Algo que lo hizo energizar nuevamente.

Yuuri se preguntó qué era lo que lo hacía tan diferente esta vez.

Solo habían pasado cinco meses después de todo.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri era algo más digno de contemplar cuando estaba cara a cara. Víctor no había esperado verlo adorable, pero la verdad, era bastante encantador, simplemente en apariencia. Aunque sus lentes dejaban mucho que desear. No favorecían su cara

Aun así, descubrió que simplemente le gustaba la presencia del otro, lo cual no era lo habitual para él. La mayoría de la gente tendía a desgastar sus nervios después de un tiempo, y sentía que tenía que fingir estar feliz a su alrededor.

Le presentaron a Hiroko y Toshiya, que eran los padres de Yuuri. Mari era su hermana mayor. Minako fue su instructora de ballet durante casi veinte años en noviembre próximo.

Yuuri parecía haber reunido un buen grupo, con algunas personas más en la pista local para agregar a su colección de amigos y familiares. Comparado con muchos otros patinadores y sus experiencias, tuvo mucha suerte.

Mari y Minako se burlaban de él implacablemente en la mesa y Víctor pudo presenciar cómo actuaba Yuuri en compañía de aquellos con los que se sentía cómodo. A pesar de tener un extraño allí, había logrado calmarse un poco.

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, Yuuri?" Preguntó Víctor cuando notó a Yuuri mirándolo fijamente, pero tratando de no ser obvio al respecto.

Los ojos color avellana de Yuuri extrañamente se desenfocaron por unos segundos, antes de que de repente pareciera iluminado.

"Katsudon", respondió el patinador más joven en japonés, con voz segura. "Tarta de chuleta de cerdo", describió en inglés. "Es un plato especial por aquí. Mi madre lo hace mejor que nadie".

Cuando Katsuki Hiroko regresó, sostuvo una bandeja con tres cuencos grandes, y colocó uno frente a Víctor, dándole una sonrisa y una palmada en la cabeza mientras lo hacía. Yuuri y Minako agarraron sus propios cuencos, y le agradecieron a la mujer, que rechazó su gratitud con una simple sonrisa y un beso.

El tazón era _enorme_. Hubo varios cortes de carne de cerdo empanizado sobre el resto de la comida, el vapor se levantó y se enroscaba lejos de la comida.

Tanto Yuuri como Minako separaron sus palillos y dijeron: "¡ _Itadakimasu_!"

Sus cabezas se inclinaron por un segundo, pero luego ambos cavaron en su comida.

Parpadeando, Víctor decidió imitarlos, aunque estaba seguro de que él había asesinado la palabra que habían dicho.

Sin embargo, Yuuri sonrió, por lo que podría no haber sido tan malo como pensaba.

El primer mordisco fue simplemente ... divino.

"¡Vkusno!" no pudo evitar elogiar, empujando otro trozo de carne de cerdo en su boca. ¡Él quería cada uno por el resto de su vida!

Minako tomó un segundo para tomar un poco de sake, antes de mirar a Yuuri. "Sabes que esto significa más vueltas mañana, ¿verdad?"

La cara de Yuuri cayó, pareciendo desanimada ahora. Minako se limitó a sonreír y se volvió hacia Víctor para decir: "Nuestro querido Yuuri gana peso rápidamente, así que hemos mejorado sus opciones de alimentación últimamente y hemos trabajado más. _Cualquier_ cosa le cuesta mucho, pero estos tazones súper grandes de katsudon tienen tal vez un valor de tres mil calorías cada uno, así que tenemos que trabajar más duro después de comerlos, y tener opciones más saludables para los próximos días. Las consecuencias de no hacerlo podrían ser ... terribles ".

Yurui ciertamente _estaba_ gordito, aunque no tan extremo como las redes sociales lo habían tomado. Era más notable en su rostro y nada más realmente.

Solo necesitaba arrojar algunas libras y él estaría bien. Cuanto menos peso tenga sobre sus rodillas, mejores serán sus saltos.

Aunque el katsudon fue sin duda suficiente para ponerle peso a cualquiera. Tres mil calorías por plato. Bozhe moi, ¡era como pedir arterias obstruidas! ¿Por qué toda la buena comida tiene que ser tan mala para la salud?

Ser atleta era tan agotador a veces.

"¿Es este un plato habitual para ti?" Preguntó Víctor, frente a Yuuri con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta específica.

Una vez más, Yuuri tardó unos segundos en responder, pero finalmente dijo: "Usualmente ... después de ganar una competencia". Él se encogió de hombros. "Es una debilidad".

"¿Lo has comido recientemente?"

Un asentimiento en respuesta.

"Pero no has ganado nada".

Minako resopló en su taza de sake, y Yuuri hizo un nuevo puchero.

Víctor no estaba tratando de ser malo, pero una comida de la victoria se debía guardar para una victoria, por lo que era mucho más dulce cuando se disfrutaba completamente después de una victoria bien merecida.

"Bueno, entonces, ¡supongo que ya no comenzaremos con tazones de chuletas de cerdo para ti!"

El horror en la cara del otro no tenía precio. Pero realmente muy lindo.

* * *

 _'¿No vas a decírselo?'_ Preguntó Minako, moviendo las manos un poco más lento de lo habitual. Estaba ligeramente borracha, y JSL era un poco más complicado cuando no podía recordar todos los signos, por lo que recurrió a deletrear dedos. Como los japoneses tenían más de cincuenta señas que representaban el 'alfabeto', tomó tiempo. **(NdeL: recuerden que los japoneses usan silabarios llamados hiragana y katakana)**

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. _'Quiero darle una oportunidad antes de decir algo. ¿Sabes cuántos entrenadores tuve que pasar antes de encontrar a Celestino? Él fue el único que aceptó mi sordera y no pensó por un segundo que no podría patinar simplemente porque no tengo la capacidad de escuchar. Él también fue el único dispuesto a encontrarse conmigo a mitad de camino._

 _¿Y crees que Víctor podría querer irse si sabe que no puedes oírlo?_

Ella había adivinado correctamente. Toda su vida había experimentado las desventajas de ser una persona sorda. Y a diferencia de la pequeña ciudad de Hasetsu que estaba llena de gente dispuesta a considerar su estado, Detroit había sido diferente. Más grande, más poblado y menos considerado de su desventaja.

Phichit había sido un amortiguador para él. Él contra el resto del mundo realmente.

La personalidad extrovertida de Phichit compensaba el silencio de Yuuri.

La falta de consideración por las personas sordas en América fue asombrosa. Como si fuera imposible que existieran.

Aunque pronto aprendió que no era nada nuevo. Básicamente, a cualquier persona discapacitada o desfavorecida no se le dio la misma cantidad de oportunidades. De hecho, la igualdad era increíblemente inexistente, y él no sabía si era algo estadounidense*, o si todas las grandes ciudades tenían tales problemas.

Pero Yuuri había experimentado suficiente drama por escuchar a personas que parecían no entender que sordo no quería decir tonto. Que sordo o con dificultad para escuchar no significaba estúpido. Que era muy capaz de entenderlos a pesar de no ser capaz de escuchar las palabras descaradas que le lanzaban.

No _quería_ que Víctor se fuera, pero tampoco quería decir nada, por miedo a que su ídolo se convirtiera en otra persona privilegiada que se creía mejor simplemente porque podía oír.

 _"Te apoyaré, aunque no creo que mantener esto en secreto sea tan bueno, para ser honesto"_ , respondió Minako, con la cara muy seria.

Ella tenía razón, pero el miedo al rechazo de Yuuri era demasiado alto en este momento. Sus experiencias le dijeron qué esperar. No pudo evitar su reacción cuando ya conocía las creencias generales que rodeaban a la Comunidad Sorda.

 _"Le daré una semana o dos, y luego veremos",_ prometió. Porque no había forma de que pudiera seguir fingiendo por tanto tiempo. Víctor seguramente lo notaría tarde o temprano.

Después de todo, él no era un idiota.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Víctor a llegado a hasetsu! Honestamente mis partes favoritas de todo el anime son cuando están en las aguas termales ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y el capitulo siete que hizo explotar al fandom, pero bueno poco a poco veremos la confianza que yuuri ira depositando en víctor, y la llegada de yurio puede complicar un poco las cosas. tengan linda semana, gracias por leer.**


	4. Moviendose

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

Víctor sonrió cuando Katsuki Yuuri lo ayudó a mover todas sus cajas a la habitación en la que se quedaría. Había planeado pagar su estadía en Yu-Topia Akatsuki, pero la madre de Yuuri tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerle alojamiento y comida gratis porque él estaría entrenando a su hijo. Su único pedido era que cuidara de su querido Yuuri.

Observó el físico de Yuuri de cerca, encontrando exactamente dónde el otro necesitaba entrenar. Algunos trotes y abdominales lo beneficiarían más. Con eso, el agregado de grasa en su cara se desvanecería lentamente, y mientras mantuviera un horario de comidas constante, él debería estar bien. Especialmente si regresaría a patinar todos los días.

Yuuri estaría nuevamente en forma dentro del mes al menos. Aunque quizás se requerirían unos pocos días de margen por si acaso. No era como si hubiera mucho trabajo por hacer de todos modos.

La ultima caja se colocó y Yuuri respiró profundamente mientras miraba el piso.

Después de un momento, Yuuri levantó la vista, aunque se negó a mirar a Víctor, y dijo: "Lo siento, la habitación es pequeña".

Víctor lo rechazó. El tamaño de la habitación no era realmente un gran problema. Era lindo, y le gustaba cómo lo hacía sentir como si realmente estuviera en Japón. Se había alojado en hoteles occidentalizados en Japón antes y no le habían gustado tanto porque quería sentir la cultura. Quería sentir que estaba en un lugar nuevo.

¡Entonces la casa de Yuuri era perfecta! Le hacía sentir que era parte de la cultura y no un extraño que lo miraba y era una molestia.

Víctor sonrió y dijo: "No te preocupes, lo haré funcionar".

Yuuri asintió y miró hacia otro lado, lo que llevó a Víctor a la conclusión de que era extremadamente tímido. Si la inquietud no había sido suficiente para contarle sobre el rasgo de carácter más atronador de Yuuri, entonces definitivamente lo hizo. Parecía tener problemas para hacer contacto visual con las personas, y ya fuera porque tenía ansiedad social, o por alguna otra razón, Víctor no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que iba a tener que trabajar muy duro para lograr que Yuuri se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para abrirse a él.

Una cosa era segura en todo. Yuuri necesitaba un impulso de confianza. Y era el trabajo de Víctor sacarlo de él, ahora que iba a ser el entrenador de Yuuri. Para mostrarle los beneficios de ser abierto y amigable con todos los que lo rodean. Y tal vez podrían reducir las posibilidades de que tenga ataques de ansiedad.

Después de ver varias de las actuaciones de Yuuri, llegó a la conclusión de que Yuuri era increíblemente talentoso y, por alguna razón, aún no había aprovechado su talento. Como si hubiera un bloqueo en alguna parte, o algo lo estuviera frenando. Podía hacerlo bien cuando no estaba siendo juzgado, por lo que Víctor llegó a la conclusión de que era algo interno.

Era impresionante que hubiera logrado llegar a la Final del Grand Prix, terminar en el último no significaba nada. Después de competir contra docenas de otros, Yuuri había demostrado que era uno de los mejores seis. ¡Con todo ese potencial sin explotar dentro de él, Yuuri era capaz de tanto! Y si tuviera la confianza necesaria y el entrenador adecuado, definitivamente ganaría el Gran Prix y probablemente cualquier otra competencia de la que quisiera ser parte.

Yuuri era una amenaza, y Víctor sintió que el mundo del patinaje necesitaba aprender eso. Necesitaban darse cuenta de que incluso las personas más modestas podían ofrecer la competencia más interesante. Ignorarlo o hablar mal de él simplemente porque tenía algunas caídas sería el error más grande que el mundo del patinaje podría hacer.

Víctor se arrodilló ante el otro hombre, y curvó sus dedos bajo esa barbilla un poco gordita para llamar la atención de Yuuri. Y sí, llamó su atención muy rápido. Un color también. Deslizó su otra mano por el brazo de Yuuri, y agarró su mano más pequeña, sintiendo la calidez del otro.

"Quiero saber todo sobre ti, Yuuri. Como en qué tipo de pista patinas. Y qué pasatiempos tienes. Si hay alguien especial que te guste". Se inclinó más cerca, inclinando el mentón de Yuuri aún más. "Vamos a conocernos. Una relación como esta debería basarse en la confianza, ¿no crees?"

Hubo un momento sólido de puro silencio, donde la cara de Yuuri se volvió más roja a medida que pasaban los segundos. Víctor estaba preparado para preguntar si estaba bien, pero el otro simplemente se alejó.

Más como dar un salto lejos, pero la parte que era importante, era que él estaba _lejos_ de Víctor. Retrocedió hacia el pasillo y contra la pared en su prisa. Parecía aterrorizado.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te escapas?"

¿Tal vez había sido demasiado intenso? Él podría ponerse así de acuerdo con Yuri. Y Yakov. Y prácticamente cualquier otra persona que lo conociera lo suficientemente bien. A veces era demasiado para los demás como para manejarlo a la vez.

Yuuri soltó un pequeño maullido y murmuró algo sobre un repentino calambre en la pierna, aunque Víctor apenas podía entenderlo.

Vio como Yuuri se alejaba poco a poco, luego, por el pasillo y finalmente fuera de la vista detrás de una puerta que se cerró de golpe.

Él sonrió. Eso no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Nadie podía escapar de Víctor Nikiforov por demasiado tiempo. La persistencia habría sido su segundo nombre si tuviera uno.

* * *

Si Yuuri no lo hubiera sentido, no habría sabido que Víctor estaba golpeando la puerta de su habitación. Simplemente había estado apoyado contra la puerta para recuperar el aliento, cuando el golpeteo insistente causó muchas vibraciones para sacudir la madera. Al darse cuenta de que Víctor no se había dado por vencido, Yuuri se empujó contra la puerta con un fuerte gemido de "¡Noooooooooo!" esperando transmitir su punto de vista.

Víctor no sabía acerca de la luz que los padres de Yuuri le habían instalado. Era una especie de advertencia de que alguien estaba tocando y que iban a abrir la puerta o él podría abrir la puerta. De cualquier manera, le daba unos segundos para prepararse para la compañía.

Pero Yuuri no quería a Víctor en su habitación. Especialmente no cuando toda la habitación estaba cubierta de carteles de dicha estrella rusa. Lo haría parecer infantil. ¡O espeluznante! ¡Tenía copias de los mismos carteles! ¡En el techo y las paredes e incluso en la puerta!

Yuuri había salido de su pequeña adoración, pero no había estado en la habitación en mucho tiempo, así que nada había cambiado. Y como estaba limpio, no vio ninguna razón para cambiar nada más.

Yuuri se apresuró a quitar los carteles de las paredes y el techo. Tendría que ponerlos en un lugar seguro y esperar, más allá de toda esperanza, que nadie los encontrara.

Eran un secreto especial y no los compartía con nadie.

Nadie necesita saberlo.

Excepto Phichit, pero eso era culpa de Mari.

Yuuri no tuvo la culpa de eso. Al encontrar una carpeta vacía, Yuuri colocó cuidadosamente los carteles dentro y luego metió la carpeta en el cajón de su escritorio.

Brevemente, contempló quitar la foto de Víctor del marco en su escritorio, pero decidió no hacerlo. No estaba haciendo ningún daño y estaba bien tener una foto al aire libre para mostrar su apoyo.

Yeah, apoyo.

* * *

Su madre rápidamente le dijo que Víctor planeaba visitar Ice Castle hoy, que fue lo que preparó a Yuuri para una larga carrera. Específicamente porque sabía que Víctor no sabría a dónde iba.

Desayuno ligero, seguido de una carrera ligera al castillo de hielo, con Víctor habiéndolo engañado en una bicicleta que había alquilado en la ciudad.

Y Yuuko y Takeshi estaban tan sorprendidos como él, y Yuuri tuvo que alejarlos para informarles que Víctor no estaba al tanto de la desventaja de Yuuri y que le gustaría que permanezca así por el momento.

La respuesta de Yuuko todavía estaba en su mente.

 _"No durará mucho, ¿te das cuenta?"_

Él lo sabía, pero podía esperar, ¿verdad?

Y, además, ¡no patinaría hasta que haya perdido algo de peso! ¡Víctor era malvado!

Podría ser una forma de devolvérselo.

Sí. Eso era todo. Él se consolaría con esa excusa.

* * *

Minako lo hizo volver a clases de ballet nuevamente, para ver dónde estaba en términos de movilidad y flexibilidad. Si había algo de lo que Yuuri pudiera estar orgulloso, era que había logrado mantenerse ágil a pesar de aumentar de peso.

Pero una vez que has hecho un Split Ruso* en el hielo, era bastante difícil perder el tipo de flexibilidad requerida para lograr tal movimiento.

Los estiramientos fueron normales. Los que aún hacía todas las mañanas para evitar tener algún calambre durante el día. Como sus días eran una mezcla de trabajo, no podía holgazanear.

Minako estaba sentada frente a él, sus piernas extendidas tan lejos como las suyas, hasta que sus pies se alinearon perfectamente. Yuuri tenía pies más pequeños, y los dedos de los pies de ella podían curvarse sobre los de el si los doblaba lo suficiente. Siempre la odió cuando hacia eso.

Ambos se estiraron hacia adelante, alcanzando las manos del otro, los torsos descansando perfectamente sobre sus piernas estiradas. La frente de Yuuri estaba tocando sus espinillas, y la quemadura en sus pantorrillas y muslos se sentía bien en cierto sentido. Como una especie de llamada de atención.

Cuando se separaron para separar sus piernas, él captó la boca de Minako moviéndose y dio un gruñido en respuesta.

"¿Qué piensas de Víctor?" ella pregunto.

Él era ... sinceramente, como aburrido del hielo. Si el acaparamiento podría ser excusado. Tal vez era la locura de la idolatría, pero Yuuri había esperado mucho más de ese hombre, y en cambio, tuvo un tonto al que le encantaba jugar con su caniche y canta a todo pulmón, sin importar si había o no gente cerca. Mari se quejó de eso lo suficiente como para que todos lo supieran.

Víctor era literalmente una persona normal una vez que el patinaje artístico se eliminaba de la ecuación.

Además, a veces pasaba del inglés, al ruso, a algún otro idioma que conocía, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Mari también se había quejado, diciendo que 'sonaba español o algo así'.

A Yuuri le gustaba un poco, pero aún era escéptico. Con la adoración a un lado, quería conocer a Víctor tanto como Víctor quería conocerlo.

Color favorito, comida favorita, especie de perro favorita. Esos no importaban Porque por todo lo que Yuuri se había tomado el tiempo de aprender, estaba muy desinformado y lo odiaba.

 _'Bueno, está mucho mejor de lo que pensé que estaría',_ Minako hizo las señas encogiéndose de hombros. " _Esperaba una especie de imbécil pomposo después de ganar tanto, pero es bastante frío y con los pies en la tierra"._

Cierto. Aunque Yuuri estaba seguro de que Víctor flotaba en el cielo con nubes en forma de caniches. Parecía frívolo en cierto sentido. Pero a cada uno lo suyo.

Él asintió para mostrar su acuerdo general.

El año pasado, Víctor parecía harto de todo. Bien en este año, parecía tan molesto, hasta hace poco. Específicamente, cuando Yuuri lo había visto en el onsen.

Acababa de ver el Campeonato Mundial unas semanas antes y Víctor parecía tan muerto como esa vez que le había ofrecido una foto a Yuuri.

Pero ahora había algo más allí.

Yuuri se negó a creer que ver a un patinador gordito patinar su propia rutina, fuera suficiente para inspirar al otro hombre. Simplemente no era posible considerando todas las cosas.

Tenía que _haber_ algo más. Algo que ni Yuuri ni ninguna de sus queridas personas podrían ver.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: un capitulo donde se muestra de como ven a victor, mas adelante veremos como se siente victor, por el momento yuuri se prepara para entrenar, ya falta poco para que aparezca yurio, la proxima semana tal vez.**

*Split Ruso: un split en el aire, como el que hace yurio en su rutina welcome to the madness.


	5. Agrietamiento

Capítulo 5: Agrietamiento

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo cuando Yuuri comenta sobre On Love: Agape. No se preocupen

\- ¿Alguna vez tuviste que contar algo y estabas aterrorizados sobre cuáles serían sus reacciones? Sí, piensa sobre eso y así es como se siente Yuuri. ¡Mi pobre niño!

-En caso de que no fuera obvio, la familia de Yuuri conoce el JSL.

-Sin embargo, considera aprender el lenguaje de señas de su país / región.

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

Yuuri trotó. Yuuri trotó como si nunca hubiera trotado en su vida. Solo para poder llegar a la cima más rápido. Realmente odiaba trotar. Aparte de su resistencia, no era divertido y de todos los entrenamientos que podría estar haciendo, Víctor quería que hiciera esto al máximo de todo.

Víctor quería ver la vista de Hasetsu y había traído a Makkachin con ellos en este viaje. No se requirió mucho de hablar mientras los dos ascendían por la larga y sinuosa escalera que conducía a la plataforma en la base del castillo. Hablar habría literalmente sido una pérdida de aliento al tratar de subir varios tramos de escaleras de todos modos.

Su nuevo entrenador había logrado adelantarse fácilmente, aunque Yuuri notó su respiración pesada una vez en la cima. Víctor era un velocista, mientras que Yuuri lo hacía a larga distancia. Esa ráfaga de velocidad al principio fue lo que ayudó a Víctor a avanzar tan rápido, pero se había ralentizado significativamente hacia el final, casi arrastrando los pies. Y su pecho se sacudió varias veces, su rostro casi rojo por el esfuerzo que le llevó respirar.

Yuuri mantuvo un ritmo constante incluso mientras trataba de moverse un poco más rápido. Odiaba correr por los escalones. Era una de las formas de ejercicio más diabólicas de todos los tiempos, estaba seguro de eso.

Después de correr desde el infierno, Yuuri llevó a Víctor a su lugar favorito, justo en el banco, con una vista perfecta de las flores de cerezo que se alejaban lentamente con la brisa. La nieve se había jodido unos días antes, permitiendo a Víctor presenciar una de las maravillas naturales de Hasetsu.

Víctor respiró hondo y sonrió. Mientras Yuuri trabajaba en sus pasos para fortalecer los músculos de sus piernas, Víctor arrojó un palo a Makkachin.

Pasaron su tiempo así por varios momentos, simplemente disfrutando del sol y la brisa ligera. La primavera temprana siempre fue agradable. Yuuri olvidó cuánto lo extrañaba.

Yuuri mantuvo sus ojos en el otro hombre por si hablaba. ¿Cómo iba a fingir estar escuchando si no podía seguir el ritmo de la repentina necesidad de Víctor de hablar al azar? Fue como si pensamientos fortuitos se le estallasen en la cabeza y tuviera que vocalizarlos o no. Víctor no parecía ser el tipo de persona que podía manejar la calma por mucho tiempo.

"¿Tienes sentimientos por Minako?" Víctor finalmente preguntó, lo que hizo que Yuuri perdiera el ritmo y se cayera. Afortunadamente, aterrizó en el mismo banco en el que había estado practicando, así que no fue tan malo. No se pegó en la cara, así que eso era una ventaja.

"No", murmuró con firmeza. Nunca tuvo ningún tipo de sentimientos así por la mujer. Eso sería extraño. Completamente incomodo a largo plazo.

"¿Tienes una pareja?"

Sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente no. No era sorprendente lo difícil que era tener una cita cuando eres sordo.

"¿Qué tal sobre exparejas?" Preguntó Víctor, sus ojos se abrieron de emoción.

¿Qué pasaba con él y el querer saber sobre las experiencias románticas de las personas?

"Sin comentarios," murmuró Yuuri.

"¡Entonces hablemos de mí! Mi última pareja-"

Yuuri se tapó la boca con la mano. "Por favor detente."

Víctor suspiró e hizo un puchero, pero cedió, enfocando su atención en Hasetsu Castle. El turista interno de Víctor salió de inmediato y Yuuri se aprovechó eso.

Y la primera publicación de Víctor en las redes sociales desde su llegada, fue creada ese día.

* * *

Víctor sonrió por lo dedicado que estaba Yuuri a recuperar su figura. Víctor había visto los carteles de Yuuri en toda la pequeña ciudad de Hasetsu. La ciudad entera estaba llena de admiradores de Katsuki Yuuri, y todos lo apoyaban, lo supiera o no. Lo admiraban

Era dulce. Además, la apariencia de Yuuri en los carteles sugerían juventud. Quizás más una adolescencia tardía, como si Yuuri no hubiera estado en casa en años.

La cara de Yuuri había adelgazado antes de la segunda semana, el peso disminuyó rápidamente. Aunque no parecía demasiado afectado. Sólo el deseo del otro de patinar lo empujó y le hizo prestar atención a su entorno.

Estaba seguro de que Yuuri estaría perdido si no tuviera una base de apoyo tan grande detrás de él. Pero también tenía que preguntarse si Yuuri incluso se daba cuenta del apoyo que tenía.

Víctor suspiró, frustrado por cómo habían ido las cosas recientemente. Dos semanas y media en la casa Katsuki y él y Yuuri apenas tuvieron una conversación real todavía. De hecho, Víctor estaba hablando por completo y Yuuri usualmente daba una o dos palabras en respuesta. Aunque sabía que era un extraño, pensó que tal vez Yuuri hablaría más cuando sus amigos y familiares estuvieran cerca.

Aun así, Yuuri era muy tímido, y Víctor no sabía lo que se necesitaba para sacarlo de allí. Se negó a dejar a Víctor en su habitación. Aunque realmente no dejó a nadie más tampoco. Se negó a entrar en el onsen cuando Víctor estaba allí. También tendía a usar audífonos sin música, como si tratara de bloquearlos a todos para que lo dejaran en paz.

Todo era muy confuso, y Víctor quería preguntar sobre todo eso, pero Yuuri solía encontrar algo que hacer cada vez que Víctor quería hablar con él. _Cada vez_. Se había vuelto frustrante muy rápido.

¡Y no era como si _todas_ sus preguntas fueran invasivas! Tenía que confiar en las palabras de Minako, Hiroko o Yuuko para aprender algo sustancial sobre Katsuki Yuuri. Solo deseaba que Yuuri se abriera a él. Quería ser amigo de Yuuri, pero no podría hacer eso si Yuuri siempre escapaba.

Víctor podría hacer que cualquiera divulgara sus secretos en unos momentos. ¡Nunca tuvo que esperar _semanas_!

¿Tal vez esta era la manera de Dios de humillarlo de alguna manera? Yuuri no parecía demasiado interesado en aprender sobre Víctor, así que realmente, tal vez no estaba interesado. Y como Víctor nunca había pasado eso antes, ¿tal vez era una especie de lección?

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el pelaje de Makkachin. Yuuri era un hueso duro de roer.

¿Cómo resolvía este problema?

* * *

El Punk ruso estaba en Hasetsu.

Yuuri miró hacia abajo al agresivo rostro del rubio que se creía un tigre feroz cuando en realidad era solo un gatito alterado. Yuuri no entendió la mitad de lo que dijo, pero pudo entender lo esencial de las quejas del otro.

Víctor estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Yuuri. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué molestarse con un patinador descolorido que parecía no tener nada para él?

Todo el mundo del patinaje artístico estaba pensando lo mismo, así que realmente no fue un shock para Yuuri. Aunque venir de Rusia solo para decir algo de sentido común a Víctor fue ciertamente impresionante. Y una pérdida de dinero.

"¿Qué tal si le preguntas a él?" murmuró el moreno, señalando hacia las puertas dobles que llevaban a la pista. "No le pedí que viniera aquí. Esa fue su decisión. Quiere ser mi entrenador, así que habla con él al respecto".

Como de costumbre, Víctor estaba patinando una rutina que había estado repitiendo toda la semana. Yuuri la había visto varias veces con Yuuko, y se habían sentado para compararlo con las actuaciones pasadas de Víctor. Era como una mezcla. Dos estilos chocando.

Víctor iba de uno y se pasaba al otro, pero ambos eran tan diferentes que Yuuri estaba seguro de que no podían ser parte de la misma rutina. A menos que fuera una rutina sobre cambiar la actitud o el personaje a mitad de camino.

Y no era como si no fueran agradables ni nada, simplemente no pertenecían a la misma rutina. En su humilde opinión al menos. Demasiado opuesto en actitud y ejecución.

Al final del día, Yuuri se encontró mirando el techo de su habitación, su miedo y pánico por revelar su sordera llegando a un punto crítico. Esa sensación de frío en el estómago que lo hizo sentir que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Víctor coordinaría dos rutinas. Lo que significaba música para patinar. Lo que significaba que Yuuri tendría que decir algo ahora, de lo contrario perdería la oportunidad de que Víctor fuera su entrenador.

¡Y realmente _quería_ que Víctor fuera su entrenador! Pero al mismo tiempo, Víctor podría irse si supiera que Yuuri es sordo.

Era difícil mantener el mentón hacia arriba cuando otros tenían reacciones tan terribles.

Perdió una posible cita sobre eso. Una mujer lo evitó porque pensó que era contagioso. Eso mostró cuán terriblemente gente reaccionaba a los sordos. Cómo dejan que sus nociones preconcebidas controlen sus decisiones. Ni siquiera se hacían una idea de cómo se sentía la persona sorda en la situación.

¿Qué pasa si Víctor no era diferente, y su comportamiento aburrido fuera reemplazado por un movimiento cruel a los ojos de Yuuri? Honestamente, no podía predecir la reacción del otro.

Sería aplastado por tener al hombre que había admirado por tanto tiempo, convertirse en algo que siempre había despreciado.

Yuuri se dio la vuelta e intentó algunos ejercicios de respiración para calmarse.

Él le había dicho a la gente antes. ¿Qué tan diferente sería decirle a Víctor?

* * *

La pista estaba fría, y Víctor sonrió para sí mismo. Delante de él estaban los dos patinadores con los que más quería trabajar, para ver exactamente qué podían traer a la mesa.

Había construido toda su carrera sorprendiendo a la audiencia. Emociones y el shock fueron para lo que vivió. Por supuesto, Víctor quería pasarle eso a alguien, y ambos eran buenos posibles alumnos.

"Escuchemos la música".

Dejó que las notas de **On Love: Ágape** tocaran para que los dos pudieran entenderlo. La atención de Yuuri se movió a un lado, en algún lugar detrás de Víctor, mientras que Yurio sacó su lengua y se quejó de lo horrible que era la canción.

"¿Qué piensan?" les preguntó, aunque su atención estaba en Yuuri específicamente. Sin duda era algo con lo que se podía conectar.

"Inocencia", dijo Yuuri en voz baja.

"De hecho", estuvo de acuerdo Víctor con una sonrisa orgullosa y un asentimiento de cabeza. "Esta pieza tiene dos arreglos. Esto es **On Love: Ágape** ".

Al hacer clic en el botón Adelante, la siguiente canción comenzó a reproducirse. "Esto es **On Love: Eros** ".

La música y el tono eran completamente diferentes de la música angelical que se reproducía solo un momento antes. Yurio inmediatamente pidió la canción, y Víctor no se sorprendió. Sabía que la canción encajaría mejor con la personalidad de Yurio, mientras que Yuuri encajaba fácilmente con Ágape, pero eso sería aburrido.

Hizo su elección sobre ellos en un suspiro y observó con alegría sin ocultar mientras ambos se quedaban boquiabiertos de horror.

" _¡¿QUÉ?!"_ Demandó Yurio, luciendo listo para gritar más.

"Siempre debes hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que la gente espera de ti. ¿De qué otra manera esperas sorprender a alguien?"

Yurio retrocedió un poco, y Yuuri simplemente lo miró.

"Les daré una semana para que cumplan con mis estándares, de lo contrario no trabajaré con ninguno de ustedes".

¡Su miedo era hilarante!

Aunque Yuuri parecía mucho más temeroso de lo que Víctor pensó que debería.

"Sin embargo, como ambos son mis admiradores, estoy seguro de que lo lograrán".

Yuuri se apresuró a abandonar la pista para unirse a su amiga Yuuko, los dos compartiendo una conversación silenciosa. Ambos se veían increíblemente serios también.

Víctor tenía curiosidad, pero incluso él sabía cuándo era necesaria la privacidad. Además, Yuuri parecía mucho peor que antes.

Quizás podría hablar con el otro más tarde y descubrir qué estaba mal.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Listo, Yurio ha aparecido y cada vez esta mas cerca el que Yuuri se revele ante Víctor.**

 **Un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene:**

El moreno bajó la mirada por un momento, y luego se alejó, con el pecho agitado con un gran aliento. "Víctor, soy sordo"...

...Katsuki Yuuri era sordo. Él no podía escuchar. ¡Yuuri era un patinador artístico incapaz de escuchar la música que estaba interpretando! ...

"¿Por qué no me dijiste cuándo llegué aquí?...

 **Tengan un buen inicio de semana :)**


	6. Revelación

Capítulo 6: Revelación

¡Yay por los sentimientos! Hice Yuuri Pansexual porque yo lo soy y porque me gusta hacer a mis personajes pansexuales. Sí. ¡Yay por Vitya! ¡Yay por todos ustedes por apoyar este fic!

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

 _'¿Qué vas a hacer?_ ' Yuuko preguntó cuándo lo llevó a un lado. Y no era como si no hubiera esperado que pasara, ¡pero no había querido que sucediera tan malditamente pronto!

Yuuri ya estaba en pánico. ¡Él no sabía nada de la música más allá de las señas que Yuuko le había hecho a espaldas de Víctor! Algo sobre ser 'inocente, con una voz como el cristal y tan hermosa'. Angélico quizás.

Ágape y Eros. Según Google, Ágape era una especie de amor piadoso o incondicional. Yuuri compararía a Ágape con lo que había sentido por su precioso Vic-chan. Afecto sin esperar algo a cambio.

Los perros eran grandes criaturas. Ellos te amaban mucho. No tenías que cumplir un requisito ridículo para ser digno en sus ojos, era solo una habilidad innata de ellos. Solo querían amar y ser amados a cambio. Tan sencillo. Tan fácil de comprender para Yuuri.

Yuuri realmente deseaba haber conseguido Ágape. Él le habría hecho justicia, estaba seguro. Él lo habría traído a la vida. Probablemente lloraría al final también. Probablemente patinaria una rutina desgarradora y dejaba al público en harapos emocionales.

Pero en cambio él consiguió a Eros. Amor erótico y sexual Yuuri no sabía _nada_ sobre sexo o sensualidad personalmente. Él no sabía mucho más que ser Pansexual y eso era todo. Nunca había probado nada con nadie y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar algo por sí mismo.

¿Cómo iba a canalizar algo que nunca antes había sentido? ¿Nunca se había molestado en dejarse sentir antes? Toquetearse en la privacidad de un pequeño baño no era exactamente la experiencia necesaria para este tipo de personaje.

 _'¿Viste cómo Victor se estaba moviendo allí?'_ Yuuri hizo las señas apresuradamente, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar. _'¡No puedo moverme así!'_

"¡Claro que puedes! Solo tienes que intentarlo. Y decirle a Víctor por supuesto".

¡Él no quería!

No quería patinar el programa, pero tampoco quería decir nada.

* * *

"¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien?"

El patinador más pequeño le dedicó a Víctor una pequeña sonrisa, antes de ponerse sus audífonos morados y negros sobre los oídos de Víctor y esperar. Víctor no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Después de unos momentos de silencio, terminó diciendo: "No puedo escuchar nada".

Yuuri asintió sabiamente, como si esperara tal comentario. "Yo tampoco", dijo el hombre en voz baja.

"Estoy seguro de que si reprodujeras algo funcionarían bien. Se ven nuevos y parece que cuidas tus pertenencias".

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, su cabello negro pegado a su frente un poco. Sin embargo, había una pequeña sonrisa sin humor en su rostro. Como si Víctor se estuviera perdiendo algo grande. " _Nunca_ escuché nada. Nunca _escuchare_ nada. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando la música explota".

El moreno bajó la mirada por un momento, y luego se alejó, con el pecho agitado con un gran aliento. "Víctor, soy sordo".

Víctor frunció el ceño. De todas las cosas que sospechaba que Yuuri estaba escondiendo - una aventura escandalosa con un ex amante en la parte superior de la lista - este no había sido el secreto que Víctor había imaginado. Había pensado que Yuuri se había estado conteniendo porque tenía un secreto dramático escondido y no quería que Víctor lo supiera. Y de alguna manera él tenía razón, pero también estaba equivocado.

Katsuki Yuuri era sordo. Él no podía escuchar. ¡Yuuri era un patinador artístico incapaz de escuchar la música que estaba interpretando! ¡¿Cómo se las arreglaba para patinar tan bien si no podía escuchar la música?! ¿Sincronizar su patinaje con la melodía que ni siquiera podía escuchar?

¿Cómo estaba él hablando tan bien también?

"Víctor, soy sordo, no estúpido. Tomé terapia del habla durante años y hablo japonés e inglés, y también sé el lenguaje de señas americano y japonés. Paso muy fácilmente bajo el pretexto de que soy tímido. aunque tengo ansiedad social, sobredimensiono a veces por el bien de mi soledad. Soy una de esas personas sordas que pasan por Escuchas, y es por eso que muchos no sabrían sobre esta desventaja que tengo ".

¡Ahí! Él había hablado casi perfectamente. Su acento no era denso, aunque había un poco de arrastre alrededor de algunas de las palabras más grandes. Pero aparte de eso, él había hablado muy bien.

Aun así, esto era alucinante. Un patinador sordo. ¡Uno que realmente logró competir en una gran competencia! ¡Y llegó a la final! ¡Y lo mantuvo en secreto por tanto tiempo!

"¿Cómo ... sabías sobre Ágape entonces?"

Ante el ceño fruncido de Yuuri y sus cejas fruncidas, Víctor se apresuró a sacar su teléfono móvil. Ágape era griego, no inglés. No podía esperar que Yuuri reconociera una palabra que no solía usarse en ninguno de los idiomas que hablaba. Eso sería tonto y grosero.

Lo tipeó y giró la pantalla hacia Yuuri mientras señalaba con el dedo. "¿Cómo supiste de _esto_?"

"Yuuko hizo las señas a tus espaldas".

Eso definitivamente tenía más sentido. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir mirando a los demás para explicar lo que Víctor estaba diciendo o haciendo.

Con un pequeño ceño fruncido, Víctor tipeó rápidamente 'Eros'. "¿Sabes lo que es esto también?"

Ante el repentino sonrojo de Yuuri, estaba seguro de que el otro lo sabía. Así que eso era algo al menos.

"Ese es mi problema. No puedo escuchar la música, así que no sé el ritmo que marca. Y nunca ... he hecho nada ... erótico", admitió Yuuri, con el rostro encendido y los ojos enrojecidos negándose incluso a mirar en dirección a Víctor.

Yuuri había estado actuando en competiciones, sin poder escuchar realmente lo que estaba patinando. Había logrado llegar tan lejos a pesar de no poder escuchar la música de su rutina. ¿Cómo se las arregló para mantenerse? ¿Había algo especial que él recordara?

Y lo más importante ... "¿Por qué no me dijiste cuándo llegué aquí? Probablemente habría sido más considerado con la rapidez con la que hablo. Pensé que no te gustaba y que me ignorabas".

Yuuri se inquietó y bajó la vista a sus pies. Pies que apuntaban hacia adentro y lo sostenían en una postura incómoda. Él se veía triste.

"No mucha gente acepta mi ... _desventaja_. He perdido oportunidades en citas, me han negado citas con el médico e incluso me han intimidado por ello. No puedo _evitar_ que me preocupe lo que la gente piense. El ejemplo me ha dado sobre todo malas experiencias. Tenía miedo de saber si te irías porque no soy como la "gente normal". Así que estaba tratando de estar distante hasta que me sintiera preparado ".

Rara vez Víctor se veía tan afectado ¡pero tenía que ser lo más desgarrador que había escuchado! ¿Cómo se atreve alguien a hacer que Katsuki Yuuri se sienta mal consigo mismo?

Avanzando para apoyar su mano en la cálida mejilla de Yuuri, Víctor forzó el contacto visual y suspiró con los ojos de Yuuri decidido a concentrarse en su boca. Esto no era una broma. Este no era un coqueteo liviano para ver cuán enrojecido podía estar el otro. Esto era serio para los dos.

"Yuuri, hay _muchas_ cosas que me maravillan de ti. Y en este momento, puedo apreciarte aún más. Tu potencial simplemente era increíble antes, pero aprender todo lo que has logrado a pesar de no poder escuchar, te hace ante todos el más impresionante.

"Llegaste a la final del Grand Prix para la División Sénior, Yuuri. Eso es un gran problema para _cualquier_ patinador. Nunca ha habido un patinador sordo en la historia de las principales competiciones. Competir _o_ ganar. Venir al último no importa. ahora mismo. Lo lograste con una gran desventaja y sin siquiera darte cuenta de todo tu potencial. ¡Imagina lo que _podrías_ hacer si tuvieras la capacitación adecuada que necesitas! "

La cara rosada de Yuuri se puso más y más roja, sus ojos se abrieron cuando su mandíbula se aflojó.

"Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, Katsuki Yuuri. No pienses ni por un segundo que esto hará que te deje. Te ayudaré lo mejor que pueda, y encontrarás confianza en ti mismo, de una forma u otra."

La sonrisa que Yuuri le envió fue impresionante, y por ese momento, Víctor olvidó lo que estaba diciendo. Fue muy gentil. Demasiado amable para alguien como Víctor. Como un ángel otorgándole su aprecio.

Pero luego recordó los auriculares que tenía sobre las orejas y se aclaró la garganta para poder terminar.

"No hay nada en ti que pueda hacer que alguien sea tan tonto como para huir. El mundo está lleno de cobardes demasiado inmaduros para comprender lo que no están dispuestos a aprender, recuerda eso. Además, pareces bastante 'normal' para mí. Pasaron casi tres semanas sin saber que eres sordo y sinceramente no cambia nada. ¿Por qué? Porque no hay nada de malo en ser " _desfavorecido_ " como tú lo llamas. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces todos en el planeta somos anormales. de alguna manera ".

* * *

Yuuri estaba en la nube nueve, o diez, o como sea la mejor nube que haya. Víctor había aceptado su verdad fácilmente. ¡Lo había impresionado! Nadie lo había visto de esa manera antes. Por lo general, era un fruncimiento de labios y una pequeña y compasiva sacudida de la cabeza. No una sonrisa brillante y reverente y emoción. Nadie le dijo que era increíble por ser capaz de 'lograr' tanto. Había hecho muchos logros de acuerdo con Víctor.

Pero al pensar en ello, ninguna persona sorda realmente _había_ llegado a un evento de patinaje tan grande. Yuuri sería el primero en la historia si lograba revelarlo. Eso era algo a considerar. El primero en la historia podría allanar el camino para una nueva línea de patinadores en caso de que pruebe que era posible. Podría dar esperanza a otros en la Comunidad de Sordos, y mostrarles que darse por vencido no era una opción. Que no necesitaban tomar las opiniones de personas que no estaban en su situación, como el ejemplo puro de si podían o no hacer algo.

De repente, ¡su deseo de mantener a Víctor como su entrenador aumentó diez veces! ¡Él quería ganar! Quería mostrarle a Víctor que podía llegar a la Gran Final de nuevo, pero esta vez, quería hacerlo usando ese potencial que Víctor parecía reverenciar.

Si lo había hecho ya una vez, cuando sin dudas era un naufragio, podría hacerlo nuevamente si tuviera a Víctor como entrenador.

Y ahora que Víctor lo sabía, era como si le hubieran quitado una carga de encima. Ahora él realmente podía enfocarse en todo lo que consideraba cercano y querido para su corazón.

Su carrera.

Patinando en general.

Víctor.

Yuuri tenía la intención de ganar este evento Hot Springs On Ice. Solo necesitaba la más mínima ayuda de su posible entrenador y su instructora de ballet.

Yuuri odiaba perder. Era un mal perdedor y no le gustaba el fracaso.

¡No iba a perder esto!

Y cuando Yuuri ganara la final del Grand Prix, revelaría al mundo entero el estado de su desventaja.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Ya le dijo!, y Víctor es un amor por subirle el autoestima a Yuuri de una manera tan linda n.n**

 **Tarde pero seguro, aquí avances del próximo capítulo**

Yuuri había pasado dos semanas tratando de evitar el contacto físico con el hombre, y ahora que lo permitía, sucedía con tanta frecuencia...

...Sus cálidas manos prácticamente se amoldaron a los brazos y las piernas de Yuuri, acostumbrándose fácilmente a maniobrar al joven hacia la posición que prefería ver...

Yuuri se sintió aliviado, y se encontró confortado las sonrisas y el aliento del mayor. Le gustaba ver a Víctor sonreír. Era mucho más cálido que esa sonrisa de mierda que le había enviado a Yuuri en diciembre. El falso que lo hacía parecer estreñido...

 **Tengan linda semana, nos vemos el próximo domingo, prometo subir el capítulo mas temprano ;)**


	7. Entrenamiento

Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento

\- Tanto Víctor como Minako han modificado sus métodos de entrenamiento para adaptarse a las necesidades de Yuuri. Esto es lo que es la igualdad. No todos aprenden de la misma manera después de todo. La igualdad es lo que se supone que hace las cosas accesibles para TODOS.

-Las personas sin ninguna desventaja tienden a no darse cuenta de cuán privilegiados son. Sería bueno que la gente se recostara y realmente considerara por qué se necesita un espacio de estacionamiento para personas discapacitadas. Por qué los carros motorizados están ahí.

-La calidad es un gran problema que enfrentamos en la sociedad actual. Tiene que suceder con más frecuencia y debe convertirse en la norma. Y me doy cuenta de que a mucha gente que lee esto no le gusta que lo recuerden, pero el hecho es que este tipo de cosas son importantes y se mencionan en el fic. **(NdL: Pues ningún lector de habla hispana o español se ha quejado con los temas tratados en el fic, eso habla realmente muy bien de Latinoamerica)** La igualdad es muy escasa y ¿cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo alguien empático si lo ignoras cada vez que te enfrentas a él?

-Recomiendo que vean el vídeo de YouTube 'bringing music to the Deaf', feat. Amber Galloway Gallego. Lo pueden encontrar en el canal Vox, y es una obra muy informativa; y creo que les gustara. **(NdL: en lo personal ayuda mucho en las expresiones faciales a la hora de hacer señas, muy útil si estas aprendiendo señas ;D)**

Mas notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

Yuuri estaba prácticamente abrazando la gran bocina que Minako-sensei había comprado. O impuesto sería una mejor descripción. De cualquier manera, todo él estaba envuelto en ella y lo abrazaba lo más íntimamente que podía.

Cuando era más joven, ella le había hecho colocar su oreja contra la bocina para que pudiera sentir el ritmo y el compás de la música que le gustaría que interpretara. Aún lo usaban hasta el día de hoy, y era de gran ayuda. Le ayudó a acostumbrarse al ritmo y al compás de la música, lo que le permitió cronometrarse en consecuencia.

Por lo que él podía decir, **On Love: Eros** era verdaderamente sexual en todos los aspectos. Había adivinado correctamente un violín, una guitarra y una flauta, estaba seguro, que habían entrado en la canción. Estaba seguro de que habían mucho más que esos, pero no conocía la sensación de otros instrumentos, por lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a asumir más.

Una vez terminado, se había levantado e imitado la coreografía que Víctor había ideado. Era el trabajo de Yuuri agregar su propio ritmo. Mejorando la secuencia de pasos y agregando los giros y los saltos. Él era bueno en giros y pasos. Los saltos tomarían tiempo, pero tendría que trabajar diligentemente para descubrir dónde colocarlos. Sus triples eran sólidos y sin problemas. Eran los Quads por los que se preocupó. Rara vez aterrizaba un Quad Salchow y el Toe Loop era su Quad más sólido.

Una vez consiguió un Quad Lutz, pero aparentemente había sido un golpe de suerte porque no pudo volver a hacerlo. Phichit afortunadamente tomó un video de ese momento, por lo que al menos podría probar que lo hizo una vez. Tal vez podría intentar practicarlo de nuevo.

Yuuri iba a tener que trabajar mucho esta semana si quería hacerle justicia a la rutina.

También fue y descargó la canción **On Love: Eros** a su iPod. Lo mejor que podía hacer era reproducirla tan alto como las bocinas pudieran. Hasta que el ritmo fue inteligible para igualarlo a través de las vibraciones. Y luego tendría que sincronizar su tiempo hasta el momento de la música. Lo había estado haciendo durante años, así que no debería ser demasiado difícil.

 _'Está bien, ahora muéstrame los movimientos que Víctor coreografió para ti'_ , ordenó Minako, chasqueando los dedos mientras lo hacía. _"Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer por ti mismo, y luego nos ocuparemos de las transiciones y la interpretación"._

Y entonces Yuuri lo hizo.

* * *

Víctor se dedicó a entrenar a Yuuri de la forma en que necesitaba ser entrenado, con bastante facilidad. La forma en que entrenó a Yurio contra su forma de entrenar a Yuuri, era muy diferente, pero no pareció tener problemas cuando tuvo que cambiar de táctica por el bien de Yuuri.

Yuuri había pasado dos semanas tratando de evitar el contacto físico con el hombre, y ahora que lo permitía, sucedía con bastante frecuencia. Si Yuuri necesitaba ayuda o no, Víctor buscaba la forma de llamar su atención. Al menos por la atención de Yuuri por lo que había notado. Siempre estuvo allí con algo para agregar y querer entrar personalmente y ayudar a Yuuri lo mejor que podía.

Si Víctor veía algo que no le gustaba o no aprobaba, se acercaba pausadamente y corregía la postura de Yuuri y se aseguraba de que Yuuri pudiera ver su boca claramente mientras daba correcciones. Sus cálidas manos prácticamente se amoldaron a los brazos y las piernas de Yuuri, acostumbrándose fácilmente a maniobrar al joven hacia la posición que prefería ver.

A pesar de nunca entrenar a nadie antes, Yuuri sintió que a Víctor le estaba yendo muy bien, considerando su falta de experiencia en esa área en particular. Y la falta de experiencia en el entrenamiento de un patinador sordo hizo que su método fuera aún más impresionante. También era muy diferente de la forma en que Celestino había entrenado a Yuuri.

Celestino había hecho cosas similares, pero a veces hablaba demasiado rápido para que Yuuri lo siguiera. Y el asunto era que Víctor no hablaba lento porque pensaba que Yuuri era estúpido. Tampoco se metía en el espacio personal de Yuuri y lo movía, solo le decía a Yuuri que imitara sus posiciones desde unos pocos pies de distancia. Pero no demasiado lejos para que Yuuri no pudiera leer sus labios.

Un concepto erróneo común para las personas que oyen es que ser mudo o sordo hace que las personas sean estúpidas o incapaces de comprenderlas. Comenzarían a hablar más lento por instinto, asumiendo que la persona en cuestión estaba lenta de mente simplemente porque tenían una discapacidad / desventaja que afectaba sus vidas cotidianas. Celestino había aprendido rápidamente que no necesitaba mimar a Yuuri, pero que Yuuri sí necesitaba más ayuda.

El primer curso de acción de Víctor fue preguntarle a Yuuri si hablaba muy rápido a veces y se esforzaba por corregirse a sí mismo en todo momento. Incluso yendo tan lejos como para repetirse si pensaba que había sido demasiado rápido. Fue algo que ambos discutieron y no se hizo simplemente porque Víctor simplemente lo asumió. Víctor también sacaba su móvil cuando pensaba que tenía demasiado que decir.

Yuuri se sintió aliviado, y se encontró confortado por las sonrisas y el aliento del mayor. Le gustaba ver a Víctor sonreír. Era mucho más cálido que esa sonrisa de mierda que le había enviado a Yuuri en diciembre. El falso que lo hacía parecer estreñido.

Honestamente, Víctor se emocionaba más cuando Yuuri tenía éxito. No entendía por qué, pero era agradable tener un apoyo tan exuberante esperándolo cuando salía del hielo. Saber que Víctor estaba genuinamente impresionado con él y feliz de verlo tener éxito en aterrizar un salto o imaginar una secuencia de pasos y agregarle su propia chispa.

"Quiero que hagas tus movimientos más _fluidos_ ", dijo Víctor, moviendo los brazos como le había enseñado a Yuuri, pero con una cualidad sin huesos que a Yuuri le faltaba en este momento.

Yuuri asintió en comprensión. Tenía la sensación de que sabía a quién acudir en busca de ayuda en ese departamento.

* * *

Minako-sensei era una bailarina de ballet de cuarenta y siete años. Ella nunca le dijo su edad, solo la buscó en Google. Ella había estado en el negocio por un largo tiempo, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Podía confiar en ella por encima de todo.

Así que, por supuesto, ella había sido la persona perfecta a la que acudir en términos de obtener ayuda para su actuación en Eros. Ya habían estudiado la música y ella lo había ayudado a superarla. Ahora era el momento para que los movimientos se rompieran y se rehicieran al estilo de Yuuri.

Fueron exactamente dos minutos y diez segundos, que era un buen tiempo para un programa corto. Aunque no era demasiado tiempo para encajar en lo que le gustaría. Aun así, con Víctor ayudándolo a agudizar su coreografía y Minako ayudándolo a cronometrarlo, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de patinar, a pesar de que no podía escuchar la canción.

Su mente jugó sobre la coreografía que Víctor le había mostrado, permitiéndole establecer una buena velocidad para imitar. Aunque no necesariamente quería hacer la historia de la misma manera. No había originalidad en eso, y Yuuri no solo copiaba.

Cuando había patinado la rutina de Víctor, había bajado de categoría todos los Quad a Triples, menos uno, y cambió un poco el juego de piernas para hacerlo más interesante. Yuuri no era solo un imitador y lo iba a demostrar. A él le gustaba poner su propio sabor en las rutinas de Víctor. Lo había estado haciendo desde que era un novato y continuaría haciéndolo incluso ahora cuando era Senior y antes de ser un Finalista de GP.

Eros, amor sexual. Víctor parecía el casanova en el hielo. Su atractivo sexual llegó al máximo. Suficiente para hacer que Yuuri se pusiera caliente debajo del cuello y le hizo preguntarse si era posible que los hombres quedaran embarazados. A él no le importaría si era el hijo de Víctor. Probablemente le daría la bienvenida a tal cosa en realidad. Y la idea podría haber quedado con él por el resto de la noche porque era extrañamente sexy.

Aunque de vuelta a la rutina, Víctor se había movido con una especie de confianza en sí mismo que Yuuri sabía que le faltaba. Como si supiera que podía seducir a cualquiera en el mundo y estaba perfectamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero Yuuri no se sentía de esa manera. También estaba seguro de que nunca podría ser un playboy. No con su apariencia o sus ... problemas. Los playboys eran envidiados por todos y capaces de barrer a cualquiera de sus pies, ¿verdad? ¡Yuuri no podía hacer eso! No podía seducir a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Además, el personaje simplemente no se sentía bien con él. Tenía el tipo de confianza que él no tenía. Si se trataba de videojuegos, hacer katsudon o bailar, tenía totalmente la confianza necesaria para creer en sí mismo y saber que podía hacerlo. Pero en esta situación particular, en la que nunca había llegado demasiado lejos en lo personal, ¿cómo se suponía que debía tener confianza?

La forma en que Minako se movió, sin embargo. Sus brazos extendiéndose y llegando a su frente al principio del programa, era mucho más fluido que el de Víctor. Más hermoso en cierto sentido. Había una cualidad femenina de la que Víctor carecía, y eso lo convertía en un programa completamente diferente sin dejar de ser el mismo. Si es que eso tenía sentido.

Víctor había sido una vez muy femenino y había usado esas cualidades lo mejor que podía mientras todavía podía. Pero ya no era tan capaz de llevar a cabo tales acciones como solía hacerlo. Tampoco podía realmente pisar la delicada línea de la percepción de género de la sociedad como solía hacerlo. O más específicamente, su binario de género al que se aferraron con tanta ferocidad.

No quería decir que Víctor no se movía bellamente ni nada, pero le faltaba la feminidad para moverse como lo hizo Minako.

La cabeza de Yuuri se inclinó repentinamente cuando la inspiración golpeó.

Tal vez había interpretado la historia incorrectamente por sí mismo. Tal vez no necesitaba ser un casanova. ¿Acaso no había estado pensando en cómo él siempre hizo suya la coreografía de Víctor?

* * *

Víctor observó diligentemente mientras Yuuri trabajaba en su rutina, moviéndose con mucho cuidado por la pista. No estaba intentando ningún trabajo de pies, simplemente se estaba familiarizando con los movimientos del brazo y el tiempo. Los brazos arqueándose y dando vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo. Extendiéndose y luego entrando.

Había aprendido que cuando le había preguntado a Hiroko qué había querido decir 'Ichi, ni, san', etc. Había aprendido que Yuuri había estado contando, memorizando su rutina para que supiera dónde dar un paso y qué gesto hacer en el momento correcto. Al parecer, así era como Yuuri había aprendido a interpretar la música a pesar de que no podía escucharla. Había estado haciendo esto durante años y era increíble presenciarlo.

A Víctor le recordó cuando aprendió a tocar el piano. Siempre hacía una mano primero mientras contaba, y luego hacía lo mismo con la otra. Finalmente, trataría de encajarlos una vez que estuviera seguro de su conocimiento.

Yuuri hacia lo mismo básicamente, solo que en el hielo.

Esperó un rato, hasta que Yuuri pareció tener la suficiente confianza para comenzar a trabajar en sus saltos en el Quad.

Yuuri hizo un Quad Toe Loop muy bien, y todos sus Triples fueron espectaculares, pero Víctor quería probar que tan bien hacia los otros saltos Quad. Quería enseñarle a Yuuri todo lo que sabía. Todo lo que había observado en dos décadas de entrenamientos dedicados al patinaje artístico. Formas de identificar cuándo estaba perdiendo balance o cuándo debería o no intentar un salto.

¡Estaba tan emocionado!

* * *

Cuando Víctor ofreció a él y Yurio atuendos para sus actuaciones, Yuuri no había esperado encontrar toda la ropa anterior del hombre en las cajas que había traído, pero Víctor simplemente sonrió y dijo que eran regalos por trabajar tan duro. Literalmente mantuvo todos los disfraces en los que había participado. Los disfraces no eran nada baratos y el hecho de que pudiera permitirse tantos ostentosos hechos de tal tejido de calidad, podría causarle a Yuuri un ataque al corazón.

Yuuri había usado una vez el mismo disfraz dos temporadas seguidas, pero lo había teñido profesionalmente, y luego procedió a recortarlo y pegarle más pedrería y adornos para hacerlo diferente.

Mientras revolvía una caja, no pudo evitar murmurar sobre la competencia específica en la que Víctor la había llevado. Víctor, en sus años más jóvenes, rara vez usaba el mismo disfraz más de una vez. Debió haberse vuelto un poco más considerado con sus fondos a medida que envejecía, porque ahora en realidad tenía el mismo atuendo para toda la temporada, y lo había hecho desde 2013.

Esta aventura llevó a Yuuri a completar el aspecto mental que tenía de lo que quería que su rutina apareciera en cuanto a los espectadores. Había cierta imagen que tenía en mente y con el traje que había elegido, el que Víctor usó en el Campeonato Mundial Juvenil hace tantos años, lo tendría.

Yuuri era más pequeño que Víctor en altura física y masa corporal. Podría fácilmente patear la línea de la percepción del género binario la sociedad si quisiera, y confundiría a la gente al mismo tiempo. El traje que había elegido había sido usado por Víctor en sus primeros años, cuando el cabello de Víctor había sido largo y lustroso.

Tanto Víctor como Yuuri no parecían ser del tipo que realmente se preocupara por el género en lo más mínimo, lo cual era increíble en la mente de Yuuri. Para que dos personas en la misma profesión se encuentren y logren tener puntos de vista similares sobre ciertos temas.

Víctor expresó con orgullo que se suponía que la mitad de sus atuendos eran neutrales o no acordes con el género. No le importaba parecer femenino o "confuso". Yuuri recordó cómo ciertas revistas habían intentado destrozar a Víctor por su disposición a usar maquillaje para las actuaciones y mantener su cabello largo. Y la respuesta de Víctor siempre fue: "el género no es el problema aquí, tu proceso de pensamiento ha expirado" y lo dejaría así.

Eventualmente se aburrieron de tratar de lastimarlo y derribar su imagen, y lo abandonaron. Era difícil herir a alguien a quien no le importaba tu existencia después de todo.

Por otro lado, a Yuuri a veces le gustaba el lado más femenino y encontraba a las mujeres más cómodas. Entonces, ser mujer era más fácil en su mente que ser un hombre. Las creencias y demandas de la masculinidad a veces eran demasiado fatigosas para enfrentarlas. Estresante, especialmente porque muchos no lo considerarían varonil porque el ballet, a pesar del entrenamiento riguroso requerido durante muchos años, no se consideraba un deporte varonil en la sociedad.

Y luego había días en los que Yuuri simplemente no quería ser _nada_ en absoluto. Él simplemente no lo sentía y eso era todo.

Pero para su programa, él no era el casanova que perseguía a las bellas damas. Él no estaba tratando de seducir a toda la ciudad. Él era la tentadora seductora que cautivaría al casanova, y de ese modo lo golpearía en su propio juego. Su presa era solo Víctor y nadie más.

Sí. A Yuuri le gustaba mucho más esta versión de la historia. Simplemente le quedaba muy bien.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Un vistazo a como trabaja Yuuri sus programas y el proceso de adaptamiento que tienen que hacer los atletas con alguna desventaja física, en lo particular me parece formidable lo que hace, he tenido la oportunidad de ver entrenar a atletas con discapacidades en la disciplina de atletismo y realmente debo decir que si uno quiere hacer lograr algo, busca la manera de hacerlo. Si ellos pueden, porque nosotros no?**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

Yurio lo miraba extrañamente. Como si estuviera confundido por algo. Aunque tal vez realmente era así y simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le pidiera ayuda...Inclinándose profundamente, preguntó en inglés: "Por favor, enséñame a aterrizar un Quad Salchow".

Víctor podía sentir la persistente calidez del cuerpo de Yuuri. Yuuri realmente había salido de su zona de confort para abrazar a Víctor...

Víctor silbó. No había tenido la intención, pero el atractivo inesperado en ese pequeño movimiento había sido caliente...

 **Tengan bonita semana :)**


	8. Victorioso

Capítulo 8: Victorioso

Resumen: Yuuri gana por supuesto, pero luego se da cuenta

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

Yuuri estaba parado debajo de una cascada. Yuuri no entendía exactamente cómo esto iba a ayudarlo, especialmente porque era Yurio el que necesitaba la meditación intensa para poder cumplir con los estándares de Víctor. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, _ambos_ habían sido arrastrados y depositados en un charco de agua fría. Tenía la sensación de que Víctor estaba demasiado enamorado de la cultura japonesa.

El adolescente estaba rígido y parecía incómodo. Y mientras Yuuri no podía escuchar una palabra de lo que dijo, podía entender lo básico. Yurio había querido a Eros porque encajaba mejor con su personalidad. Luchó con Ágape porque simplemente no era él. Pero Víctor quería que ambos salieran de sus zonas de confort. "Mantengan a todos sorprendidos", había dicho.

Y probablemente se negó a permitir que alguien ni siquiera legal según los estándares rusos, actuara así. Para un niño que tenía catorce años menos que hace dos meses, Yuuri tampoco querría que patinara como un "casanova sexy".

Mientras que Yuuri y Yurio tenían sus rutinas memorizadas, ambas aún necesitaban asegurarse de que la emoción estaba allí. Después de todo, Víctor parecía poner una gran cantidad de acciones, a pesar de que ni siquiera había entendido de lo que estaba hablando.

Echando un vistazo al rubio, encontró la cabeza inclinada de Yurio y sus ojos vidriosos. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de piel de gallina y su pelo estaba pegado a su cabeza. Yuuri lo agarró rápidamente y salió del agua, preguntándole si estaba bien.

Yurio parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Yuuri en silencio mientras Yuuri sugirió que volvieran a Yu-Topia y se relajaran por la noche. Una noche tranquila sin ningún estrés. Y podrían calentarse en el onsen.

Hubo un lento asentimiento antes de que Yurio se girara para estornudar.

Kami-sama, ¿y si se resfría? Ese tipo de cosas era terrible para los patinadores artísticos. Ninguno de los dos podía darse el lujo de enfermarse. Especialmente porque necesitaban bajar sus rutinas antes del final de la semana.

"¡Nos vamos!" Yuuri insistió, arrastrando al otro del pequeño charco. Que se jodan las extravagantes demandas de entrenamiento de Víctor.

* * *

Yurio lo miraba extrañamente. Como si estuviera confundido por algo. Aunque tal vez realmente era así y simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le pidiera ayuda. Pero Yuuri había hecho a un lado su aprensión y se había acercado al rubio. Inclinándose profundamente, preguntó en inglés: "Por favor, enséñame a aterrizar un Quad Salchow".

No esperaba que el otro estuviera de acuerdo, ni esperaba ser tomado en serio. Sin embargo, Yurio fue duro e hizo que Yuuri lo repitiera varias veces, demostrándolo casi diez veces y golpeando las piernas de Yuuri cuando tomaron la posición incorrecta. Parecía furioso, pero no parecía estar escupiendo insultos, solo se burlaba de Yuuri por hacer algo de una manera y no de otra.

Yuuri aterrizó dos de los veintiséis saltos que él y Yurio habían practicado mientras esperaban a Víctor. Y estaban más hacia el final de la lista, pero los había aterrizado. No era perfecto y definitivamente temblaba en el tobillo, pero contaban.

Por supuesto, Víctor se presentó y puso fin rápidamente a eso ya que los dos se separaron inmediatamente, no queriendo ser atrapados. Yuuri no quería saber qué haría Víctor con ellos si se enteraba. Según su experiencia, a los entrenadores no les gustaba cuando sus estudiantes intentaban cosas por sí mismos. Y no quería que Víctor estuviera decepcionado con ellos por no haber acudido a él en busca de ayuda.

La mirada decepcionada de Víctor no era la que él quería ver. Yuuri se apresuraba a ceder cuando se sentía mal por algo, ¡y Víctor no podía enterarse de eso!

El hombre era un manipulador, así que por supuesto que de alguna manera se aprovecharía de eso.

* * *

 _'¡Te ves genial, Yuuri!'_ Yuuko hizo señas hacia él, su sonrisa brillante y alegre _. '¡Realmente te conviene y tu cabello solo lo une todo!'_

Yuuri miró el disfraz que Víctor le había permitido tener, y sonrió. Era su favorito. Nunca había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de tocarlo, pero allí estaba, usándolo y preparándose para actuar en él también. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Algo con lo que Víctor había actuado una vez. Lo había tocado una vez. Literalmente había cubierto su piel como lo estaba haciendo a Yuuri.

Se sonrojó por la dirección en que se dirigían sus pensamientos, y decidió detenerse mientras estaba adelante.

"Gracias."

 _'¿Confías en que Víctor o Minako te hagan la señal?'_

 _'Víctor. Si solo para acostumbrarlo._

Yuuko guiñó un ojo entonces. _'¿Entonces crees que vas a ganar?'_

Al pensar en el arduo trabajo que había realizado y la forma en que había separado la coreografía de los saltos, sin duda lo _haría_. Los saltos se colocaron en la segunda mitad del programa para demostrar que tenía la resistencia necesaria. También obtendrían puntos más técnicos en una competencia oficial. Entonces, con todo el esfuerzo que puso en ello, el _mejor_ ganará.

"Hai".

No se conformaría con nada menos, así que tenía que traerlo.

* * *

Víctor podía sentir la persistente calidez del cuerpo de Yuuri. Yuuri realmente había salido de su zona de confort para abrazar a Víctor, y si eso no demostraba lo serio que él era acerca de todo esto, entonces sus palabras después ciertamente lo hicieron.

Yuuri quería compartir katsudon con él de nuevo. Sin embargo, Yuuri había sido restringido a solo comerlo después de ganar una competencia. Eso significaba que para compartir katsudon con Víctor, Víctor tenía que quedarse con él en Japón y ser su entrenador. Significaba que Yuuri iba a salir y tomar el control total de su entorno para mantener a Víctor a su lado.

Estaba inmensamente orgulloso de lo que había presenciado la semana pasada solo al final de Yuuri.

Sí, Yurio lo había hecho bien, pero fue Yuuri a quien se sintió más atraído. Yurio fue como la segunda venida de Víctor. Era el más nuevo prodigio de Rusia y simplemente recogía cosas más rápido que otros. Entonces, compararlo con Yuuri no fue exactamente justo. Según los amigos de Yuuri, él no era natural en el hielo y le llevó siglos entrenarse solo.

Básicamente, el arduo trabajo de Yuuri era más impresionante que el genio innato de Yurio.

Ambos tenían potencial, cierto, pero realmente quería ayudar a Yuuri a darse cuenta. A Yurio le quedaba al menos una década para dedicarse al deporte. Tanto Víctor como Yuuri ya no estaban en su mejor momento, así que tenía que ser ahora. Después no. Tenían que hacer lo que podían por ahora, mientras tenían la oportunidad.

Yuuri tomó su lugar en el centro de la pista, con los ojos apenas abiertos, pero aún de cara a la dirección de Víctor.

Víctor agitó su brazo derecho en un gran florecimiento cuando comenzó la música, y los brazos de Yuuri se alzaron como practicados, las manos casi se deslizaron por su propio cuerpo. Yuuri se giró rápidamente hacia un lado, la pierna y la cadera se arquearon un poco cuando sonrió en dirección a Víctor. Si Víctor se había visto así cuando demostró la rutina por primera vez, podría entender por qué Yuuri había sido deslumbrante.

Víctor silbó. No había tenido la intención, pero el atractivo inesperado en ese pequeño movimiento había sido caliente. Yuuri lo tenía en él, solo necesitaba darse cuenta de eso.

Aun así, Víctor se esforzó por no ser parcial mientras miraba, señalando que tenían que trabajar en la entrada de Triple Axel de Yuuri y en el aterrizaje de su Quad Salchow. Sus pasos fueron sorprendentes y Víctor no pudo decir nada negativo de sus giros. Sin embargo, ese final, con la combinación, definitivamente fue algo impresionante. Su mejor Quad en un combo. Bien por él.

Terminar una rutina con un Quad era una cosa, terminar con un Quad-Triple Combo era otra. No muchos se molestaban siquiera en intentarlo, pero Yuuri tenía resistencia demoníaca, por lo que sería lógico pensar que podría ser capaz de manejarlo. Lo cual era realmente muy bueno una vez que Víctor lo consideró. Podía imaginar coreografiar una rutina para el programa libre de Yuuri y hacer que hiciera un Quad al final.

Sin duda sorprendería a los jueces y sus competidores.

La rutina seguramente podría tomar algo de trabajo, pero eso solo significaba práctica. Yuuri sin duda lo representaría maravillosamente después de meses de práctica, Víctor estaba seguro. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la rutina, pero eventualmente caería en ella fácilmente. Como por reflejo.

Tenían cinco meses para practicar y una pista que rara vez se usaba para poder trabajar. Debería ganar Yuuri por supuesto.

* * *

"¡Ganaste!" Minako-sensei vitoreó mientras abría la botella de sake. "Es hora de un poco de alcohol".

Yuuri rodó sus ojos, pero aceptó el plato de líquido con una sonrisa. Se lo bebió igual de rápido, no queriendo quedarse mientras Minako se emborrachaba. A ella le gustaba abrazar cuando eso ocurría. A Yuuri le gustaban los abrazos, pero generalmente en sus propios términos.

La mano de Víctor llamó su atención y le prestó toda su atención al hombre para que pudiera entender lo que Víctor quería decir.

"Espero entrenar contigo, Yuuri".

Los ojos de Víctor eran intensos. Yuuri nunca había visto una mirada así en su hermoso rostro. Se encontró enrojecido y avergonzado, con los ojos bajos para no dejarse tentar por el rostro deslumbrante de Víctor.

"Yo también", murmuró para el beneficio del otro.

Él realmente lo esperaba.

* * *

Yuuri parpadeó mientras miraba hacia el techo de su habitación. Mañana, él y Víctor estarían en el Castillo de hielo, patinando uno a uno sin distracciones y sin nadie cerca para tomar el tiempo de Víctor. Mañana comenzaría el entrenamiento real para el circuito Grand Prix. Y eso significaba que Yuuri estaba listo para familiarizarse de nuevo con todo el proceso. Porque Víctor parecía ser el tipo de persona que quería que él se expandiera por sí mismo. No se conformaría con que Yuuri le dejara tomar todas las decisiones.

Fue una especie de configuración de estilo de torneo realmente.

Debido a que perdió el año pasado, tendría que competir en las regionales y ganar. Espero una victoria allí para recibir una invitación para representar a Japón en el Gran Premio. Luego tendría que competir en dos escenarios diferentes y esperar que anotara lo suficiente como para llegar a la final con su puntaje general.

Esto significaba que habría mucho trabajo en el futuro. En su mayoría, un patín gratuito. Su programa corto estaba bien por el momento y tenía todo un verano para trabajar en él. Ahora él y Víctor tenían que inventar un programa libre. Y Yuuri quería ayudar a coreografiarlo especialmente, ya que se suponía que era sobre él.

Él no había ayudado con ninguno de los programas anteriores que él tenía cuando era un Senior, por lo que quería hacer un cambio.

Se suponía que su temporada de este otoño se centraría en el "amor". Cualquier tipo de amor realmente. Amor erótico en su programa corto, pero ¿qué tipo de amor en su programa libre?

Rodó y frotó la cabeza de Makkachin. El caniche acariciaba su mano. Ella era adorable.

Solo él y Víctor en el hielo.

Era algo que Yuuri siempre había querido, pero nunca había pensado que sucedería. Un sueño que estuvo fuera de su alcance por mucho tiempo.

Esto significaría que Víctor y él tendrían que acercarse.

Realmente cercanos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al darse cuenta.

¡Víctor se iba a familiarizar con todas las fallas y defectos de Yuuri! Kami-sama, ¡no!

Si tener a Celestino como entrenador lo hacía sentir incómodo, ¡tener a su ídolo que era un campeón internacional de su deporte favorito, entrenarlo, sería incluso peor!

¿Cómo no lo había considerado esto antes?

Yuuri se dio la vuelta, sin apenas perder aplastando la cola del pobre Makkachin mientras lo hacía.

¡Él iba a caer tanto!

Enterrando su cabeza en su almohada, Yuuri soltó un grito, sin importarle si alguien lo escuchó o no.

¡Su vida había terminado!

* * *

 **Notas de lilith: Bueno no tengo nada que agregar excepto que ya viene lo interesante. Lento pero seguro.**

 **Adelanto del proximo capítulo:**

¡Yuuri estaba tan ansioso! ¡Muy ansioso!...

...Era sordo y nunca escucharía la música de todos modos, entonces ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien la eligiera? ...

La pregunta aquí es qué estarías ¿dispuesto a aprender? -V...

..."También creo que necesitamos tener una charla, Yuuri".


	9. Creciendo

Capítulo 9: Creciendo

Resumen:

La relación crece.

Notas:

\- Imagina que solo puedes comunicarte de una manera, y alguien literalmente aprende a comunicarse de la manera en que lo haces, solo para estar más cerca de ti. A pesar de que toma tiempo y esfuerzo aprender, lo dan todo. Para ti. Víctor es amable.

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

 **(Beta de Lilith: Sunshine)**

¡DISFRÚTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

Víctor estaba sentado en Kachu, el snack bar que poseía

Minako. Había necesitado algún consejo sobre algo que había estado considerando desde que Yuuri le había confesado, pero quería a alguien con experiencia, para darle otro punto de vista desde donde ver. Y como Minako había conocido a Yuuri prácticamente toda su vida, era la mejor persona a la que acudir y que probablemente no se lo diría por accidente. Ella también hablaba mejor inglés que el resto de la familia Katsuki, así que tenía que ser ella. De lo contrario, habría demasiadas dificultades en todas partes.

"¿Quieres aprender una forma de lenguaje de señas para que puedas comunicarte mejor con Yuuri?" Preguntó Minako, con la voz llena de sorpresa y asombro. Su sonrisa perezosa se derritió cuando se enderezó un poco. Ojos serios y boca firme.

Víctor asintió con la cabeza. "Me he dado cuenta de que todos en su vida se han esforzado por aprender por él. Y también he notado que todavía habla en voz alta para su beneficio. Mi inglés no es perfecto y no conozco a ningún japonés, y me preocupa que tal vez mi acento se interponga en mi forma de hablar. Incluso si él no dice nada, todavía tiene que esperar unos segundos después de que yo hable para responder. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si él no está captando todo lo estoy diciendo? ¿Y por qué debería mirar con tanta atención mientras intenta reconstruir mis palabras? ¿Por qué no debería tratar de facilitarle las cosas?

Minako apoyó su barbilla en su mano mientras se apoyaba en la barra. Ella lo abrazó una vez más y suspiró.

"Aprender un nuevo idioma es difícil. En todo caso, sugeriría aprender el lenguaje de señas americano. Es mucho más fácil que el lenguaje de señas japonés. Solo tienen veintiséis caracteres en su alfabeto, lo que sería mucho más fácil de aprender si es necesario deletrear el abecedario por un tiempo.

"Como Yuuri sabe el lenguaje de señas americano y un estadounidense le enseñó inglés, aprenderlo también sería mucho más fácil para ambos. Como ya sabes el alfabeto, sería más rápido".

Víctor asintió, apreciando el consejo. Él no sabía qué era mejor. Yuuri sabía cuatro idiomas y Víctor sabía tres. Podría incluso salir del campo de juego, por así decirlo, y encontrar la manera de comunicarse con su nuevo amigo en un nivel más fácil para los dos. Enviar mensajes de texto tomaba demasiado tiempo y compartir una computadora portátil a veces era un poco molesto. Entonces, si Víctor tenía que aprender lenguaje de señas, entonces eso es lo que haría.

Quería encontrarse con Yuuri a mitad de camino. Sin importar como, él lo haría. Escribir mensajes por el momento no fue suficiente. ¡Los mensajes escritos no tenían la misma cantidad de expresión que Víctor amaba y por el cual era conocido! También tomaba mucho tiempo y Víctor no era el mejor escribiendo en inglés. La expresión de Yuuri cuando hacia señas era tan emotiva y hermosa, con cada movimiento fluido como una corriente de agua.

Y podía imaginar lo sorprendido que estaría Yuuri cuando supiera de los esfuerzos de Víctor.

Le gustaba cuando Yuuri le sonreía. Lo hacía sentir... feliz.

Un tipo de felicidad que realmente no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Simplemente algo despreocupado que no tenía nada que ver con la victoria o el patinaje en general. Era un sentimiento de calma de genuina satisfacción.

Algo normal que él sentía que debería suceder más a menudo, pero estaba contento de aceptarlo cuando alzaba su cabeza.

* * *

¡Yuuri estaba tan ansioso! ¡Muy ansioso! Lo suficiente para que su primera respuesta fuera ir a la cocina, y luego ser expulsado por Mari porque sabía por qué él podría ir allí y ella no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Ella nunca lo dejaba comer en exceso.

 _'No entiendo por qué estás en pánico. Es un campeón, pero no lo hizo de la noche a la mañana. Lo más probable es que haya caído antes y no te juzgará por caer, ¡así que sal y trabaja!'_

Y él había sido empujado rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada con su mochila y luego la había bloqueado también para que no pudiera tratar de entrar cuando ella no estaba cerca.

Ella le había impedido comer en exceso, ¡pero ahora se enfrentaba con el conocimiento de que iba a enfrentarse a Víctor uno a uno hoy! Nada entre ellos excepto el hielo.

¡Él no estaba listo!

¡Y él estaba hambriento!

Ella lo echó antes de que realmente pudiera comer.

Compraría algo por ahí en las tiendas de la ciudad.

* * *

"Yuuri, ¿estás bien?"

Yuuri rechazó las preocupaciones de Víctor, aunque tenía la espalda rígida y ciertamente no estaba bien en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo iba a expresar sus sentimientos? Él no era exactamente bueno en comunicar sus sentimientos de ninguna forma.

Víctor era todo sonrisas, sin embargo. Como de costumbre, nada pareció decepcionar al hombre. "Quiero comenzar a trabajar en tu Programa Libre. Puede que tengamos todo el verano por delante, pero preferiría que ahora tengamos esta coreografía. Por lo tanto, necesitamos un resumen completo de todas tus habilidades, qué puedes hacer, qué no puedes, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, así como la música que prefieras usar".

Yuuri le envió una mirada suave. Era sordo y nunca escucharía la música de todos modos, entonces ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien la eligiera? Celestino siempre había elegido toda su música para cualquiera de los eventos en los que habían participado. Escogió el vestuario también. Los recuerdos de volantes y manos teñidas lo hicieron temblar de horror. Nunca más.

El dedo de Víctor se torció un par de veces y negó con la cabeza, la boca curvada hacia arriba. "Ahora, ahora, Yuuri. Se supone que es algo con lo que te sientes cómodo", dijo señalando a Yuuri para enfatizar sus palabras. "Te gusta tener un ritmo que seguir al concentrarte, así que, ¿qué tiene de extraño elegir tu propia música?"

Todo, realmente. Nadie le había preguntado nunca qué música quería. Ellos nunca tuvieron que hacerlo.

"La música es lo que te ayuda a contar la historia. Tiene mucho que hacer como tú. Debes complementarte para tocar bien tus piezas. Te ayudaré, por supuesto".

Iba a ayudar a Yuuri. Porque ambos estaban coreografiando la pieza. Porque era la historia de Yuuri lo que se contaba.

Yuuri esperaba no decepcionar.

* * *

Víctor y Yuuri estaban sentados en la cama de Víctor. Honestamente, era fácil lograr que Yuuri entrara a su habitación, pero no al revés. Es posible que haya hecho pucheros algunas veces, pero finalmente lo superó. Quería que Yuuri lo invitara cuando estuviera listo y no porque se sintiera presionado. Entonces, si eso significaba esperar un momento, entonces él esperaría.

Makkachin yacía sobre sus piernas extendidas. Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, apoyados contra la cabecera para que pudieran pasar la computadora portátil de un lado a otro.

Escribir mensajes el uno al otro era mucho más fácil que tener que enfrentarse entre ellos y tomarse su tiempo mientras hablaban. Al menos hasta que Víctor aprendiera a pasar a ASL.

 **La pregunta aquí es ¿qué estarías**

 **dispuesto a aprender?** **-V**

 _Cualquier cosa que puedas enseñarme. Sobre todo, cómo aterrizar un Quad_

 _Salchow y Flip_ _ **todo el tiempo**_ _. -Y_

 **Haces el Quad Toe Loop y Lutz realmente bien.**

 **Mejor de lo que piensas en realidad. -V**

 _Gracias. El Lutz solo había sido reciente, pero demasiado reciente y_

 _no lo suficientemente bueno como para intentarlo al Final -Y_

 **^ - ^ ¡Me encantaría enseñarte Quad Flip! Traté de enseñárselo a**

 **Yurio** **, pero no creo que esté listo para eso. -V**

 _Solo quiero aprender lo que quieras enseñarme. -Y_

 **^ - ^! ¡Te enseñaré todo! Aunque realmente necesitamos elegir música.**

 **¿Quieres algo con letras o algo sin letras? –V**

Yuuri se apartó de la computadora portátil por un momento, la cara arrugada en concentración. Era una gran decisión. La música con letras podría dar un impulso adicional a la actuación, o podría superar por completo la historia que Yuuri intentaba contar.

Elegir la canción correcta era la clave. Podría hacer o romper el rendimiento incluso antes de que comenzara.

Víctor quería que Yuuri estuviera tan involucrado en este proceso como pudiera. Sus decisiones importaban mucho.

 _Hay algunas letras que me gustan, incluso si no conozco las melodías._

 _Podría mostrártelos y puedes verlo por ti mismo. -Y_

 **¡Estupendo! –V**

Yuuri hizo clic, abriendo YouTube y escribiendo una canción más la solicitud de la letra.

Víctor colocó los auriculares y observó atentamente la pantalla mientras comenzaba la música y las palabras se reflejaban en sus ojos. Fue lento y triste. La canción de un amor que se deshace con un amante que pide una sola noche más de descanso antes de que los amantes se separen. Solo había un piano en el fondo. La canción tiró de su corazón.

Deseó que Yuuri pudiera escuchar lo hermoso que era. Deseaba poder experimentarlo por sí mismo más allá de las palabras.

Una mirada a la derecha mostró que Yuuri también estaba llorando, sus ojos enfocados solo en la letra.

Pasaron unos minutos y Víctor tuvo que sorber por su nariz.

 **Fue hermoso, pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros sea emocionalmente**

 **capaz de manejar eso. ¿Algo más? -V**

 _Yeah. –Y_

Pasaron la siguiente hora revisando varias canciones que Yuuri adoraba personalmente debido al mensaje que daban. Víctor no había llorado tanto en su vida.

Ninguna de las canciones fue elegida, pero había sido una experiencia agradable, así que no podía considerarla una pérdida de tiempo. Cualquier cosa con Yuuri no era una pérdida de tiempo.

Yuuri estaba sonriendo al final de la tarde, lo cual era una ventaja.

* * *

 _'Yuuri, ¿estás bien?'_

Yuuri miró a Yuuko desde su lugar en el banco. Las manos se aferraron con frustración mientras pensaba en sus acciones futuras.

 _"Más o menos",_ respondió en señas.

 _'¿Es Víctor?'_

Él se encogió de hombros. "No exactamente. Al menos no _solo_ él. Es mi Programa Libre".

Yuuko se sentó a su lado y se inclinó un poco para darle toda su atención.

 _"Víctor insiste en que ayude a elegir la música, pero no puedo escuchar exactamente nada de eso, así que no sé por qué es tan importante para él. Y las canciones que he sugerido son demasiado emocionales para cualquiera de nosotros, aparentemente._

Yuuko se rió solo un poco detrás de un puño cerrado.

 _"Dice que tiene que haber una historia y que yo y la música tenemos que trabajar juntos para contarla a todos. Simplemente no sé qué elegir._

 _'¿Alguien no compuso una canción para que la usaras?'_

Sí. Nunca había usado la música y se había sentido horrible por eso.

 _'Prueba eso primero. Técnicamente ya tienes algo. Si no funciona, entonces mira hacia otro lado._

No duele intentar al menos. Ella tenía un punto.

* * *

Yuuri aceptó la mano ofrecida por Víctor y se levantó del hielo. Se había caído de nuevo mientras probaba el Quad Salchow. Esa fue la séptima vez durante la práctica y se estaba frustrando. Tenía que dar el maldito salto porque lo mantenía en la rutina y no había forma de que cayera en una competencia importante.

Víctor lo miraba con curiosidad, como si tratara de descifrar algo. Su plateada cabeza estaba inclinada un poco y parecía estar pensando mucho.

"Vamos a dejar de practicar por hoy", finalmente decidió el ruso con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué? "¡Bajemos al océano y relajémonos!"

¿Por qué el océano de todos los lugares? ¿Y cómo diablos iba a ayudar a alguno de ellos a relajarse?

"También creo que necesitamos tener una charla, Yuuri".

Oh. Eso tiene más sentido. Quería soledad mientras hablaban, lo que significaba que tenía que tratarse de algo importante.

¡Las conversaciones sinceras no eran lo suyo! ¡Apestaba para esa mierda!

¿Qué podría querer decir Víctor que no se pudiera decir en casa o aquí en el hielo?

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse", dijo Víctor, acariciando la cabeza de Yuuri cuidadosamente. "No es nada malo ni nada. Solo quiero hablar dónde estemos solos y no te preocupe que alguien irrumpa cada pocos minutos".

Oh.

Aun así, no podía culparlo por sentir aprensión. ¿Podría él?

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: uff ya el próximo capítulo tienen una conversación profunda donde veremos un poco de Víctor.**

 **Traigo dos noticias: La primera al fin tengo una beta reader que me ayudara con las revisiones de los capítulos.**

 **Lo que me lleva a la segunda noticia, que estoy por entrar a clases y puede que me atrase un poco con las traducciones, tratare de no retrasarme en las actualizaciones, en todo caso, tengan me paciencia. :)**

 **avances del próximo capítulo:**

"Dije que quería saber todo sobre ti, Yuuri," dijo Víctor lentamente...

Víctor era mucho más observador de lo que Yuuri le daba crédito, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mal una vez que lo consideró...

"Veintiún preguntas," propuso Yuuri...

"¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?" Preguntó Yuuri, con voz baja y un poco pensativa, con los ojos fijos en el...

"Yuuri," comenzó Víctor, arrastrando los pies un poco más cerca, "¿por qué hay una foto tuya y un cachorro rodeado de incienso y velas en la sala de almacenamiento?"...


	10. Conversación Pt1

Capítulo 10: Conversación Pt 1

Resumen: 21 preguntas

Notas: Hay algunos sentimientos en este capítulo.

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

"¿Está todo bien, Víctor?"

La pregunta preocupada de Yuuri se encontró con una sonrisa. Víctor lo había arrastrado hasta la arena y los dos se habían sentado allí con Makkachin descansando entre ellos. El aire del océano era frío y agradable, soplando el pelo corto de Yuuri alrededor de su cabeza. El flequillo de Víctor siguió cayendo en sus ojos, oscureciendo la mitad de su cara de la vista entera de Yuuri. Era un poco molesto

"Dije que quería saber todo sobre ti, Yuuri," dijo Víctor lentamente, pasando una mano por la columna de Makkachin. "Pero pareces distante. No puedo decir si es porque eres tímido o porque tienes miedo o por alguna otra razón".

Víctor era mucho más observador de lo que Yuuri le daba crédito, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mal una vez que lo consideró. Honestamente, no había esperado ser llamado tan pronto, pero allí estaba Víctor, abriendo la lata de gusanos que debería haber permanecido cerrada por un tiempo más. Aunque en cierto modo se lo merecía por no haberle dado suficiente crédito al hombre en primer lugar.

Pero, ¿qué era una situación de entrega sin tomar algo a cambio? Esta era una oportunidad, ¿por qué debería dejarla pasar? Yuuri no saldría de esto sin algo de igual valor. No le gustaba hablar de sí mismo, pero lo haría si eso significaba obtener información que creía que valía la pena. Yuuri tenía el potencial de ser astuto si se le daba la oportunidad de serlo.

"Veintiún preguntas," propuso Yuuri. Era algo que tanto él como Phichit habían aprendido muy bien en Estados Unidos. Podría ser usado para muchos propósitos. Chantaje, bromas, stalking. Todo fue posible

"¡Nunca antes había jugado _eso_!" fue la respuesta excitada de Víctor, sus ojos brillaban como si Yuuri le hubiera sugerido lo mejor del mundo.

Víctor parecía más que entusiasta mientras aplaudía. Más de lo que alguien debería estar en la perspectiva de jugar un juego simple que generalmente se juega en fiestas de pijamas o durante los descansos en la escuela. No se parecía en nada a Man Hunt* ni a los juegos de beber que se hacían en fiestas universitarias.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó, un poco desanimado por las acciones del hombre mayor.

La brillante sonrisa de Víctor se desvaneció un poco y parecía un poco muerto de nuevo. "La mayoría solo quiere una foto o un beso. Las personas que _no_ están interesadas en eso realmente no juegan juegos". Él se encogió de hombros. "Quieren practicar todo el tiempo y nunca divertirse. Siempre es trabajo para mis camaradas y fama para mis fanáticos. ¡Y es tan _aburrido_ la mayor parte del tiempo!"

Esa mirada regresó con toda su fuerza. Aquella de muerto. En la que Víctor parecía como si el mundo se estrellara a su alrededor y no pudiera detenerlo. La que había estado en su cara en el último Grand Prix. ¡La que trató de ocultar dando la estúpida sonrisa que hizo enojar a Yuuri sin un final concebible! La que quería vencer de cualquier manera que pudiera, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Yuuri hizo una pausa. Víctor nunca había jugado un juego simple como 21 Preguntas, porque nadie quería jugar con él. Siempre querían adularlo o arrastrarlo en el suelo. Dos extremos y ninguno era agradable. Parecía tan aburrido como el hombre había dicho que era.

De repente, se llenó con la sensación de que a Víctor realmente no le _gustaba_ mucho su fama. Y que tal vez la razón por la que había estado tan feliz de estar cerca de Hasetsu, que le faltaba el ajetreo habitual de una ciudad, era porque no había nadie allí para perseguirlo por fotografías y autógrafos y lanzarle preguntas a su cabeza. Y la familia de Yuuri simplemente lo trató como a Yuuri.

Como si él no fuera un patinador artístico campeón que fuera muy conocido en los deportes.

Quizás Víctor tuvo sus propios problemas, pero nunca hizo un gran trato sobre ellos. Víctor nunca tuvo el hábito de revelar información personal sobre sí mismo más allá de algunos pasatiempos y preferencias.

Era algo nuevo de considerar. Y cambió la percepción de Yuuri de muchas cosas que habían sucedido públicamente en la vida de Víctor.

"Juguemos entonces," insistió Yuuri, doblando sus piernas para poder sentarse mejor. Al menos, le gustaría sentirse cómodo.

 _'¡Okay!'_

Los pensamientos de Yuuri se detuvieron una vez más cuando se dio cuenta de que Víctor no había aceptado verbalmente. Había hecho la seña de OK en ASL. Algo que estaba seguro de que Víctor sabría porque ¿por qué conocería el lenguaje de señas de un país en el que no vivía?

La sonrisa de Víctor era tímida y tal vez un poco avergonzada, pero encantadora aún y mucho mejor que la sonrisa de muerto. "No sé mucho, pero lo estoy intentando. Así que podremos conversar bien, lo prometo".

Víctor estaba aprendiendo una forma de lenguaje de señas solo para poder hablar con Yuuri más fácilmente. Víctor Nikiforov se tomaba un tiempo de su vida personal para aprender un nuevo idioma y poder comunicarse con Yuuri en un nivel que otros no tenían.

"¡Yuuri! ¿Estás llorando? ¿Estás triste? ¡Lo siento!" el hombre insistió preocupado. "¡No sé cómo consolar a la gente triste!" Víctor bramaba, agitando las manos frenéticamente mientras trataba de decidir dónde colocarlas para consolar a Yuuri. Se conformó con una palmada incómoda en los hombros para tratar de calmarlo, lo que solo le dio una risa ahogada a cambio. La acción fue muy apreciada.

"No, Víctor", murmuró el moreno en voz baja, limpiándose furiosamente los ojos. "Estoy conmovido."

Extendió la mano y puso sus manos sobre los dedos crispados de Víctor, sintiendo lo relajados que estaban y lo real que era el otro hombre. Estaba justo allí frente a Yuuri. Una persona real y no un dios intocable patinando en el cielo. Víctor era un personaje personal que estaba en la vida de Yuuri para el futuro. Víctor se preocupó.

"Estoy muy emocionado. Gracias, Víctor".

De los muchos métodos de comunicación disponibles, Víctor había elegido buscar el que le llevaría más tiempo. Todo porque quería facilitárselo a Yuuri. Todo porque, por alguna razón, sintió que era importante hacerlo. Después de todo, Víctor Nikiforov nunca hizo algo que no quisiera. Fue uno de los hechos más conocidos sobre el hombre. _Quería_ aprender ASL y lo estaba haciendo.

Víctor sonrió en respuesta a la gratitud de Yuuri y se sentó más recto para que él y Yuuri pudieran estar lo más cerca posible.

* * *

Víctor estaba emocionado, lo que realmente no había sido su plan cuando llegó a la playa ese día. Simplemente quería hablar y posiblemente intercambiar alguna información, ¡pero esto era mucho mejor! No solo era él el que conocería a Yuuri. Yuuri había ofrecido 21 preguntas, ¡lo que significa que también quería conocer a Víctor! ¡Lo que significaba que estaba interesado en Víctor en un nivel más profundo si quería obtener información sobre el hombre!

"¿Dónde naciste?" fue la primera pregunta de Yuuri.

Víctor miro rápidamente su móvil y levantó una libreta. Preferiría escribir sus respuestas para que Yuuri no estuviera luchando por seguir su discurso. Había notado que Yuuri tenía que hacer una pausa todo el tiempo para poder hacer que él captara todo lo que decía Víctor, y no quería hacerlo aún más difícil para el hombre más joven. Además, no era como si no pudiera apartarse de su camino. Yuuri estaba hablando en voz alta para su beneficio a pesar de no poder escucharse a sí mismo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era corresponder de alguna manera para que el campo de juego fuera igual.

 **San Petersburgo, a lo largo del río Fontanka.**

 **¿Cuándo decidiste comenzar a patinar?**

Yuuri levantó ocho dedos después de unos segundos, una sonrisa pequeña y avergonzada en su rostro.

¡Víctor pensó que era gracioso porque Yuuri debió haber sido adorable! La imagen mental de un Yuuri más pequeño con una cara linda y gordita asaltó su mente, y casi se rió. Tendría que preguntarle a Mama Hiroko si había fotos disponibles. Cuando Yuuri no estuviera cerca, por supuesto. No quería avergonzar al otro más. Al menos no por esto. No estaba seguro de cuánto podría salir con la suya todavía y no iba a intentar empujar demasiados límites todavía.

"¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?" Preguntó Yuuri, con voz baja y un poco pensativa, con los ojos clavados.

Víctor se quedó boquiabierto. Nadie le ha preguntado exactamente _por qué_ antes. Simplemente asumieron que estaba creciendo y que quería ser "más varonil". Él se burló internamente de la idea. La virilidad no tiene nada que ver con eso. El género realmente no tiene nada que ver con eso realmente. Los peinados no deben basarse en las normas de género.

 **Perdí una apuesta. Si ganaba, Georgi teñiría su cabello de rosa.**

 **Si él ganaba, me cortaría el pelo. Fue sobre una camada de cachorros.**

 **Dije que habría más de cinco, él dijo menos de cuatro.**

 **Tenía razón, por lo que mi pobre cabello fue cortado al día siguiente.**

Yuuri pareció apagarse, y Víctor sonrió. "¿Te _gustaba_ mi pelo largo?"

Un rubor y un asentimiento fue su respuesta. ¿Tal vez debería dejarlo crecer de nuevo? ¿Le interesaría eso a Yuuri?

"¿Estás bien?"

Víctor frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no estaría?" ¿Se veía enfermo o algo así? ¿Se le estaba cayendo el pelo otra vez? Esperaba que no. ¡Juraría cualquier texto religioso que se le presentara, que el otro día había encontrado un cabello blanco y que _no_ estaba deseando envejecer!

Yuuri se encogió de hombros mientras alcanzaba su propio móvil. Los minutos pasaron mientras Yuuri escribía lo que sin duda fue una larga respuesta, y giró la pantalla hacia Víctor una vez que finalmente terminó con ella.

 **A veces te ves muerto por dentro. El año pasado en el Grand Prix**

 **Final. En el Campeonato Mundial de vez en cuando**

 **Te ves asi y no te queda bien. No me gusta verlo Y**

 **me molesta pensar que no eres feliz**

Los ojos color avellana de Yuuri eran intensos, y se centraron muy firmemente en la forma sentada de Víctor. Él no parecía estar bromeando. Él no parecía estar tratando de meterse con Víctor. Honestamente, pensó que algo andaba mal y estaba genuinamente preocupado por Víctor. Fue conmovedor de una manera que él no había anticipado, porque la última persona en estar tan preocupada por su salud mental, emocional o física, había sido su antiguo entrenador. Decía el hombre que no estaba hablando con él actualmente.

Sabiendo que su propia respuesta sería larga, Víctor se puso a escribir su propia respuesta.

 **Estoy bien la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces recuerdo lo lejos que he**

 **llegado y los sacrificios que he hecho. Y me doy cuenta de lo cerca que**

 **mi carrera está por terminar, siento que me he ganado este gran**

 **nombre que no significa nada. Miro hacia atrás en**

 **mi vida y lo mejor que tengo que mostrar es un gabinete**

 **de medallas de diferentes colores. Nada más.**

Yuuri lo miró, sus cejas se juntaron en confusión. " _¿Cómo?_ Has logrado tanto de lo que estar orgulloso".

Víctor suspiró al pensar en eso. No era exactamente algo que le gustara que le recordaran, pero él había aceptado el juego y era justo que Yuuri lo explicara para que él pudiera comprenderlo.

 **Soy amigable con todos, Yuuri, pero no tengo muchos amigos.**

 **Tengo competencia. Personas con las que trabajo que se miden**

 **contra mí con la esperanza de vencerme en algún momento. Mientras soy amigable**

 **con muchos, no tengo muchos amigos.**

Y a veces ese pensamiento caía en su mente y no lo dejaba en paz. Su carrera estaba llegando a su fin pronto. No tenía mucho que mostrar aparte de unas brillantes medallas que ya no eran exactamente medallas, y un piso vacío. Sin familia. No muchos amigos. No hay muchos recuerdos fuera del patinaje artístico. Y era triste de pensar cuándo se lo permitía.

* * *

"Tienes amigos aquí".

Los ojos de Víctor, más azules que cualquier otro cielo que Yuuri hubiera visto, se ensancharon levemente, antes de que el ruso mostrara una amplia sonrisa. Yuuri de repente se sentía más ligero en cierto sentido. Porque cuando Víctor le sonrió, le resultó más fácil respirar en cierto sentido. Víctor era hermoso en muchos sentidos, y verlo feliz hizo feliz a Yuuri.

Víctor tenía preocupaciones y problemas como todos los demás. Y estaba ansioso por su carrera y lo que haría con su vida una vez que hubiera terminado con las competiciones. Parecía que Yuuri aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre Víctor Nikiforov. El hombre era simplemente otro veinteañero que se perdió en la vida y no estaba seguro de a dónde iba. En cierto sentido, estaba arraigando a Yuuri.

Algún Fan Número Uno, se _lo_ pensó. Había alardeado de su conocimiento de Víctor, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber nada de verdadera sustancia. Qué tonto había sido en su juventud.

"Yuuri," comenzó Víctor, arrastrando los pies un poco más cerca, "¿por qué hay una foto tuya y un cachorro rodeado de incienso y velas en la sala de almacenamiento?"

Vic-chan. Había visto la foto de ellos, pero como extranjero no entendería el significado.

"Para presentar nuestros respetos", murmuró Yuuri, de repente avergonzado por lo que representaba. Decidió simplemente escribir el resto, sin sentirse capaz de admitir verbalmente qué tan profunda había sido la adoración de su héroe en algún momento de su vida. Era un poco mortificante pensar en lo mucho que había adorado al hombre antes que él por tanto tiempo.

 **Soy un gran fan tuyo, estoy seguro de que lo has adivinado. Cuando supe que**

 **tenías un caniche, yo también quise uno. Y lo llamé Víctor. Vic-chan**

 **para abreviar. La mayoría de las familias japonesas hacen lo mismo con la foto de un ser querido**

 **que ha fallecido. Pasó durante la final del Grand Prix y**

 **fue un momento difícil para mí**

 **Llegué a casa y de inmediato le di mis respetos. Era lo**

 **correcto.**

"Entonces tendrás que enseñarme qué hacer la próxima vez que vayamos, ¿no?"

Un movimiento de cabeza era todo lo que podía manejar en este momento. Era conmovedor cómo parecía que Víctor realmente quería abrazar la cultura japonesa. Incluso si no mostraba ninguna consideración por la formalidad, aún lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual era mejor que la mayoría de las personas extranjeras que Yuuri había conocido.

Usó los palillos incluso si tenía problemas. Se negó a pedir un tenedor porque "quería sumergirse" y "realmente sentirlo". Se aseguró de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada e incluso enderezó a todos los demás si eran un desastre. A veces incluso ayudaba a la madre de Yuuri con los platos si había tiempo y se maravillaba con los diseños en su vajilla y exclamaba que todo era "amazing".

Víctor era un ángel enviado desde arriba que estaba seguro.

Yuuri tuvo que pensar por un momento. ¿Qué otras cosas quería saber sobre Víctor? ¿Por qué había tenido curiosidad durante tanto tiempo?

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"diciembre veinticinco".

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par. ¡De todos los días! ¿Y por qué no lo sabía antes? Él sabía que era en diciembre, pero no la fecha exacta. Él estaba holgazaneando como fan y fue vergonzoso.

"¿Por qué te ruborizas?" Preguntó Víctor, obviamente sin entender las implicaciones.

"Nada. Es tu turno".

"¡Está bien! ¿Por qué te sonrojas?"

¡Maldito sea!

"La víspera de Navidad es una fiesta de parejas aquí", murmuró en voz baja, negándose absolutamente a mirar al hombre a los ojos. "Sin embargo, las festividades suelen durar varios días", explicó Yuuri, mirando fijamente las olas que corrían y no a la cara de Víctor.

Sin embargo, Víctor asintió y pareció fascinado.

Pasando de allí, Yuuri preguntó: "¿Cuántos caniches has tenido?"

"Tres."

Honestamente, como Víctor siguió recibiendo caniches que parecían iguales, había sido confuso decir cuál era uno nuevo.

Víctor se inclinó sobre su móvil, escribiendo sus dedos lo más rápido que pudieron. Apareció casi dos minutos después para mostrarle a Yuuri su siguiente pregunta.

 **Yuuri, me di cuenta de que pareces tener dificultades para abrirte hacia**

 **las personas. Yo mismo incluido a pesar de lo mucho que trato de ayudarte. Me**

 **preguntaba si necesitabas que yo afirmara un cierto papel para ti. Yurio me quería**

 **solo como entrenador, y parece que me quieres como amigo. Otros quieren**

 **que sea el campeón que soy. Solo tengo curiosidad sobre qué papel**

 **sería el mejor para mí para ayudarte. ¿Cuál crees que te beneficiaría más?**

'¿Qué papel sería el mejor?'

 **¿Debería ser una figura paterna o solo un amigo para ti? ¿Tal vez el hermano que**

 **nunca tuviste? ¿Te facilitaría eso la apertura?**

"¡No!"

Yuuri se apartó un poco, sintiéndose como si acabaran de abofetearlo con la dura verdad. Víctor estaba acostumbrado a jugar con las expectativas de la gente cuando salía del hielo. Él puso esa molesta y falsa sonrisa y era el encantador joven que el mundo creía que era. Víctor hacia esto para mantener a todos contentos. Probablemente también se puso diferentes actitudes y máscaras para los demás. Y pensó que debería hacer lo mismo para ayudar a Yuuri a sentirse cómodo y feliz.

Todo era para _hacer_ felices a los demás a expensas de su propia felicidad. No es extraño que pareciera muerto tan a menudo cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando.

Yuuri se levantó de repente, haciendo que tanto el perro como el dueño lo miraran en estado de shock. "¡Solo quiero que seas quien eres! No necesito falsas sonrisas y personalidades encantadoras. ¡Solo quiero que Víctor sea él mismo y no alguien que crea que necesita ser solo por mi bien!"

Y Víctor se veía tan vulnerable allí. Una cosa extraña que Yuuri no había esperado.

La siguiente sonrisa de Víctor era pequeña pero genuina, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción. Y honestamente elevó el espíritu de Yuuri más que cualquier cosa en las últimas semanas. Fue impresionante.

"Gracias, Yuuri".

* * *

Notas de Lilith: Pensar en la soledad que tiene Víctor me pone triste, a pesar que esa misma es un factor detonante para que se interese en Yuuri; el simple hecho de estar rodeado de personas y aun sentirse solo ha de ser desesperanzador.

*Man Hunt: Es un sitio web, algo asi como tinder, donde se puede conocer a personas de tu mismo sexo, orientado prácticamente a solo hombres que buscan tener relaciones


	11. Conversación Pt2

Capítulo 11: Conversación Pt 2

Resumen: conclusión de la conversación

-Me gusta que el portugués sea el tercer idioma de Víctor. No puedo evitarlo, pero siento que el lenguaje se descarta en favor del español. Y la gente lo confunde con español MUCHO. **(es muy parecido eso sí)**

-A un tiempo atrás había un hashtag en Twitter llamado #HearingPrivilege y obtuve algunos ejemplos de las explicaciones de Yuuri. Deberían echarles un vistazo. Mucha gente se enojó con este capítulo porque sentían que estaba sacando ejemplos de mi trasero solo para atacar a los que pueden escuchar.

-Por favor, tenga en cuenta que los Implantes Cocleares son una gran decisión de vida y, aunque a algunos en la Comunidad de Sordos no les importa, otros no están aceptando la idea. Las opiniones siempre variarán en temas como estos.

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

 **(Culpo a mi beta por el atraso de capitulo)**

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. Sigo de vuelta

* * *

"Víctor, ¿cómo fue posible que te inspirara?"

¿Cómo responder eso para que tuviera sentido para Yuuri? No mucha gente entendía a Víctor cuando trataba de explicarles sus pensamientos. Él no era tan bueno para expresar sus sentimientos. El patinaje era otra historia, pero cualquier otro tipo de comunicación él nunca había sido tan bueno. Entonces o simplemente era malo en las explicaciones, o no se esforzaban lo suficiente para entenderlo. Cualquiera de las dos podría ser completamente posible.

Aun así, iba a intentar decirle a Yuuri y esperaba que Yuuri lo entendiera.

 **He ido perdido mi disfrute de la competencia, supongo.**

 **Solía ser divertido y me encantaba, pero es**

 **lo mismo todos los años. Nada cambia.**

 **Todavía gano, la gente lo espera y mis rutinas**

 **Se vuelven aún más aburridas a medida que pasa el tiempo.**

 **Ya no soy una novedad, Yuuri.**

 **La gente está acostumbrada a mí, y mientras me**

 **admiran, simplemente no es suficiente para complacerlos**

 **de verdad de la manera que quiero.**

 **Y si no estoy satisfecho con lo que estoy haciendo,**

 **se verá en mi desempeño. Y entonces**

 **Comenzaré a perder mi autocontrol y lo ruinare**

 **todo lo que he construido para mí.**

Miró su mano, aferrándose a la fría arena con frustración mientras trataba de pensar cómo redactar el resto de su respuesta. No tenía que pensar demasiado porque era como una confesión. Como si estuviera desvelando todos sus secretos y realmente no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Y como realmente le gustaba Yuuri como persona, no tenía que sentirse incómodo con eso.

Víctor se puso a teclear tan rápido como pudo, no queriendo que el otro esperara más de lo necesario.

 **No sabes lo aburrido que estaba cuando patinaba**

 **Stammi Vicino. Y luego viniste**

 **y le diste algo que me faltaba. Emoción.**

 **Es fácil poner cara, pero es difícil para mí**

 **sentir las verdaderas emociones necesarias para ello. Como la situación**

 **no era una en la que hubiera estado antes, no estaba seguro de cómo**

 **seguir adelante con eso. Las emociones no son mi área. Mientras mi**

 **presentación es buena, mis técnicas siempre han sido**

 **mejor.**

 **Tienes eso. Esperaba que, al ayudarte,**

 **encontraría la inspiración que necesito.**

"¿La tienes?" preguntó Yuuri entonces, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Has encontrado la inspiración?" preguntó Yuuri, luciendo tan serio como antes. "¿Has encontrado lo que necesitas?"

Víctor sonrió.

 **Creo que sí, aunque ahora estoy seguro de que la inspiración no fue**

 **lo que necesitaba Solo necesitaba que me recordaran por qué**

 **amaba el patinaje, y me ayudas a recordarlo todos los días.**

El sonrojo de Yuuri era adorable y el pequeño meneo de los hombros aún más. Hizo que Víctor quisiera darle un abrazo de oso, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de si Yuuri estaba listo para eso. Podría esperar un poco más antes de ir tan lejos.

"Yuuri, hay algo que he querido preguntar, pero no estaba seguro de si sería grosero o no".

Una inclinación de la cabeza. "Continúa", dijo el hombre, gesticulando con la mano.

Víctor tipeó lo más rápido posible. Había estado pensando en eso por un tiempo y realmente quería saber.

 **No me refiero a esto de una manera grosera, lo juro.**

 **Solo tengo curiosidad como una persona que escucha todo**

 **El tiempo. Me pregunté cómo sería no escuchar.**

 **¿Qué es para ti personalmente?**

Yuuri no parecía ofendido en absoluto, lo cual fue lo primero que calmó a Víctor. Sus manos se habían vuelto húmedas y frías y un hilo de miedo se había enroscado en su espina dorsal. Había estado esperando no lastimar los sentimientos de Yuuri. Tenía tanta suerte de que Yuuri fue tolerante y lleno de paciencia.

Yuuri trajo sus piernas hacia atrás en una forma doblada y comenzó a escribir en su propio móvil. La primera parte de la respuesta fue más larga de lo que Víctor esperaba, pero también fue muy intrigante.

 **Las experiencias varían, estoy seguro de que lo entenderás.**

 **Pero para mí ... es necesario estar atentos. Solo tengo**

 **cuatro sentidos, y uno de ellos lo estoy perdiendo con**

 **bastante rapidez. Eventualmente me declararán legalmente ciego.**

 **Necesito mis ojos más que nada, porque soy sordo.**

 **Las personas con privilegiadas auditivos no se dan cuenta de lo afortunados que**

 **son. Cuando cruzo la calle, tengo más posibilidades**

 **de ser atropellado por un automóvil, que una persona que oye. Si**

 **alguien viene a la vuelta de la esquina, lo más probable**

 **es que la persona lo escuche y tenga la oportunidad de reaccionar.**

 **No tengo ese lujo. No todos los conductores siguen el**

 **reglamento del tránsito después de todo. Literalmente estoy poniendo mi fe**

 **en las personas que me rodean y puede ser angustioso**

 **veces.**

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, como si este tipo de cosas estuviera bien porque se había acostumbrado. Víctor no creía que estuviera bien en lo más mínimo. Y de ahora en adelante debería convertirse en algo a lo que alguien debería acostumbrarse.

 **Tengo que mirar todo a mi alrededor más de cerca de lo que me gustaría,**

 **solo para asegurarme de estar al día con la multitud. Vivo en un**

 **mundo donde las cosas son hechas específicamente para aquellos que**

 **puede escuchar, y puede ser difícil a veces.**

 **No recibo sirenas de emergencia ni advertencias de tormenta. Si no**

 **hubiera tenido a Celestino, nunca habría sabido**

 **el cambio de embarque en el aeropuerto. Entonces habría estado**

 **varado muchas veces en países extranjeros de lo contrario.**

 **Tengo suerte si alguien agrega subtítulos o acercamientos a**

 **un video. La mitad de las veces las personas tendrán una resolución de mierda**

 **por lo que capturar los movimientos de sus labios es difícil con la cámara**

 **o bien no puede mantenerse al ritmo de la velocidad a la que se mueven, o no está**

 **enfocado**

"Cuando la mayoría de la gente se entera de mi _'discapacidad'_ ", dijo Yuuri, burlándose firmemente en su lugar, "se ponen ... estúpidos. No puedo decirte cuántas veces he tenido que lidiar con personas y sus prejuicios o sus falsas convicciones "

Fue directo, y Víctor no pudo evitar sonreír ante la obvia frustración de Yuuri sin lo estúpida que podía ser. Él conocía bien el sentimiento, aunque por diferentes razones. Demostró cuán conectada estaba la humanidad, que incluso las personas de diferentes culturas experimentaron exactamente el mismo drama.

 **He tratado con personas que de repente se me acercan una**

 **Vez que descubren que no puedo escucharlos. Hacen la conversación lenta**

 **algo que me molesta, o poner una mano en mi brazo y**

 **Dicen que lamentan que sea sordo.**

 **Por supuesto, la mayoría encuentra una excusa para alejarse de mí**

 **tan pronto como sea posible. Muchos de ellos son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para**

 **pensar que la sordera es algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa y**

 **me dirán que me aleje de ellos inmediatamente.**

 **No pude ir a clínicas sin cita en Estados Unidos porque me**

 **rechazaban por ser sordo. O más como que no me**

 **permitían un intérprete porque yo no era estadounidense y no estaba**

 **dentro de su programa de salud que lo hizo un poco más difícil porque**

 **las facturas del hospital son ridículas y no estaba buscando**

 **una deuda.**

 **En cualquier otro momento que necesitaba un intérprete, mucha gente se**

 **preguntaba si me estaban ayudando a hacer trampa en mis**

 **clases Tuve suficiente drama sobre eso que la gente venía**

 **y gritaba en mi oído en un intento de obtener una reacción.**

 **A muchas personas sordas se les niegan los servicios de intérprete en**

 **situaciones particulares. Simplemente tenía que esperar que una tienda cercana**

 **tuviese medicamentos que pudiera tomar si estuviera enfermo. Que el**

 **profesor a cargo no rechace al intérprete. Que**

 **me permitieran ingresar a los días de exámenes con mi intérprete.**

 **A veces la vida puede ser un obstáculo. Imagina que la sordera es**

 **ese mismo obstáculo, pero unos centímetros más alto.**

Yuuri suspiró y dejó de escribir por un momento, dedos tocando su rodilla. Víctor extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas alentadoras, y recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

Fue agradable ver a Yuuri tan dispuesto a sonreír cuando hace un mes era un tímido desastre. Mostró la progresión en su relación. Una relación que se haría aún más fuerte con el tiempo.

 **Dos mujeres y un hombre se han excusaron de una cita**

 **conmigo y nunca regresaron. Otra persona se quedó, pero comentó**

 **que yo, 'no sonaba retrasado como otras personas Sordas'.**

 **Lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa, como si fuera un cumplido.**

 **Incluso tuvo la audacia de cuestionar mi sordera porque si puedo**

 **hablar y entender tan bien, no puedo ser sordo.**

 **A menudo me llamaron "buscador de atención" por ciertas personas**

 **que no entendían ni trataban de hacerlo.**

El agarre de Víctor en la arena se tensó. Le gustaría golpear a esas personas en la cara.

Una reacción violenta para Víctor, pero se sentiría hermoso, estaba seguro.

 **No puedo disfrutar de la música como otras personas, y hay algunas canciones que**

 **Me gustaría poder escuchar. Algunas personas que desearía poder oír hablar.**

 **Aunque no es algo que afecta a todos mis pensamientos.**

 **Y superé mis celos de escuchar a la gente hace años.**

 **Pero el pensamiento aparece de vez en cuando y no puedo evitarlo.**

 **La ansiedad te hace eso. Trae recuerdos**

 **molestos o pensamientos en momentos aleatorios.**

 **Fue difícil al principio, estar en una familia de personas**

 **Que oyen y tratar de comunicarse con ellos. Recuerdo**

 **las dificultades que todos pasaron solo para aprender a conversar**

 **mi manera. Muchas familias ni siquiera se toman la molestia de llegar tan lejos y**

 **solo tratará de encontrar una manera de 'arreglar' a su hijo.**

 **Eso me hizo abrir los ojos. Que fue lo que me animo**

 **a aprender a cómo hablar a su manera. Horas de**

 **clases de signos y logopedia. Pidiéndome no ser más**

 **NORMAL, pero agradeciéndoles por acercarse a mí. Cuando los demás**

 **no se molestaron, mi familia y amigos decidieron que lo harían**

 **llegarían a mí.**

 **Saber que alguien se preocupa lo suficiente por ti para aprender un**

 **nuevo idioma por ti, es increíble. Por eso estoy**

 **muy agradecido de que hayas decidido aprender una forma de lenguaje**

 **de señas para que podamos hablar más fácil. La mente abierta que**

 **has demostrado que no lo esperaba, por eso lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Gracias.**

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Yuuri. No se cayeron ni gotearon, pero estaban allí.

Y Víctor se quedó sentado allí, considerando la gran ventaja que tenía sobre Yuuri. Nunca pensó que cruzar la calle podía ser peligroso para cualquiera, siempre y cuando miraran en ambos sentidos y siguieran las señales proporcionadas. Nunca se le ocurrió que algo así pudiera ser una prueba.

Su amigo lo había descrito como tener que depositar su fe en extraños. lo que significa que tuvo que aprender a esperar que todos siguieran la ley. Que era malditamente triste

Yuuri tenía razón. El mundo estaba hecho para las personas oyentes porque eran la mayoría. Y en lugar de abrazar la igualdad y al menos _tratar_ de ofrecer algo para incluir a las personas con discapacidades, desventajas o enfermedades, la gente se enojaría u ofendería. Incluso irían tan lejos como para burlarse de los discapacitados si 'no estaban lo suficientemente discapacitados'. ¿Por qué alguien tenía que tener un cierto nivel de discapacidad para ser considerado discapacitado?

Eso era triste y decepcionante. Y no era como si Víctor fuera inocente. Nunca había considerado nada de esto antes, por lo que no estaba libre de culpa. Nunca había afectado su vida, por lo que no se había tomado ningún tiempo para pensar en ello.

Tal vez era hora de comenzar.

"Víctor, ¿hablas español?" Yuuri preguntó de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeó, sin esperar eso de todas las cosas después de una discusión tan intensa.

"No, hablo portugués. ¿Por qué crees que podría hablar español?" ¿Alguien le dijo a Yuuri que hablaba español?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, "Mari dijo que sonabas español cuando cambias de idioma a veces".

"Son _muy_ diferentes. Confía en mí".

 _'Okay.'_

* * *

 _'Entonces, ¿cómo vas con Víctor?'_ hizo señas Minako mientras alcanzaba su botella de sake.

Yuuri no pudo evitar mirarla. "Está yendo bien." Y realmente lo _estaba_. Todo era. Mucho mejor de lo que jamás podría haber esperado. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar que Víctor trataría de aprender un idioma completamente nuevo, y, sin embargo, el hombre lo estaba dando todo.

Víctor estaba entrenando a Yuuri en patinaje, y Yuuri estaba entrenando a Víctor en ASL. Ambos estaban aprendiendo algo del otro, lo que hacía su relación mucho más fuerte en cierto sentido. Dar y recibir. Y Víctor realmente daba tanto como tomaba. Incluso hicieron señas para las maniobras de patinaje específicas, así que a Víctor le sería más fácil incorporarlas en su entrenamiento.

 _'¿Ya sabes qué canción usar?'_

 _'Me puse en contacto con Phichit. Él conoce a todos. Una chica en la universidad creó una canción para mí. Me dijo que pensaba que me representaba perfectamente. Ella no sabía que no podía oír, y nunca corregí su suposición. Terminé por no usarla nunca porque, aunque a Celestino le gustaba, no sentía que fuera a funcionar._

 _'Phichit me va a conseguir su correo electrónico para que pueda pedir otra copia'._

 _'Bueno. Espero que todo salga bien al final "._

Lo mismo esperaba él. Esperaba que a Víctor le gustara, porque solo había algunas cosas que no necesitaban mucho tiempo para trabajar.

* * *

' _¡Lo estás haciendo bien, Yuuri!'_ estaba dirigido a él.

La sonrisa orgullosa de Víctor fue suficiente para hacer sentir cálido a Yuuri. Sus preocupaciones ya casi habían desaparecido por completo. Víctor había entrado con su sonrisa tonta, ojos amables y un interés vibrante en todo lo que hacía Yuuri.

Se involucró no solo en el lenguaje de señas, sino también en la compra de libros y videos, y en pedir cosas en línea. El hombre había gastado una cantidad que Yuuri ni siquiera quería pensar, todo para poder educarse a sí mismo.

A veces se quedaba despierto hasta bien entrada la noche, estudiando ciertas cosas y haciéndole preguntas a Yuuri porque quería saber más. Tenía un cuaderno lleno de preguntas y observaciones, donde él y Yuuri se sentaban en su cama en las noches y discutían lo que Víctor había ido aprendiendo. Pasaban la computadora portátil de ida y vuelta y simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Víctor decidió aprender sobre un nuevo tema porque su relación con Yuuri había atraído su atención hacia muchos problemas que él desconocía.

Una cosa era prometer que intentarías mejor, otra era realmente _ser_ mejor, con resultados obvios.

Víctor había aprendido sobre los implantes cocleares y había preguntado por qué tantas personas Sordas y con problemas de audición no las obtenían.

Eso obviamente los condujo a otra larga discusión con Yuuri explicando que aún eran increíblemente caros incluso con una _buena_ atención médica. Que tenían que ser implantados quirúrgicamente, y que todavía había un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que se rompieran y se necesitaría una cirugía adicional para solucionarlos, lo que podría ser una pérdida de dinero. Que no todos eran compatibles con tales dispositivos. Que podrían pasar _años_ hasta que alguien se acostumbre a un IC. Que podrían obstaculizar ciertos exámenes médicos que podrían ser un peligro para la salud de alguien. Que en realidad llegaban con riesgos una vez que se completaba la cirugía.

El último punto fue que muchas personas sordas no apoyaban ese método. Como si fuera una bofetada en la cara para tratar de hacerlos más 'normales'. Hacerlos escuchas. En lugar de simplemente adaptarse con métodos que sin duda serían más fáciles a largo plazo, pero requieren más tiempo para implementarlos y hacerlos comunes, crearon una forma para ayudarlos de la "manera incorrecta". Al menos para algunas personas sordas.

Los IC sugieren que una persona sorda podría ser capaz de oír, y eso era incorrecto. No se hacían capaces de oír, simplemente se les dio un método estresante para combatir su sordera. Como si ser sordo fuera algo tan horrible que tuvieran que ser hechos oyentes para ser aceptados y "normales".

O así era como Yuuri y muchos otros los veían.

Luego pasó a explicar los audífonos y las dificultades de la batería que los acompañaban.

Y Víctor una vez más dejó de considerar mucho después de otra de sus conversaciones. Con cara seria mientras continuaba leyendo los libros que había comprado.

Sí, Yuuri estaba muy contento con Víctor. La participación de Víctor en su vida lo hacía sentir más allá de la razón.

"Vamos otra vez, solo para estar seguros," dijo Yuuri mientras se enderezaba para practicar la secuencia de pasos una vez más.

 _'Okay'_ , hizo la seña Víctor a cambio.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Vaya perdón por la demora, ni dos semanas de que regrese a la escuela esta ya me esta matando lentamente. Me encanta que Victor se involucre tanto en la condición de Yuuri, el es tan lindo.**

 **Ya para terminar la autora dejo el link de un video en youtube sobre cosas que no se le deben decir a una persona sorda, el video esta en ingles y obviamente esta subtitulado, le dejo el nombre del video Things Not To Say To A Deaf Person by BBC Three. (Realmente me pone a pensar si la gente piensa antes de hablar)**


	12. Comunicaciones

Capítulo 12: Comunicaciones

Resumen: y entonces empieza el entrenamiento

\- Amo a Phichit como a muchos. Creo que además de nuestra pareja principal, es mi personaje favorito en general. Y él es el tipo de bff leal y protector que comenzaría la guerra si alguien lastima a sus amigos.

-Una vez más, perdón por no poder incorporar el episodio diez revelaciones en este fic. :(

-Los implantes cocleares parecen ser muy aterradoras.

-En otra nota, mis hijos se comprometieron el 7 de diciembre en España. ^ - ^

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

 **(Beta de Lilith: Sunshine)**

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

"Como ya sabes el alfabeto, comenzaremos por hacer señas básicas con canciones para niños, ¿okay? Es más fácil y cuando aprendes un nuevo idioma, utilizas música de otros idiomas. Es más divertido para otros. Tuve una gran cantidad de mis tareas así cuando era pequeño, tanto para la terapia del habla _como_ para las señas".

Víctor asintió con la cabeza, parecía extrañamente concentrado y un poco inseguro. Pero estaba muy decidido a aprender de Yuuri, por lo que Yuuri no lo molestaría.

"Haremos cosas simples que se usan en Estados Unidos. Mi entrenador era estadounidense y me hizo hacer esto todo el tiempo, así que no te sientas extraño. Es algo totalmente natural de hacer".

Hush Little Baby fue la canción que Yuuri había elegido, y aunque no cantó las palabras, Víctor todavía parecía encantado de todos modos, mientras las manos y los dedos se movían con gracia.

No se sorprendió de que los dedos de Víctor se engancharan rápidamente. Que sus manos se movieron con la gracia fluida que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a ver en el hielo. E incluso cuando estaba aprendiendo algo nuevo, Víctor lograba que pareciera sencillo y hermoso. Incluso si a veces él hacia la seña en la dirección incorrecta.

"Te está yendo muy bien", se aseguró de decir.

Víctor sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

"Tomaremos un descanso hoy. Esperaba que pudieras mostrarme un poco y que pudiéramos salir a almorzar".

Víctor se aseguró de darle a Yuuri su mirada suplicante, con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente húmedos en las esquinas con la esperanza de obtener su docilidad. Y Yuuri le envió una mirada acompañada por una mueca de la ceja derecha, pero terminó asintiendo de la misma manera, por lo que Víctor consideró que era una victoria.

Él se levantó de un salto y dio un grito de alegría. "¿Hay algún lugar al que podamos ir para conseguirle a Makkachin algunas golosinas también?"

La expresión de Yuuri se suavizó y él asintió. "Sí. Déjame vestirme".

 _'¡Okay!'_

Víctor se acomodó dónde estaba sentado y acarició la piel de Makkachin mientras esperaban a Yuuri. Quería ver todo lo que Hasetsu tenía para ofrecer. Había estado en la pista, en la tienda de ramen y en el océano. ¡Él quería ver todo lo demás también! ¿Tenían un parque? ¿Un cine? ¿Había un lugar para ir de excursión por casualidad? ¡Él quería verlo todo!

Cuando Yuuri regresó, vestía una simple camiseta roja y un pantalón de riel negro. Alrededor de su cintura había una sudadera con capucha negra que estaba fuertemente atada.

"¿Listo?"

Víctor le dio a Makkachin un beso mojado en la nariz y él saltó con un exuberante: "¡Hai!"

Cuando estuvieron afuera, Yuuri se inclinó hacia su espacio para hablarle en voz baja. "Es bueno que estés aquí por un tiempo. Podrás ver dos festivales en agosto".

Los festivales significaban comida y juegos. Pero principalmente comida. A Víctor le gustaba la comida. Pero nunca había estado en un festival antes, así que no estaba seguro de qué tipo de comida estaría disponible para comer. Especialmente en Japón.

"¿Son divertidos?" preguntó, ansioso.

"Sí. Siempre hay una exhibición de fuegos artificiales al final también".

¡Víctor amaba los fuegos artificiales! Y como nunca antes había estado en un festival, ¡estaba emocionado!

* * *

"¡Víctor!"

Él fue totalmente entrometido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Finalmente contactó a la chica, Ketty, y la hizo acordar enviarle la música una vez más porque había extraviado el último CD en el camino de regreso a Japón. Ella había estado muy feliz e incluso un poco nerviosa si él estaba en lo cierto.

No desconocía por completo lo que significaría para su carrera como compositora utilizar su música en un torneo oficial que millones de personas verían. Podría darle a su propia carrera el impulso que necesitaría una vez que se haya graduado de la universidad, y a Yuuri _le_ gustaba ayudar a la gente.

Así que era una especie de tomar y dar entre ellos, y él estaba bien con eso.

La luz de Víctor estaba apagada, pero Yuuri no se estaba conteniendo y simplemente se lanzó a la cama del otro hombre. Accidentalmente aplastó la cola de Makkachin en el proceso y se disculpó con una palmada rápida en la cabeza antes de sacudir a Víctor de su somnolencia.

El hombre sintió la repentina caída de peso sobre la cama, pero no se movió mucho exactamente. Simplemente miró a Yuuri a través de ojos entrecerrados, esperando que hiciera algo.

Yuuri colocó los auriculares sobre su cabeza plateada, puso el sonido a lo que supuso que era un volumen aceptable, y presionó Play.

Los ojos soñolientos de Víctor se cerraron por un momento, y luego se abrieron, brillando. Él asintió con firmeza mientras se sentaba.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Ella me dijo que lo nombrara. Se supone que debe _representarme_. Mi vida y carrera".

Víctor tomó una de sus manos y la giró para colocar un ligero beso en la muñeca interna. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y, a pesar de estar nervioso por la acción, Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír a cambio. "Creo que ella te canalizó perfectamente", dijo Víctor. "Es suave y hermoso, pero se vuelve fuerte y casi hipnotizante. Como tú".

Yuuri se sonrojó más, incapaz de contener esa reacción cuando esas palabras venían de Víctor Nikiforov de todas las personas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente atractivo y suave?

"Practicaremos con eso mañana", dijo Víctor mientras se relajaba. Su sonrisa tomó una inclinación burlona. "¿Te gustaría unirte a mí hasta entonces?"

Yuuri se apresuró a irse, movimientos tan bruscos como cuando entró.

La sonrisa burlona de Víctor estuvo en su mente por el resto de la noche.

* * *

El calor del verano los golpeó de repente. Yuuri despertó en una cama húmeda por sudar durante toda la noche. Probablemente era la primera vez en un tiempo que quería correr a la pista solo para refrescarse dentro. El trabajo de Yuuko era beneficioso en días como este.

Donde el calor estaba lamiendo tu cuerpo y riendo malévolamente en su oído.

Se estremeció ante el recordatorio y rodó sus mangas.

Víctor le hizo hacer algunas vueltas de práctica alrededor de la pista y comenzó a trabajar en las secuencias de pasos con él.

Yuuri quería sacar todas las partes en las que era bueno, primero fuera del camino. Le quedaban dos meses para realmente sumergirse en el programa y planeaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Esa mañana, Yuuko le había dicho que el entrenador de Yurio, Yakov Feltsman, había llevado a su ex esposa para ayudar a entrenar a Yurio. La mujer era como Minako-sensei. Una estrella en el mundo del ballet y ganadora de varios premios. También se dijo que era increíblemente difícil de trabajar y tenía grandes expectativas.

Por lo que le dijo Yuuko, le gritaba a Yurio todo el día todos los días y Yuuri se encontró esperando que el estrés no llegara al adolescente. La actitud de Yurio dejaba mucho que desear la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Yuuri simplemente asumió que era un tipo de mecanismo de defensa.

Le enseñó a Yuuri el Salchow. Lo más importante es que demostró cómo aterrizar varias veces, no solo una vez. Entonces _tenía_ que haber más en su carácter de lo que Yuuri podía ver.

Además, el niño era un buen maestro para alguien que no sabía que su alumno era sordo.

No iba a atacar a un adolescente simplemente porque tenía una mala boca y una mala actitud. Eso sería inmaduro.

Yuuri fue a por un Quad Salchow y falló el aterrizaje, pero aun así logró evitar colisionar con el hielo, por lo que al menos estaba mejorando.

"¡Víctor!" Yuuri gritó, esperando la atención del otro antes de agregar en lenguaje de señas, _'Quiero volver a intentarlo'_.

Hubo un momento de mirada evidente y concentración profunda en la parte de Víctor, antes de que su expresión se aligerara y él sonrió. "¿Quieres ir otra vez? ¡Claro!"

Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Víctor estaba aprendiendo y estaba demostrando cuánto intentaba todos los días.

* * *

"¡Hey, Yuuri!" Phichit sonrió mientras saludaba. _'¿Cómo estás?'_

Yuuri sonrió a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y él hizo las señas, _'¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Víctor ha sido de gran ayuda!_

La cara de Phichit se suavizó en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa muy sugestiva en eso. _'¿Oh enserio? Dime.'_

 _'Lo que sea que estés pensando, puedes parar. No es así_ – Yuuri hizo las señas, con la cara enrojecida por las implicaciones en los ojos de su amigo.

 _'¡No sé a qué te refieres, mi amigo! Entonces, dime cómo es tener a la leyenda del patinaje como tu entrenador. ¿Es un idiota? ¿Necesito hacer una publicación en Twitter? Porque con gusto lo haré, lo sabes._

Ah, Yuuri adoraba a Phichit. Él era un buen amigo. Y con su legión de seguidores, los cuarenta y siete millones de ellos, podría empezar a tener problemas con la gente si realmente quisiera. Y con todos sus admiradores, el drama se extendería por todas partes y sería muy difícil ahogarlo.

Entonces, si Phichit comenzara una campaña para arruinar a Víctor Nikiforov, habría una buena posibilidad de que hiciera algún daño permanente.

Fue una oferta conmovedora, pero innecesaria.

 _'No, ha sido un caballero perfecto. Está aprendiendo ASL para que él y yo podamos conversar más fácilmente._

La frente de Phichit se amplio. _'Maldición.'_

"Yeah. ¿Cómo están tú y Celestino?"

 _'Bien. He estado trabajando muy duro. Deberías echarle un vistazo a mi Instagram. Hemos estado filmando algunas de mis prácticas. ¡Te mostrará a qué te enfrentas en esta próxima temporada!_

"¡Yo haré eso!"

 _'¿Así que ya tienes un tema?'_

Yuuri se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo por un segundo. Sus manos hicieron las señas y Phichit se quedó boquiabierto.

 _"Has cambiado mucho desde que Víctor entró en tu vida. Espero ver tus actuaciones, Yuuri._

"Tú también, Phichit. Asegúrate de mantenerte hidratado".

Phichit agito la mano rechazándolo, pero asintió.

 _'Si mamá. Gracias mamá.'_

 _Nos vemos pronto.'_

La pantalla se puso negra un momento después, y Yuuri se reclinó contra su silla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él realmente estaba esperando la próxima temporada. Demasiado. Con Phichit para competir contra y con Víctor como su nuevo entrenador, la próxima temporada se veía muy bien.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: bueno se supone que debería estar haciendo mi tarea pero heme aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, posiblemente suba un capitulo antes del fin de semana, yei.**

 **Empezare a subir dos capítulos por semana pues he decidido traducir otros dos long fics de YOI y unos que otros one shots, el proximo capitulo pondre los adelantos de los nuevos fics ;)**

 **E** **stoy cavando mi propia tumba, i know, pero el victuuri puede mas conmigo, Help!**


	13. De Compras

Resumen: ¡Víctor quiere ir de compras!

Notas: Creo que Hasetsu fue modelado después de Karatsu. Los puntos de referencia y el posicionamiento son demasiado similares uno del otro. Sin embargo, no mencione esto como un hecho, no estoy 100% seguro. Sin embargo, de Karatsu a Fukuoka es de aproximadamente una hora de viaje, entonces sí. Voy a pretender que Hasetsu ha reemplazado a Karatsu hasta que se demuestre que es verdadero o falso.

€ 1000 Euros es un poco más de $ 1000 USD y alrededor de £ 835 libras esterlinas y alrededor de ¥ 12,1790 JPY. Sin embargo, las tasas de conversión cambian todo el tiempo, por lo que, por el momento, consideren esto como lo que estoy usando. Solo para darte una idea de cómo gastar dinero hace feliz a Víctor como persona.

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

 **(Beta de Lilith: Sunshine)**

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

"¿Dónde está Makkachin?"

"Durmiendo con Yuuri", murmuró Katsuki Mari sosteniendo de su cigarrillo. De alguna manera, ella siempre tenía uno a la mano.

Él había sido abandonado. ¡Su precioso caniche lo había dejado por otro! Sin embargo, Yuuri era realmente adorable y difícil de resistir, ¡así que tal vez por eso Makkachin lo había abandonado! ¡Pero aun así! No había esperado que su Makka se levantara y se enganchara a Yuuri en el momento en que pisara tierra extranjera. Ella se parecía mucho a su dueño de esa manera. Víctor había influido en su caniche en un nivel espiritual.

"¿Por qué no vas a verlos?"

Víctor palideció ante la sugerencia. ¿Entrar a la habitación de Yuuri? ¿Sin el permiso de Yuuri? No había forma de que él pudiera hacer tal cosa. Especialmente desde que Yuuri le había informado de su deseo de espacio personal. Su habitación era su "santuario" y ser invitado era algo raro. Víctor quería ser invitado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y arrojó los restos de su cigarrillo en una lata pequeña. "Mueve el interruptor en el pasillo. Es una luz que parpadea sobre su puerta como una luz estroboscópica con el fin de captar su atención. Si no abre la puerta en diez segundos, puede entrar. Así es como usualmente conseguimos su atención antes de que la tecnología avanzara tan rápido ".

Mari lo despidió con la mano y buscó otro cigarrillo en el bolsillo, ya que tenía algo de tiempo antes de tener que volver al trabajo.

Víctor decidió ir por ello. Estaba un poco aburrido y todo era más divertido con amigos. Así que podría querer arrastrar a Yuuri y Makkachin a dar un paseo o algo por el aire fresco. ¡O podrían ir a algún lugar divertido!

Nunca antes había considerado el botón en la pared junto a la puerta de Yuuri, pero en realidad era realmente interesante ahora que sabía para qué era. Una especie de señal de advertencia tal vez. Yuuri le había dicho que tenía que estar atento porque no podía oír. Como no podría oír a nadie llamar a su puerta, la luz debe haber sido instalada para darle privacidad e independencia. Un timbre para sordos.

Yuuri confiaba mucho en sus ojos. Y también le preocupaba su visión, pero trataba de mantenerse positivo en ese frente. Era un método ingenioso para darle la privacidad que le correspondía.

Víctor presionó el botón verde y comenzó a contar. Diez ... siete ... cinco ... Llegó al cuatro cuando Yuuri abrió la puerta.

Tenía el pelo revuelto y pegado en varios lugares. De hecho, no parecía que hubiera salido de la cama, sino más bien como si hubiera intentado darle un nuevo estilo y falló un poco. Fue lindo y Víctor pudo haberse reído un poco. Sin embargo, parecía completamente despierto, y estaba vestido solo con calzoncillos de algodón. Los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de quién había estado en su puerta, y Víctor parpadeó cuando la puerta le golpeó la cara.

Justo cuando estaba planeando presionar el botón otra vez, la puerta se abrió una vez más para revelar a Yuuri completamente vestido, con la cara más roja que cualquier rojo que Víctor le haya visto hasta ahora. Tenía un par de pantalones de pijama negro y una camisa roja que tenía algún tipo de símbolo en el frente.

"Pasa," murmuró Yuuri mientras lo agarraba por el brazo y literalmente lo tiraba dentro. ¡Había sido invitado!

Makkachin estaba de hecho en la cama, descansando en la luz del sol de la mañana que entraba por las grietas de las persianas. Hubo apenas un segundo para reconocer la presencia de Víctor antes de que el cachorro demasiado grande volviera a dormitar. Hizo un mohín por un segundo, pero decidió no molestar al otro porque Makka debió haberse acostado la noche anterior cuando fueron a correr por la playa.

Yuuri hizo un gesto hacia la silla de la computadora mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 _'¿Algo mal?'_ Yuuri había hecho señas un poco más lentamente para su beneficio. Él era un ángel.

" _No_ ", Víctor hizo la seña mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Estoy aburrido y quiero hacer algo. Esperaba que tuvieras algunas ideas para pasar el tiempo".

Yuuri estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de sugerir algo que Víctor no había esperado, pero muy apreciado de todos modos, ¡porque significaba que podía ir y gastar dinero en cosas japonesas! Él siempre sería un turista. No importaba cuántas veces había estado en alguna parte, Víctor querría comprar cosas.

"Podemos tomar un viaje en tren a Fukuoka y caminar".

 _"¡¿De Verdad?!"_ preguntó, rebotando en su silla.

Yuuri asintió. "Sería una hora en ambos sentidos, pero podría ser divertido".

Víctor se hincó de rodillas de inmediato, la mano derecha se movió para frotarse locamente contra su pecho por el movimiento de _"¿Por favor?"_

Yuuri simplemente sonrió y asintió.

* * *

La emoción absoluta de Víctor por ir a un sitio nuevo era casi palpable. Él rebotó en su asiento y sonrió cuando Yuuri le dio un afectuoso meneo de cabeza.

Aunque para ser honesto, estar encerrado en un lugar durante tanto tiempo tenía que ser molesto a veces, para que él pudiera entender. Víctor realmente no pidió mucho y sin duda se esforzó mucho para ser complaciente con los demás, por lo que Yuuri no vio nada malo en llevarlo a un lugar nuevo.

Eran algunas de las pocas personas en el tren, y para mantener su conversación privada, simplemente se intercambiaban mensajes de texto con Twitter.

 **v-nik** : Prometo que voy a mantener las selfie a lo mínimo.

 **Katsu:** Bien. Te vuelves un poco feliz allí. Mi amigo Phichit lo aprobaría.

 **v-nik:** Él es el patinador tailandés, ¿verdad?

 **Katsu** : Yeah.

 **v-nik** : ¿Está bien?

 **Katsu** : Mucho. Él es la estrella en ascenso de Tailandia.

 **Katsu** : Y él es un insaciable fanático de las redes sociales.

 **Katsu** : Entonces no lo enojes, ¿está bien?

 **v-nik** : ¡Tartare de no hacerlo nunca!

 **Katsu** : Mhm. :D

 **v-niki** : ¡Hablo en serio!

 **Katsu** : No me has dado ninguna razón para creer lo contrario.

 **v-nik** : haré que sepas que estoy ofendido.

 **Katsu** : No, no lo estas.

 **v-nik:** No, realmente no lo estoy.

 **v-nik** : como lo sabes

 **Katsu** : estas sonriendo como un idiota

 **Katsu** : Baka

 **v-nik** : ?

 **Katsu** : Idiota

 **v-nik** : Debes de saber que soy muy inteligente

 **v-nik** : ¡Cuando necesito serlo! ^_^

 **Katsu** : Estoy de acuerdo con eso

 **v-nik** : Bien

 **Katsu** : ¿Exactamente qué quieres hacer hoy?

 **v-nik** : ¡Excursión!

 **v-nik** : ¡ y compras! Tengo bastante dinero y quiero gastarlo

 **v-nik:** Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me fui de compras.

 **Katsu:** ¿Qué tanto tienes la intención de comprar?

 **v-nik** : 8D ¡Lo que sea que me atrape!

 **Katsu:** llevas tus propias bolsas.

 **v-nik** : ¡Hecho!

 **Katsu** : No tengo ganas de arrastrarlos.

 **v-nik** : ¿Quieres patines nuevos?

 **Katsu** : No.

 **Katsu** : ¿Por qué necesitaría algunos? Los míos están bien.

 **v-nik** : si eso es lo que te gusta pensar

 **Katsu:** ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

 **v-nik** : Tus patines son viejos, ¿verdad?

 **Katsu:** Tal vez.

 **v-nik:** ¿Son incluso de buena calidad?

 **Katsu** : Víctor, aflojar patines nuevos podría llevar mucho tiempo.

 **Katsu** : ¿Podemos siquiera pagar eso?

 **v-nik** : eso creo.

 **Katsu** : Porque si quisiéramos patines nuevos, deberíamos haberlo hecho antes.

 **v-nik** : el tuyo está deshilachado en el tobillo.

 **v-nik** : ¡La presentación importa, Yuuri!

 **v-nik:** ¡Y quiero que todos te vean lo mejor posible!

 **Katsu** : ¡Bien! Pero te culpo por cualquier problema que tenga en las próximas semanas.

 **v-nik** : ¡Claro! ^ - ^

 **v-nik** : ¡incluso me pondré de rodillas y masajearé tus pies!

 **Katsu** : No.

 **v-nik:** ¿Por qué no?

 **Katsu** : No me gusta que la gente me toque los pies.

 **v-nik** : Hm.

 **Katsu** : ¿Qué?

 **v-nik:** No, nada. ^ - ^

 **Katsu** : Como sea.

La mayor parte del resto del viaje en tren se realizó en soledad amistosa, con ambos, Víctor y Yuuri, aplastados contra la pared con la esperanza de permanecer a cierta distancia de los otros viajeros. Además, a Yuuri simplemente no le gustaba estar cerca de la gente si podía evitarlo, por lo que Víctor era como un amortiguador para él. El hombre era prácticamente enviado por el cielo.

Su móvil vibró cuando se estaban acercando a la estación, y miró hacia abajo para encontrar un nuevo mensaje de Víctor esperándolo.

 **v-nik** : Yuuri, la mujer frente a nosotros está tomando una foto.

 **Katsu:** Eres obviamente extranjero.

 **Katsu:** Probablemente lo mostrará a todos sus amigos.

 **v-nik:** ¿Eso es algo normal aquí?

 **Katsu:** Sí.

 **Katsu** : Aunque sucedió todo el tiempo en los EE. UU., Entonces no estoy seguro de que sea solo para Japón.

 **v-nik** : Oh.

 **Katsu** : solo ignóralo. Ella no parece un fan.

 **v-nik:** Bien.

 **v-nik:** si tú lo dices.

 **Katsu** : Yo digo eso.

La sonrisa de Yuuri no pudo ser amortiguada después de un viaje en tren.

* * *

Víctor estaba brincando excitadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro y los dedos apuntando a todo lo que le parecía interesante. "De alguna manera se parece a Hasetsu", le dijo Víctor cuando se sentaron a almorzar.

En realidad, Fukuoka y Hasetsu eran muy similares, aunque Fukuoka era mucho más grande y tenía más atracciones turísticas y habitantes. Más lugares para ir e incluso un aeropuerto, por lo que, por supuesto, sería el destino preferido sobre una pequeña ciudad como Hasetsu cuya mayor atracción ya no estaba en el negocio y cuyos onsen prácticamente se habían ido, excepto Yu-Topia.

Yuuri hojeó el menú y arrugó la nariz ante prácticamente todo lo que vio. "¿Puedo comer algo más que ensalada? ¿Por favor? me estoy muriendo de toda el agua y las verduras. Ni siquiera me gusta el brócoli, solo lo como por las altas vitaminas y minerales".

"¡Solo te dije que no Katsudon, _tú_ elegiste no comer nada que te guste!" dijo Víctor, señalando a Yuuri para expresar su punto aún más.

¿Era en serio? ¿Yuuri se había estado torturando a sí mismo innecesariamente? ¿Por todas estas semanas? En respuesta, Yuuri se adelantó y pidió varios taiyaki, simplemente porque tenía ganas. Si estaba a punto de recorrer una ciudad para entretener a su idiota amigo, estaba obteniendo algo que no le resultaba doloroso. Lo que significaba ahogarse en buena comida.

Víctor pidió sushi vegano. Algo sobre no querer sentirse pesado todo el día. Yuuri no entendió y Víctor no dio más detalles, por lo que se quedó así.

Además, notó que Víctor incluso comía maravillosamente. ¿Dónde estaba la hermosura en eso?

* * *

"¡Entremos!"

La tienda en sí era enorme y le recordó a Yuuri todas las zapaterías de América. Phichit tenía una adicción al calzado y en ocasiones arrastraba a Yuuri a Foot Locker para que pudieran navegar. Era así, pero con cuchillas en el fondo.

 _"Es grande",_ Víctor hizo señas con cautela mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Yuuri asintió. "Tienen que serlo. La ciudad es grande y la pista local está a aproximadamente un kilómetro de la carretera, por lo que deben acomodarse".

"¡Vamos a conseguir algunos patines nuevos!"

"Negro puro y sin diseños, por favor. No entiendo cómo toleras las hojas de oro. Son demasiado llamativas para mi gusto".

La sonrisa de Víctor era amplia y tortuosa. "El oro es literalmente todas mis medallas de oro fundidas en cuchillas".

¿Qué mierda realmente? ¿Eso era posible?

"Pierdo las cosas rápidamente, así que así es como las guardo conmigo para siempre", dijo Víctor sin encogerse de hombros.

Víctor era un poco feliz al parecer, aparentemente.

* * *

Víctor fue un poco descuidado con sus fondos, no es que realmente le importara.

Había deseado conseguir algo para Yuuri durante las últimas semanas, pero no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que era aceptable para una amistad / tutoría. Pero los patines de hielo no podían interpretarse mal, ¿verdad? Ambos eran patinadores artísticos y Yuuri estaba compitiendo actualmente, ¡por supuesto que iba a necesitar un par nuevo!

Y la mejor parte de todo ese calvario fue que Yuuri simplemente se desplomó en un banco y dejó que Víctor planificara todo. Afortunadamente, la mujer que los ayudaba era bilingüe e incluso los reconoció a ambos, saludándolos con profundas reverencias y deseándole a Yuuri buena suerte en su próxima temporada.

Ella y Víctor hablaron extensamente sobre lo que él quería para Yuuri. Se salió con la suya hablando como entrenador de Yuuri, así que no parecía extraño que el otro no estuviera contribuyendo. Simplemente se sentó allí haciendo pucheros cuando Víctor le dijo a la mujer el estado de los viejos patines de Yuuri. Como era de esperar, ella estaba horrorizada y se puso a su servicio inmediatamente mientras preguntaba sobre lo que estaban buscando.

Los nuevos patines de Yuuri terminaron siendo de cuero negro con una buena forma. Había una sola raya púrpura en el talón y las cuchillas eran negro azabache.

Yuuri se giró para sonreír, pero Víctor todavía vio la inclinación hacia arriba de los labios y supo que lo había hecho bien.

El resto de la noche la pasó con Víctor arrastrando a Yuuri en todas las direcciones que pudo, mientras les pedía a los lugareños que tomaran fotos de ambos en cada lugar que podía encontrar.

El viaje en tren en el camino de regreso esa noche transcurrió en una soledad casi perfecta con los dos sentados uno frente al otro y sus bolsas apiladas a cada lado de ellos.

¡Víctor había gastado aproximadamente el equivalente a mil euros, que no era nada comparado con lo que había gastado en Francia esa vez cuando estuvo con Chris! Él no se arrepintió ni un poco.

No cuando Yuuri estaba sonriendo tan feliz a pesar de su disgusto anterior.

Esperemos que puedan hacer esto de nuevo en algún momento en el futuro.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Lo prometido, y a mas tardar el fin de semana o lunes, depende de que sunshine deje de ignorarme para betear los capítulos ya traducidos, empezaría a publicar** 'All Eyes on Me' **y** 'On ICE!' **, las actualizaciones de este fic quedarían para los viernes y miércoles :D**

 **Tengan buen fin de semana ;P**


	14. Desarrollandose

Capítulo 14: Desarrollándose

Resumen ¡El día a día de nuestros niños!

Notas: ¡Víctor podría tener algunos sentimientos! * silbidos *

Advertencia: un cliente enfermo de la posada vomita y tiene diarrea incontrolable en la sala principal del banquete.

* * *

"Voy a te voy a dar tu nombre en señas ahora".

Ante la mirada confundida de Víctor, Yuuri explicó. "Deletrear tu nombre completo puede ser molesto y toma cantidades innecesarias de tiempo después de que te hayas presentado. Los signos combinados con los nombres son solo signos utilizados para referirse a ti. Primero debe escribir su nombre completo para presentarse, y luego usar la seña que te he dado para que otras personas Sordas puedan usar desde ese momento en adelante ".

 _'¿Por qué tienes que darlo_ _ **tú**_ _?'_ Preguntó Víctor, haciendo un gesto hacia Yuuri con su dedo índice.

"Las personas sordas con experiencia son las mejores para dar un nombre, por lo que no eliges accidentalmente algo que alguien más está usando, para no utilizar incorrectamente la gramática, y así no insultar accidentalmente a la comunidad sorda en su conjunto. es un signo de confianza y amistad ".

 _'Oh.'_

 _'Sí.'_

 _'¿Tienes uno?'_

 _'En ASL',_ hizo la seña Yuuri. "Hay siete sordos y personas con dificultades auditivas en total aquí en Hasetsu, por lo que la comunidad más cercana sería Fukuoka. No viajé mucho cuando era niño, por lo que mi experiencia es más en comunidades sordas estadounidenses debido a la universidad".

Sacando su móvil, tipeó el resto de su explicación, sabiendo que tomaría bastante a veces si intentaba decir todo. A veces había una tensión después de un tiempo porque no tenía que hablar todo el tiempo para conversar.

 **Una joven llamada Mara me dijo que soy muy sincero como**

 **persona (entre otras cosas), y luego ella me dio la seña de mi nombre.**

 **Me tomó casi un mes conocer cada uno antes de obtener uno e incluso entonces**

 **algunos de sus amigos habían sido un poco cautelosos, pensando que no nos conocíamos**

 **bastante bien todavía. Sin embargo, fue su decisión y, a partir de ese momento, tuve un nombre**

 **de signo para mi**

 **Esto se llama un signo combinado.**

 **Una letra y luego un movimiento para señalar una característica que sintió que**

 **Me representaba. Se necesita conocimiento de la personalidad de alguien para elegir correctamente.**

 **Los signos combinados son los más funcionales al método para los signos de nombre en estos días.**

 **Aunque no todas las personas sordas están de acuerdo con las que tal vez prefieran**

 **métodos tradicionales de hacer señas sobre métodos más nuevos.**

 **Las opiniones sobre ellos varían.**

Víctor se tomo su tiempo antes de hacer las señas _'¿Cuál sería mi nombre?'_

"Déjame pensarlo un momento"

¿Qué tipo de signo representaba a Víctor?

* * *

Víctor ajustó la pierna de Yuuri y la posición en la que estaba, girándolo hasta que estuvo en pie correctamente. Su cuerpo se mantuvo apretado y no titubeó incluso cuando Víctor se apartó para mirarlo. De pie a su lado, Víctor tomó la misma posición para dar un mejor ejemplo. Una vez que sus pies se colocaron correctamente, sus rodillas se doblaron y él se levantó de un salto, haciendo una sola rotación y aterrizando perfectamente. Gesticulando a Yuuri, que lo observaba de cerca, dijo: "Te lanzas de esa manera y puede garantizar un aterrizaje más limpio. También es más seguro para tus tobillos de esta manera".

Yuuri asintió y Víctor retrocedió hacia la barrera para darle el espacio necesario para practicar el salto. Yuuri hizo un anillo alrededor de la pista, las piernas se movieron en un águila extendida y luego ... el despegue. Limpio y conciso. El aterrizaje igual de limpio.

¡Víctor no pudo evitar aplaudir y abalanzarse sobre Yuuri, queriendo abrazarlo por todo lo que valía! La respuesta de Yuuri fue reír y acariciar cariñosamente la cabeza de Víctor. Víctor procedió a usar repetidamente el signo de 'orgulloso' para que Yuuri supiera muy bien cómo se sentía.

 _'Quiero hacerlo de nuevo'_ , le dijo Yuuri.

' _Okay.'_

Lo hizo de nuevo. Y lo aterrizó de nuevo. ¡Y Víctor lo abrazó de nuevo! Día a día, Yuuri estaba mejorando de una manera u otra y Víctor no podía evitar sentirse tan orgulloso de todos sus esfuerzos. Fue una agradable sensación dentro de él, ver a alguien a quien quería, tener éxito.

Se preguntó si Yakov alguna vez se habría sentido así cuando Víctor lo había logrado. Casi se sintió como una victoria para Víctor también.

* * *

Yuuri parpadeó cuando Mari le tocó el hombro.

 _'Necesito que vayas a buscar los productos de limpieza del armario. Uno de los clientes perdió su almuerzo y cena.'_

Con la nariz arrugada por el disgusto, Yuuri se apresuró a hacer lo que le pidió. Su sentido del olfato funcionaba bien y no quería pasar toda la tarde oliendo el vómito. Sorprendentemente, el hedor del vómito era potente y podía impregnar una habitación durante horas. Sería malo para el negocio si los otros clientes no pudieran soportar quedarse.

"¡Mantén a Makkachin lejos de eso!" él pidió por encima de su hombro. Si bien nunca había visto al caniche comer vómito, no quería ni siquiera darle la oportunidad al cachorro demasiado grande para intentarlo.

Ahora, cuando Mari le dijo que alguien había perdido la comida, pensó que solo se refería a los vómitos. Aparentemente, su invitado también estaba enfermo, así que había más en el piso del salón de banquetes principal que solo vómito. Había _otras_ cosas también y Yuuri luchó para no ser irrespetuoso al meter su cara en el cuello de su camisa.

Yuuri terminó siendo relegado para limpiar el equipo con Mari, mientras su madre ayudaba a la persona enferma en su habitación, y su padre comenzó a contar historias de todas las veces que le habían sucedido cosas similares, logrando mantener las actitudes livianas a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _'Gracias'_ , Mari hizo la seña una vez que terminaron. _"Habría llevado una eternidad sin ti"._

 _'Las cosas que hago por ti'._

Ella resopló y le envió una mirada divertida. _'Cosas que_ _ **hice**_ _por ti, quieres decir. Esto me llevó de vuelta a tus días de pañales "._

 _'¿Podrías_ _ **no**_ _hacer eso, por favor?'_

Ella encendió un cigarrillo y dio un gran chasquido. "¡Nah!"

Malvada. Ese era su verdadero nombre y no le importaba lo que alguien tuviera que decir al respecto.

 _'Necesito bañarme durante diez horas'_ , le dijo.

 _"_ Igual _."_

 _'Necesito una piedra pómez para todo mi cuerpo también'._

"Me doy cuenta".

Él se estremeció de disgusto.

 _'Víctor ha vuelto'_ , dijo Mari de repente.

Yuuri se giró bruscamente, viendo a Víctor corriendo en su dirección. Su boca se extendió en una amplia sonrisa y sus brazos estaban extendidos, listos para un abrazo. ¡No había forma de que dejara que el otro lo tocara ahora! No después de la infernal media hora que acababa de pasar y de las cosas que tuvo que tocar. ¡Las cosas que había visto!

Yuuri se lanzó hacia el onsen. ¡Necesitaba limpiarse y necesitaba hacerlo rápidamente! Preferiblemente antes de que Víctor se agarrara a él como un pulpo desgarbado y comenzara a frotar su cabeza sobre cualquier parte de Yuuri que pudiera alcanzar primero.

* * *

¡Había sido invitado a la habitación de Yuuri! ¡Y no fue porque Víctor hubiera accionado el interruptor de la luz o acudido a él con una emergencia!

Simplemente volvieron a la posada después de la práctica, y Yuuri y él se dirigieron directamente a la fuente termal. Después de una práctica tan agotadora con Yuuri haciendo sólo Quads a petición de Víctor- ya que quería probar la resistencia del otro- ambos sudaban profusamente y necesitaban un buen remojo.

Especialmente Yuuri, ya que había caído varias veces por los Lutz y Salchow, y sus caderas probablemente dolían. Sin embargo, su tasa de fracaso porcentual para ambos disminuyó considerablemente. De diez Salchows, cayó cuatro veces donde solía caer todo el tiempo. Y para Lutz, solo cayó seis veces de cada diez. ¡Era una mejora! Yuuri estaba avanzando lenta pero seguramente. Además, todavía tenían tiempo para resolver los problemas.

Dijo el joven tarareando alegremente mientras se acomodaban en el agua. Y cuando Víctor estaba listo para recostarse y relajarse, Yuuri lo dejó caer sobre él.

"¿Quieres venir a mi habitación y ver una película?"

Los ojos color avellana de Yuuri estaban expectantes, y parecía casi suplicante. ¡Quería ver una película con Víctor!

 _'¿Cuál es el signo de' película '?'_ Víctor preguntó después de un momento, tratando de mantenerse sereno?

Yuuri demostró.

 _"Entonces me gustaría ver una película contigo, Yuuri"._

La sonrisa que respondió fue encantadora de contemplar.

* * *

Víctor había sido muy consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Yuuri tenía una cama doble, por lo que no había mucho espacio para que dos hombres crecidos y un perro travieso pudieran encajar, pero habían logrado que funcionara. Sin embargo, eso incluyó que los aplastaran con sus piernas agrupadas para que Makkachin pudiera descansar al final de la cama.

El lado derecho de Víctor había sido apretado contra el lado izquierdo de Yuuri y cada vez que el otro se movía, Víctor sentía la suave piel de su brazo deslizarse a lo largo del brazo de Víctor. Era muy consciente de la respiración de Yuuri, y su olor, y los pequeños sonidos que hacía cuando respiraba.

Ver la película pronto se volvió aburrido cuando Víctor enfocó más y más su atención en Yuuri. Hasta que la cabeza de Yuuri cayó sobre su hombro y un ligero ronquido llenó el espacio entre ellos. Yuuri se había quedado dormido sobre Víctor.

Víctor hizo una pausa en la película, cerrando la computadora portátil por el momento para inclinarse con cuidado y colocarla debajo de la cama. Yuuri gimió y se movió, siguiendo los movimientos de Víctor hasta que se recostó completamente contra el ruso, con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras roncaba adorablemente.

Era una oportunidad, se dio cuenta Víctor. Una posibilidad para él de ver a Yuuri en un estado vulnerable, y de que se le confiara tal fue probablemente una de las mejores cosas que le sucedieron.

Víctor no estaba exactamente seguro de cuántas personas podía confiar o cuántas confiarían tanto en él. Era una idea triste, pero no le molestaba como solía hacerlo. Él era mayor ahora y entendía la vida mejor en estos días. Sabía que podía confiar en Yuuri con cualquier cosa.

Yuuri, que lo miraba como si fuera una especie de mago. Quien siempre preguntaba si Víctor estaba bien. Quien notó que Víctor no estaba contento cuando usó La Sonrisa ™ y actuó en consecuencia para asegurarse de que Víctor estuviera bien. Yuuri, quien notó cosas incluso antes que Víctor.

Cuando explicó la necesidad de vigilancia, Víctor no había esperado que llegara tan lejos. Habían pasado años desde que alguien lo había adorado como lo hacían Yuuri y Mamá Hiroko. Años desde que Víctor pudo simplemente sentarse y relajarse y no preocuparse por los paparazzi acechando cada uno de sus movimientos. No tener que considerar lo que hizo antes de hacerlo, para que no arruine su imagen pública.

Honestamente, estar en Hasetsu era como si se hubiera ido de vacaciones. Las únicas que Víctor había tomado. Veinte años llenos de arduo trabajo y casi sin juego habían convertido a Víctor en un chico muy aburrido. Un niño muy solitario y aburrido que carecía de una idea adecuada de la vida y el amor.

Tener algo de emoción trajo de vuelta a su vida todo debido al patinador milagroso conocido como Katsuki Yuuri, no se había esperado. Sin embargo, apreciaba mucho más las misteriosas vueltas del universo.

Hubo un cambio en el extremo de la cama, y Makkachin se estaba acercando hacia ellos, probablemente dándose cuenta de que ya era hora de ir a la cama. Cama real donde la gente dormía en vez de mirar películas.

El caniche se dejó caer entre ellos, su peluda cabeza casi le impidió tocar la barbilla de Yuuri. Los brazos de Yuuri se extendieron para enroscarse alrededor del compañero de Víctor, y Víctor sonrió. Ojalá tuviese su móvil. La foto hubiera sido adorable. Sin embargo, este fue un momento impresionante en el tiempo, y Víctor se sentía egoísta.

Quería guardar el recuerdo para él y solo para él.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Estoy super emocionada porque mi sempai esta aprendiendo el lenguaje de señas y me va a enseñar w, ya me vi como víctor aprendiendo de Yuuri 3**

 **Bueno ya tengo listo los primeros capítulos de 2 diferentes fics aun no me decido la frecuencia y los días en los que voy a subirlos, pero lo que es un hecho es que mañana publico el primero ;)**


	15. Jubilo

Resumen: Víctor y Yuuri reflexionan sobre el otro y cuan contentos están.

Notas:

-En realidad, soy uno de esos pianistas que comenzaron porque podía tocar de oído. Vi a mi madre tocando Heart & Soul, y quería hacerlo, así que senté mi trasero, jugueteé con las teclas y ¡BOOM! Yo también lo estaba tocando. Eventualmente tomé lecciones de mi Nana por varios años y luego hice un estudio independiente después de eso.

-Habiendo dicho eso, hacer arreglos sobre la marcha para canciones que aún no conoces sigue siendo un poco difícil. Si ya conoces la canción, ya estás trabajando con una idea de qué hacer. Les mencioné un par de veces que Víctor toca el piano, y por eso tengo esto. Y después de escuchar la canción tanto en la práctica, lo más probable es que la memorice después de cuatro meses.

-Me gusta pensar secretamente que los ejercicios con los dedos para el piano ayudaron a Víctor a aprender el lenguaje de señas. Ciertamente me ayudaron cuando estaba aprendiendo.

-Considera por un segundo, cómo las señas es el método de voz para muchas personas sordas, con dificultad para oír y mudas. Ahora considera lo que sería tener artritis. Un blog que sigo señaló que la artritis es un impedimento del habla para aquellos que conocen una forma de lenguaje de señas, y ahora estoy sentado aquí, maravillándome. Sí no es una cosa es otra.

* * *

Yuuri parecía tan libre cuando estaba en el hielo. Como si nada lo estuviera atando al mundo. Al igual que todos sus problemas y preocupaciones simplemente se derretían lejos, dejándolo a él y al hielo y su interpretación de lo que sea que su mente ideó. Un lugar donde Yuuri podía hacer cualquier cosa y no donde le decían que era 'imposible' porque había pasado años demostrando que era posible.

Yuuri traía música a la actuación. No necesitaba escucharlo porque prácticamente lo creaba con su cuerpo. Todos movimientos fluidos justo como Víctor le había exigido. Cada vuelta embriagadora y cada paso era pura seducción, incluso cuando él no pretendía que lo fueran. Era como si estuviera viviendo con un arma secreta en algún lugar dentro de él, y salía en los momentos más inoportunos.

Su Yuuri tenía mucho potencial sin explotar. Tanto acumulado dentro de él. Casi rogando por ser liberado de cualquier forma que pudiera. Sería un crimen no prestarle la cantidad de atención que merecía. Dejar que esas habilidades se desperdicien. Muchas personas podían patinar, pero muchas carecían de la capacidad de infundir su trabajo con su amor, y Yuuri era uno de los pocos que conocía personalmente, que podía hacerlo.

Víctor había notado fácilmente que eran polos opuestos de carácter solamente. Donde Víctor era extrovertido y físico, prácticamente exigía el amor y la adoración del mundo, Yuuri era introvertido y emotivo, y prefería no hablar de sí mismo y evitar a todos. ¡Y, sin embargo, parecían fusionarse tan bien juntos! Cuando Víctor escuchó por primera vez el dicho, "los opuestos se atraen", había pensado que era un científico loco haciendo amplias generalizaciones, pero tal vez la persona que lo pensó en realidad era inteligente. ¿De qué otra manera dos personas que tenían tres cosas en común, terminan siendo buenas el uno para el otro?

De una forma u otra, Víctor iba a ayudar a Yuuri a desatar ese lado domesticado suyo. Hasta que tuviera al mundo comiendo de su palma. Hasta que nadie lo acusara ni asumiera. Hasta que todos se arrepintieran de no haberlo tomado en serio antes. Haría que todos vieran lo que Víctor veía.

La sonrisa que el otro hombre en su dirección podría haber hecho caer a los ángeles. Yuuri era encantador y Víctor era débil para sus ojos. Y sus muslos. Y básicamente cualquier otra cosa sobre él.

 _'¿De nuevo?_ ' Yuuri preguntó, mirando expectante mientras agarraba su botella de agua. Víctor asintió con la cabeza, y tragó saliva secamente mientras veía un chorrito de agua escapar de la tapa y fluir por el costado del cuello de Yuuri, desapareciendo debajo de su camisa azul marino. ¡Cómo quería ser esa gota de agua!

Yuuri terminó arruinando los pensamientos de Víctor al empujar para probar la combinación de salto otra vez.

¿Tal vez deberían agregar saltos más difíciles? El Programa Libre actual de Yuuri era bueno, y estaba lleno de dificultades técnicas, además de tener suficiente espacio para alterar si el tiempo lo necesitaba. Yuuri era bueno en la mitad de los saltos mientras que estaba tembloroso en los últimos tres, pero todavía lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor cuando practicaba. Su Quad Toe, Triple Axel y Quad Salchow fueron básicamente perfectos. Todo lo que quedaba eran los Quads para el Lutz, Flip, y si podía, el Loop también.

A Víctor le encantaría agregar más Quads simplemente para probar la resistencia de Yuuri, pero no estaba seguro de que Yuuri quisiera hacerlo. Hasta ahora había sido un gran deportista con cada idea que Víctor había lanzado en su camino, y solo negaba a una de ellas al lanzar una idea diferente de la suya. En lugar de un fan spiral como lo que Víctor quería, Yuuri quería hacer una Ina Bauer. Y luego procedió a demostrar que era lo suficientemente flexible como para llevarlo a cabo sin ninguna dificultad, y Víctor cambió la lista para acomodar el movimiento.

El cuerpo de Yuuri era como un cisne mientras doblaba su espalda para agregar más estilo al movimiento. Probablemente también estaba presumiendo un poco por Víctor. Víctor había visto suficientes personas haciendo cosas similares- con menos eficacia, por supuesto- para identificarlas cuando ocurrían. Y los ojos de Víctor realmente habían seguido la curva de la espina dorsal de Yuuri y la sensación extrañamente gentil de sus piernas, porque había algo en Yuuri que hacía que sus actuaciones fueran mejores. No tuvo tanta sensación cuando Víctor patinó junto a él. Y a Víctor le encantaba la belleza y el arte, y no le importaba estar en el mismo lugar durante horas, obtener el honor de ver a alguien que le importaba, interpretarlo tan bellamente para él.

Sin embargo, eso lo hizo pensar.

Chris siempre quiso ser el más sexy, haciendo todo lo posible para maximizar sus encantos masculinos y activos. Prácticamente se agarraba a sí mismo cada vez que estaba en el hielo. Se había ido el niño inocente de sus días Junior. Chris había florecido en su sexualidad y estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

Yurio quería ser el más feroz, golpear todo con una actitud feroz y determinación audaz para demostrar lo mejor. Era joven e inexperto, con mucho que demostrar si quería ser un gran nombre en su deporte. Era duro e implacable.

A Víctor le gustaba actuar. Como si un actor actuara en un escenario frente a millones. Vivía por la emoción de agradar no solo a él sino a la multitud también. Por eso Víctor era tan bueno fingiendo ser feliz cuando en realidad no lo era. Años tras años de experiencia.

Y luego estaba Yuuri, quien simplemente patinaba por la emoción. La sensación de eso. No intentaba hacer los movimientos llamativos como Yurio, ni los sexuales como Chris, o fingir como lo hacía Víctor. Él no permitía que nada obstaculizara su visión para su patinaje. No había ningún opuesto que tratara de ignorar. Simplemente incluyó todo, agregando una especie de gracia a cada movimiento, incluso si no hubieran sido específicamente para su tipo de cuerpo.

Y eso era lo que lo hacía único. Más que las secuencias de pasos y los giros que generalmente harían que las personas como Víctor lucharan por mantenerse al día. Era por esa singularidad que le permitió secuencias de pasos y giros tan complicados e inspiradores. Era lo que ayudó a Yuuri a ser el as de Japón en el hoyo.

"¿Víctor?"

Parpadeó, encontrándose de nuevo en la pista con Yuuri parado a solo un pie de distancia, con otra botella de agua en la mano y una expresión preocupada en su adorable rostro. _'¿Estás bien?'_

Víctor sonrió, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Yuuri lo hizo muy feliz. _'Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estaba pensando.'_

Mientras Yuuri parecía dudoso, eventualmente asintió. "Okay."

Víctor esperó a que bebiera algo antes de decir algo más.

"Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente", le dijo al hombre más joven. "Realmente traes la música a la vida. Me gustaría darte un ejemplo apropiado de cómo".

Yuuri se encogió de hombros. "Las vibraciones no son suficientes para tener una sensación completa, así que tengo que depender de tu ayuda más que nada".

Si solo Víctor pudiera tocarlo personalmente.

La iluminación golpeó de repente.

¡ _Eso_ era todo!

* * *

Hasetsu tenía un pequeño distrito comercial lleno de varias tiendas para todo tipo de necesidades. Víctor había arrastrado a Yuuri a la pequeña ciudad, preguntando por direcciones hacia la tienda de música más cercana. Desde allí, Yuuri se encontró sentado junto a Víctor en un banco de piano en una pequeña tienda que podía verse perfectamente desde el mostrador.

 _'¿Tocas?'_ preguntó Yuuri, mirando sorprendido y confundido todo a la vez.

Víctor asintió.

 _'¿Bien?'_

Una sonrisa sarcástica fue su respuesta.

Víctor se acercó ligeramente para pasar un dedo por la oreja izquierda de Yuuri, antes de hacer un gesto hacia el piano. Consiguiendo la pista, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la parte posterior, donde las vibraciones se podían sentir más fácilmente, y se presionó contra la suave madera.

Las vibraciones llegaron inesperadamente, y él saltó un poco. Pero luego progresaron y pudo sentir los trinos de la música. Podía sentir el tipo de aumento e hinchazón y Víctor golpeó ciertas teclas más fuerte que otros para maximizar su importancia.

Cerrando sus ojos, Yuuri inhaló profundamente y dejó escapar el aire viciado.

Estaba impresionado de que Víctor haya podido tocarlo tan bien a pesar de no tener ninguna partitura. Yuuri se preguntó cómo era eso posible.

Después de varias repeticiones de la música, y de que Víctor se disculpó por no poder imitar toda la música, como el acompañamiento de cuerdas, etc., se encontraron sentados en un banco frente a una heladería donde Yuuri se estaba entregando a sí mismo por un "buen trabajo ". hecho ese día.

 _'¿Cómo lo hiciste?'_

Víctor frunció el ceño por un segundo, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran y dejó a un lado su taza de helado para sacar su móvil. Luego se dispuso a darle a Yuuri la respuesta que buscaba.

 **¡Se llama 'tocar de oído'! Algunas personas pueden replicar una**

 **melodía que escuchan sin el uso de partituras. Soy uno de**

 **ellos, aunque no siempre fui tan bueno. Eso no significa**

 **que seas el mejor ni nada, pero puede hacer**

 **más fácil el camino.**

 **Fue así como me interesé por la música en general.**

Eso era genial. Yuuri deseó poder hacer algo así.

Víctor golpeó la mesa entre ellos, atrapando la mirada de Yuuri. El ceño fruncido de Víctor llamó toda su atención entonces.

"No te desanimes, Yuuri. Puedes replicar cualquier juego de pies que te muestre a la perfección, y no muchos patinadores pueden lograr eso en el primer intento".

Había momentos en que Víctor era un asno de cabeza dura. Pero este no era uno de ellos.

Yuuri sonrió en respuesta. Él era un buen hombre. Yuuri lo admiraba y se preocupaba mucho por él.

* * *

"¡Oh!"

Yuuri podía decir inmediatamente que Víctor había gritado porque la palabra había sido soltada junto con un salto y un rápido aplauso de las manos. Víctor era una persona tan excitable, era lindo. A veces se preguntaba cómo un hombre adulto podía encontrar un placer infantil fuera del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Era hora del festival anual y, como prometieron, Yuuri se había llevado a Víctor y Makkachin. Él guió a ambos a través de los puestos y la multitud de personas. Los invitó a probar algunos juegos de estilo japonés, y desafió a Víctor a un concurso sobre quién podría comer más taiyaki. Por supuesto, fue Yuuri quien ganó.

Makkachin retozaba no muy lejos, olfateando a la gente al azar y recibiendo palmaditas en la cabeza de niños cercanos. Alguien incluso le dio al perro algo de takoyaki, que ella comió con gusto.

Víctor era como un niño, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y llenos de alegría impenitente mientras señalaba cosas que le gustaban.

"¡Nunca he hecho algo como esto!" había el hombre confesado antes en el día.

Una de las estrellas deportivas más famosas del mundo ni siquiera hizo algo tan simple como un festival, carnaval o feria. Era algo triste de considerar, una vez que Yuuri vio lo feliz que estaba por algo tan simple como una cometa koi. La vida de Víctor parecía reprimida y llena de aburrimiento en los ojos de Yuuri. Afortunadamente, Yuuri no había caído en la envidia del famoso estilo de vida. Había envidiado el patinaje y la facilidad de actitud que tenía Víctor, pero nada más.

Ahora que ambos hombres estaban en una amistad que parecía ser cada vez más profunda y significativa a medida que pasaban los días, Yuuri podía decir honestamente que mientras que Víctor tenía talento hasta el culo, en realidad lo usaba y practicaba para llegar a ser tan bueno como él. Y Yuuri también había aprendido que la actitud que él deseaba profundamente era casi falsa. Una cosa guionada que usó para las masas para mantener a todos menos a él mismo felices.

El verdadero Víctor mentía debajo de todo eso, y no era tan encantador ni alegre.

Yuuri ya no estaba envidioso. Especialmente cuando tenía al hombre para sí mismo por el momento.

Mientras observaba cómo Víctor señalaba algo más y cómo se reflejaban en sus ojos las linternas de la noche, tuvo que maravillarse de lo lejos que habían llegado en solo cuatro meses.

El tiempo seguramente voló. Y Yuuri estaba seguro de que estaba en la relación más profunda que jamás hubiera tenido.

Estaba más cerca de Víctor que sus padres o su hermana. Su amistad de alguna manera había trascendido su relación con Minako o Yuko y Takeshi. Incluso su conexión con Phichit, compañero de residencia de Yuuri durante dos años, no fue tan fuerte.

Si había algo que Yuuri quería, era nunca perder los momentos como este. Donde ambos podrían simplemente relajarse y divertirse y no tener que atender a nadie.

La gran mano de Víctor se agarró a la de Yuuri, y el hombre mayor comenzó a arrastrarlo una vez que se dio cuenta de que Yuuri se estaba quedando atrás.

Yuuri sonrió y permitió que sus dedos se unieran. Víctor aparentemente quería ir y comprar algo más de comida.

Fue una buena noche.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: las responsabilidades de ser adulto apestan pero ya aquí les traigo un poco atrasado el capitulo correspondiente.**

 **tengan un lindo domingo y mexicanos que coman mucho pozole ;)**


	16. Comienzo

Capítulo 16: Comienzo

\- ¡Y aquí está el comienzo de la nueva temporada en patinaje artístico! ¡Nuestros Yuuri y Víctor como tontos enamorados!

-Considera, muchas personas sordas o con dificultas para oír necesitan confiar en la pronunciación de las palabras, y cuando alguien habla demasiado rápido, o que tiene un acento fuerte, trata de comunicarse, se vuelve diez veces más difícil de entender.

* * *

Era septiembre. La temperatura se había enfriado un poco y el frío helado del océano ya no se sentía tan bien contra la piel cuando corrían por la playa temprano en las mañanas antes de la práctica. El tiempo para juguetear en la playa y pasar la noche disfrutando del onsen después de horas jugando en el agua helada finalmente había llegado a su fin. La primera competencia de Yuuri de la temporada era en pocos días y él y Víctor entrarían y saldrían de Japón mucho después de ese momento, así que este era el tiempo de inactividad antes de que comenzara la verdadera competencia.

Como había bombardeado el Grand Prix Final el año anterior y lo había hecho excepcionalmente terriblemente en la siguiente competencia nacional, tuvo que comenzar desde el principio. Mientras que Japón todavía lo consideraba su mejor patinador, no podían simplemente darle una invitación al GPF porque no sería justo. Tenía que demostrar que valía la pena su tiempo y dinero. También tuvo que demostrarlo a sus patrocinadores, para mantener su imagen agradable.

Morooka iba a ser locutor en las competencias de Chugoku, Shikoku y Kyushu. El hombre tenía vínculos con todo lo que sucedía en el patinaje en Japón. En sus palabras, él sería capaz de decir si alguien valía la pena poner sus esperanzas. Como el hombre parecía ser un gran admirador de Yuuri, el patinador sabía en el fondo que probablemente recuperaría cualquier apoyo que pudiera haber perdido a los ojos de los demás si Morook lo avalaba, por lo que no estaba demasiado preocupado.

Los días restantes de práctica de Víctor se volvieron aún más difíciles. Para los dos. Especialmente porque el hombre se unió al entrenamiento de Yuuri y nunca se limitó a mirar al azar a menos que quisiera que Yuuri tuviera todo el hielo para practicar una rutina repetidamente. Víctor estaba a menudo a su lado mientras patinaban, guiando sus caderas en una dirección o sus brazos en otra. Estaba muy involucrado y Yuuri no podía apreciarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Puso a Yuuri a través de dos carreras de su programa libre cuando comenzaron en la mañana, y dos carreras antes de que terminaran. En el medio, Yuuri debía practicar sus saltos. O más bien, hacía todos los Quads que pudiera e intentaba hacer todos los demás Quads que Víctor le había enseñado. Era una tarea agotadora según Víctor, pero la resistencia y la alta tolerancia al dolor de Yuuri lo llevaron mucho más lejos antes de tener que tomarse un momento para respirar y dejarlo ir.

Su proporción para el Quad Salchow había mejorado enormemente. Podría hacer un Triple bien y aterrizaba sus Quads la mitad del tiempo. Por lo general, se emocionaba con las veces que fracasaba, por lo que Víctor había comenzado a hacer que cantara sobre lo increíble que era con la esperanza de generar confianza. Sin embargo, Yuuri se encontró riendo más que cantando. Víctor era una persona tan extraña que hizo muecas ridículas con la esperanza de animar a Yuuri y hacer que volviera a ser feliz. Trabajaron en cierto sentido, pero era nuevo tener este tipo de atención personal para su entrenamiento y ¡en realidad _funcionaba_!

 _'¡No puedo comenzar a decirte lo orgulloso que estoy, Yuuri!_ ' Víctor hizo señas con cautela, pero con una sonrisa. Sus manos se movieron un poco a tientas a través de las señas desconocidas, pero él estaba entendiendo bien. Y después de todo un verano de tomar lecciones de Yuuri todos los días y leer todos los libros que pudo tener en sus manos, no fue sorprendente que haya mejorado a lo largo de los meses. _"Has recorrido un largo camino"._

"Con tu ayuda", recordó el patinador más joven sin pausa. Sabía que a veces a Víctor le preocupaba ser un buen entrenador, especialmente porque nunca antes había entrenado a nadie. Yuuri no quería que se desanimara, porque había visto la tristeza en la cara de Víctor, y nunca querría volver a verla si pudiera evitarlo. Había algo intrínsecamente malo en que Víctor fuera infeliz. A Yuuri le incomodaba, por lo tanto, era su deber mantener el humor alegre y divertido del otro. De cualquier manera, que él podría.

Víctor se encogió de hombros. "Un _poco_ de ayuda", cedió lentamente el hombre, "pero tuviste más para poner en el trabajo que nunca".

Hacer dieta (cambio de estilo de vida), memorización, tiempo, práctica, estrés y ansiedad. Yeah, él _tuvo_ más trabajo que hacer en general. Pero Víctor había hecho el camino más fácil en cierto sentido, por lo que merecía mucho crédito por las crecientes habilidades de Yuuri.

"Quiero que intentes con Eros por ahora. Afinaremos tu rendimiento lo mejor que podamos". Víctor bajó del hielo, agarró a sus guardias y los colocó en sus patines para poder ver cómodamente desde detrás de la barrera. _Entonces cuando reciba la invitación para el GPF, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado por tu programa libre. Tendrás tiempo para trabajar en eso en los próximos meses._

Yuuri asintió y esperó a que Víctor le diera la señal mientras comenzaba a pensar. ¿Para quién patinó? ¿Para Víctor? ¿Para él mismo? ¿Patinó simplemente porque quería? ¿Fue para ganarse el respeto de su país? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Su familia?

A Yuuri le encantaba patinar. Él no era el mayor fanático del patinaje de la competencia, pero aun así quería hacerlo porque había una especie de apuro que lo acompañaba. Por lo general, fueron los nervios lo que lo atraparon al final, lo que luego condujo a la pérdida de placer en el patinaje. Como si no pudiera encontrar una razón para patinar más allá de tener que conseguir una medalla. Como si fuera todo lo que tenía para ofrecer como hombre.

Pero había más para el patinaje porque Yuuri valoraba las actuaciones artísticas y la emoción. Ellos eran su especialidad. Él era una persona emocional en general, era de esperar. No quería patinar simplemente con el pensamiento en mente de que quería una medalla de oro. O una buena reputación. Ninguno de las dos realmente le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que había pasado muchos años pensando que todos lo odiaban solo para descubrir que no lo hacían.

Lo estaba haciendo por una razón. Para ser una inspiración para otros. Para demostrarse a sí mismo que demonios sí, ¡podría hacerlo malditamente! ¡La sordera no era un inhibidor siempre que nadie lo permitiera! Y Yuuri no sería uno de los que sí lo hacía. No quería convertirse simplemente en una fiesta de lástima que encajara en un molde hecho por la sociedad, quería destacarse por una razón, incluso si sobresalir lo aterrorizaba a veces.

Y tal vez lo estaba haciendo para impresionar a Víctor un poco. Pero solo un poco. Víctor parecía bastante impresionado como estaba. Solo un poco al menos. Víctor se complació fácilmente y eso hizo que el estómago de Yuuri se agitara cuando dicho placer fue dirigido en su dirección. Entonces, de alguna manera, él también lo hizo por Víctor.

Estaba seduciendo a Víctor en **On Love: Eros**. Tendría que seducir a la audiencia también. Yuuri quería ser más que una mujer cautivadora con un atractivo sexual increíble que de alguna manera cautivaba a Víctor Nikiforov de todas las personas. Él quería ser más.

Y seducir, él lo haría.

* * *

 _"La instructora de ballet de Yurio parece aterradora"_ , Yuuko hizo señas con él un día. Su teléfono móvil descansaba sobre el mostrador y ella lo miraba cada pocos segundos. _"Se está quedando en su mansión para familiarizarse adecuadamente con su estilo. Lo tiene practicando casi todo el tiempo, y no permite muchos descansos "._

 _'¿Él está bien?'_ fue la respuesta inmediata de Yuuri. Si al rubio no le iba bien, siempre podía conseguir que Víctor llamara al niño y lo regañara sobre cómo cuidarse mejor. Yuuri no estaba arriba usando otros para su ventaja. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dirigir sus brillantes ojos hacia Víctor y murmurar algo acerca de preocuparse por Yurio, y el hombre se daría cuenta instantáneamente.

Yuuko miró su móvil y negó con la cabeza. _'No lo sé. Él parece frustrado.'_

Ella se guardó el dispositivo en el bolsillo y se encogió de hombros, caminando por el mostrador para ir a su lado mientras él arreglaba sus zapatos. _"Es en su mayoría frenético por la maduración y la pubertad. Ahora mismo está metido en eso entre etapas. Aún no ha llegado a la línea, pero sabe que llegará a veces, así que está trabajando mucho antes de que eso suceda, para que no interfiera con su temporada "._

Oh, Yuuri sabía muy bien lo que se sentía. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo realmente no cambió demasiado. Era fuerte y tenía un músculo considerable para su tamaño, pero no era obvio y aún le permitía parecer modesto a los demás. Yuuri había tenido suerte en ese departamento. El universo produjo pequeñas misericordias al parecer.

Yurio ahora estaba pasando por esa lucha también. Honestamente, el adolescente era una máquina. Cómo podía forzarse a sí mismo a seguir adelante sin parar para tomar un respiro estaba más allá de la comprensión de Yuuri. Yuuri había acumulado resistencia para tener su resistencia actual, pero Yurio era una bestia y su determinación lo empujó a pasar por un infierno.

Yuuko sonrió. "¿Estás listo para la competencia la próxima semana?"

"Meh".

No era algo súper oficial, por lo que no esperaba enfrentarse al nivel de Víctor Nikiforov en habilidades, pero eso no significaba que pudiera holgazanear. Especialmente en el Programa Corto, que todavía tenía que perfeccionar. Él estaba adecuadamente preparado para tener un ataque de pánico antemano, porque siempre sucedía y ahora que lo pensaba más y recordaba las competencias pasadas, probablemente debería advertir a Víctor al respecto.

"Creo que lo lograré", murmuró.

No sin lucha emocional, por supuesto, pero cada competencia era una lucha de alguna forma para Yuuri.

¡Cómo deseaba tener la confianza interminable de Víctor! Cómo deseaba poder ir al hielo sin preocuparse por problemas de visión o falta de audición. A veces se preguntaba si Yurio tenía una severa ventaja sobre él.

Yuuko le dio una palmadita en la espalda _. 'Lo harás bien. Takeshi y Minako-sensei van a apoyarte, así que no tienes que preocuparte "._

Cierto. Él no estaría solo. Tendría a Víctor, su instructora de ballet y su amigo de la infancia a su lado.

En años pasados, las competiciones habían sido incómodas cuando solo tenía una persona a la que conocía, allí para animarlo.

Minako en su mayoría. Celestino no era malo en sí, Yuuri era increíblemente incómodo a su alrededor. Y eso no hizo que el estrés fuera mejor.

Yuuko golpeó su hombro y él la miró y la señaló hacia el hielo.

Víctor los saludaba con la mano, y una vez que tuvo la atención de Yuuri, hizo señas, _'Quiero que hagas el programa libre otra vez'._

Con un suspiro, el hombre se levantó.

Terminó no cayendo una vez, y logró atraparlo en dos aterrizajes inestables.

Considerando lo que había estado haciendo recientemente, eso fue como una bendición de arriba.

* * *

Víctor estaba radiante de orgullo, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Si bien solo había sido una especulación secreta en este punto, al menos podía admitir que había descubierto que su viejo disfraz era diez veces más atractivo en Yuuri de lo que lo había sido para Víctor. La tela se adhería a las piernas de Yuuri amablemente, y por un momento, Víctor se encontró perdido en fantasías ligeras sobre las piernas de Yuuri. Dichos muslos eran muy poderosos y se flexionaban bien bajo la tela pegajosa que una vez se aferró al cuerpo de Víctor de la misma manera.

Tuvo que sacudirse para no mostrar una visión embarazosa a cualquiera que mirara. No serviría para su debut como entrenador de patinaje artístico, para él tener una erección para que todos lo vean. Más tarde tendría todo el tiempo en el mundo para tales pensamientos.

Yuuri tenía sus auriculares puestos. Era su método favorito para evitar a la gente en este tipo de eventos, o eso le había dicho a Víctor. Con la esperanza de no tener que hablar con nadie, lanzó una música lo suficientemente fuerte como para que otros la oyeran a través de los parlantes. Había sido su método de rechazarlos sin tener que rechazarlos.

Víctor quería explicarle todo eso, porque no todos eran reporteros y no estaba de más estar en buenos términos con sus compañeros patinadores. Por lo que recordaba, Yuuri no contactó a nadie el año anterior, razón por la cual nadie sabía nada de él. Yuuri no era muy sociable, aunque su ansiedad jugaba fuertemente en el razonamiento detrás de eso.

Chris había mencionado en un texto que se conocían lo suficiente como para haber compartido información de contacto, pero eso era todo realmente.

Este año sería la primera vez que Yuuri estaría con personas con las que era menos amigable. Su amigo Phichit, Víctor, Chris y algunos otros que conoció una o dos veces en pasadas competencias. Por lo tanto, Víctor esperaba lograr que se asociara con todos más este año.

Solo para hacer que los recuerdos valgan la pena.

Estar solo no siempre fue reconfortante. Víctor lo sabría muy bien. Y después de veinte años de dedicación y negarse a sí mismo la vida y el amor que siempre había deseado, no quería que Yuuri quedara varado como él. Estar solo era algo que la gente buscaba, pero estar solo no era algo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio quisiera.

* * *

Yuuri se movió nerviosamente mientras trataba de mantenerse al día con las palabras de Minami. El niño hablaba como diez mil palabras por minuto y Yuuri estaba teniendo problemas para seguir el movimiento de su boca. Uno de esos momentos en los que ser sordo era un poco molesto.

Tuvo que quitarse los auriculares porque era el primero - mala suerte del sorteo de su parte - y se encontró al final de lo que suponía que era un fanboy. Honestamente, no recordaba haber competido alguna vez contra el otro patinador. Aunque de acuerdo con Axel, Lutz y Loop, las hijas triplete de Yuuko, él había anotado más alto que Yuuri en los nacionales el año pasado. Yuuri había estado demasiado concentrado en sus propios errores para preocuparse por otros patinadores.

Se sintió un poco mal por eso ahora. Especialmente porque solo estaba mirando al niño, incapaz de responder. Y mientras hablaba en japonés, Yuuri no pudo obtener una traducción de Víctor. Y sería grosero simplemente decir '¿eh?'.

Afortunadamente, el chico se enderezó repentinamente, murmuró algo como "ja ne" y luego se fue corriendo hacia su entrenador, quien agitaba su mano frenéticamente.

La iluminación golpeó entonces. Tenía que ir a hablar con su entrenador sobre algo a juzgar por cómo se movían sus propias manos.

Yuuri se volvió hacia Víctor, frente a una máscara de confusión.

"Creo que es un fan tuyo".

¿Un fan? Bueno, él consiguió _algo,_ cierto.

"Ciertamente se sonrojó lo suficiente", agregó Víctor con una sonrisa, haciendo que Yuuri frunciera el ceño.

Dio un paso hacia el hielo con la esperanza de escapar de la cara presumida de Víctor.

"Lo harás genial", dijo Víctor, sonrío más ancho ahora y lleno de expectación.

Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose más seguro. Si Víctor creía en él, ¡definitivamente debería hacerlo bien!

Era hora de seducir a una audiencia.

Y a Víctor.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Y así damos inicio a la temporada de patinaje artístico! y de aquí en adelante esperemos que todo sea cuesta arriba.**


	17. Leyendo

Capítulo 17: Leyendo

Resumen: Víctor y Yuuri han mejorado al leerse entre ellos.

Notas:

\- Ha pasado un tiempo para demostrar lo bien que están empezando a conocerse.

* * *

El Programa Corto de Yuuri fue casi perfecto. Su aterrizaje del Quad Salchow fue un poco inestable, pero sin duda era lo mejor que ha hecho hasta ahora. Su Eros sin duda había madurado, y se había encontrado patinando mucho más fácil una vez con la mentalidad adecuada. No podía ver a la audiencia – como había dicho hacía las cosas más fáciles - y solo los guantes azules fluorescentes de Víctor se destacaban ante él, haciéndole saber cuándo debería comenzar.

Víctor se sintió extremadamente complacido cuando Yuuri salió del hielo, y se aseguró de que Yuuri lo supiera lo suficientemente bien que esa noche mientras se sentaban para una comida sencilla. No tenía nada que ofrecer más que una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos. Toda clase de alabanzas atravesaban su mente mientras veía a Yuuri salir completamente y poseer su rutina mejor que nunca antes.

"Creo que puedes bajar la intensidad de tus saltos mañana", dijo entre bocados de cangrejo, asegurándose de hablar solo cuando tenía la boca vacía. Al menos en ciertos momentos, Víctor tenía modales al comer. O simplemente lo estaba haciendo para que Yuuri pudiera leer sus labios más fácilmente. De cualquier manera, era para beneficio de Yuuri.

Sin embargo, Yuuri aparentemente no pudo ocultar su mirada horrorizada ante la sugerencia de Víctor para que literalmente lo hiciera más fácil de interpretar. El mismo pensamiento pareció desalentarlo de inmediato, y Víctor tuvo que apresurarse a explicarlo para que Yuuri no tuviera una idea equivocada. "Estos jueces no son como los que enfrentarás más tarde. No son tan hábiles para detectar tus errores. Por lo tanto, no es necesario esforzarte más con los Quads de los que necesitas. No siempre necesitas los Quads para gana una actuación que conoces ".

Yuuri todavía no parecía convencido, pero no dio una respuesta. Y eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Víctor. Víctor tenía la sensación de que Yuuri no iba a hacer lo que le sugerían, sin embargo. Se había vuelto bastante bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal del otro durante los últimos meses, y Yuuri era terco. En palabras de Nishigori Yuuko, "era un perdedor bastante resentido" y "odiaba rendirse".

Lo haría solo para darle una lección a Víctor. Porque así era como era Yuuri. A Yuuri no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer, lo que lo convirtió en un estudiante interesante. Pero tampoco le gustaba la gente suponiendo que no podía hacer algo.

"Yuuri, no harías bien en agotarte cuando no es necesario".

Víctor estaba tratando de ser un buen entrenador. Tratando de dar un consejo de entrenador digno de Yakov incluso. Sin embargo, probablemente no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo de explicación. Él nunca había hecho esto antes, así que no sabía lo que se suponía que debía hacerse. Tal vez debería haberle pedido algún consejo a Yakov antes de ir a un lugar a Japón sin un plan definido en mente.

 _'Lo sé.'_

Sí, Yuuri _sabía_ , pero ¿haría lo que se le dijo? Esa era la pregunta importante aquí.

Víctor se aseguró de que su rostro no delatara nada de sus pensamientos, y simplemente volvió a comer su ensalada de mariscos.

Mañana vendría y luego él vería. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía la sensación de que Yuuri no se dejaría influenciar. Esa terquedad era uno de sus rasgos más atractivos, en opinión de Víctor.

* * *

 _'Yuuri, quiero peinarte'._

¡Yuuri sabía que su cara se había puesto roja en el momento en que Víctor sugirió tal cosa! Pero, ¿cómo no se sonrojaría cuando Víctor se adelantaba e hiciera señas de cosas así en medio de la nada cuando Yuuri no estaba preparado para manejar acciones tan audaces? En el fondo de su mente, él sabía que Víctor no entendía, ¡pero aun así! La idea de eso era tan ... personal.

 _'¿Hay algo mal?_ ' Víctor firmó, luciendo un poco preocupado ya que su buen humor parecía desaparecer. Como si hubiese sobrepasado sus límites, y de alguna manera lo había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo ... a Yuuri no le importaba tanto como cuando exclamaba sus protestas iniciales. No, ¡solo el hecho de que Víctor quería tocar a Yuuri de esa manera era lo que lo había vuelto un poco incómodo y vergonzoso!

Sin embargo, _habían_ compartido una cama por accidente antes y aunque no había ocurrido nada íntimo, había sido una realización bastante intensa cuando Yuuri despertó a la mañana siguiente. Prácticamente se acostó en los brazos de Víctor toda la noche e incluso babeó en el hombro del hombre, dejando una mancha húmeda debajo de su mejilla. Esto no podría ser tan vergonzoso como despertar con Víctor envuelto alrededor de él como un pulpo, ¿o sí? Serían solo un momento o dos de las manos de Víctor corriendo por el cabello de Yuuri, poniéndolo en su lugar para el Programa Libre. Nada particularmente íntimo sobre esto desde la perspectiva de un occidental y como había vivido en Estados Unidos durante cinco años, podía entender de alguna manera que no era tan importante, y Víctor primero _preguntó_ y no simplemente lo tocó como pensaba que él tenía el derecho.

 _'¿Pasa algo, Yuuri?'_ Víctor preguntó de nuevo, parecía listo para retractarse en el próximo segundo. _'No tengo que hacerlo si te molesta mucho'_. A veces Víctor era un amor que Yuuri sentía que no se merecía. Y fue por esa sola razón que tragó sus ridículas emociones.

 _'No. Todo está bien.'_ Para probarse a sí mismo, Yuuri le entregó el peine negro y se sentó en el borde de la cama del hotel. Víctor sonrió entusiasmado, su energía regresó con toda su fuerza cuando se dejó caer justo detrás de Yuuri y comenzó a pasar el peine por el cabello de Yuuri, aflojando cualquier nudo que se cruzara. La cálida mano de Víctor se arrastró por la nuca de Yuuri, haciendo que el otro temblara inesperadamente ante la sensación que acompañaba tal movimiento. Hacer que Víctor lo tocara _allí_ de repente hizo que todo fuera diferente. Lo que podría haber sido simple fue arrojado por la ventana frente al calor que bajaba por su espina dorsal y la repentina pesadez en el aire. Se preguntó si él era el único que lo estaba sintiendo.

El peine volvió a colocar su cabello en su lugar, con el estilo de cómo Yuuri lo había usado para su Programa Corto. Víctor se inclinó a su alrededor, tomando el gel de pelo claro de la mesita de noche y arrojando algo en la palma de su mano. Era lo suficientemente decente como para aplicarlo con cuidado en lugar de solo azotar con sus manos la parte superior de la cabeza de Yuuri como lo habían hecho otras personas antes. Y por "otros" se refería a Minako y, a veces, a Phichit. Aunque Phichit solía ser muy bueno con el peinado a menos que tuviera prisa, esa experiencia no era frecuente.

Víctor comenzó en las raíces de Yuuri, retirando sus manos lentamente y con calma, varias veces para mantener el cabello en su lugar. No lo repasó con el peine cuando terminó. Su método era diferente al de Yuuri y Phichit. Una mano se acercó para arrancar un simple pedazo de cabello de la posición y curvarlo sobre la frente de Yuuri.

Todo fue demasiado pronto en la opinión de Yuuri. No había sido tan aterrador como pensó que sería, y ahora extrañaba las manos de Víctor en su cabeza. Y esa revelación probablemente lo hizo enrojecer nuevamente porque se había vuelto tan osado en los últimos meses, permitiendo que su mente divagara en ciertas direcciones a las que generalmente no se atrevería a ir por una razón u otra. Y honestamente podría decir que a él no le molestaba tanto mientras se mantuviera como algo privado entre los dos. Las extrañas intimidades que compartieron no deberían exponerse a otras personas de todos modos.

Víctor se levantó entonces, permitiendo que Yuuri finalmente hiciera lo mismo. Su sonrisa era suave mientras miraba el trabajo que acababa de hacer para que el atractivo sexual de Yuuri se disparara. Sus manos se movieron entonces. _"Si cambias tus saltos hoy, trata de no cambiar demasiado"._

Yuuri se quedó boquiabierto y su rostro se sonrojó una vez más. ¡¿Había sido _tan_ transparente?!

Víctor hizo un guiño y levantó la mano de Yuuri. Le dio vuelta y le dio un beso en la palma abierta, mirando a Yuuri a través de su flequillo plateado. "Quiero que bailes como si hubieses encontrado tu verdadero amor, ¿okay?"

Era básicamente una bendición. Víctor sabía lo que había estado planeando y le estaba dando el visto bueno. Sin objeciones.

Yuuri sonrió y asintió.

Lo haría.

* * *

Yuuri terminó ganando la competencia. Se había caído una vez en su Programa Libre durante el Salchow y perdió algo de su ritmo después de eso, pero aun así terminó lo suficientemente bien con un nuevo mejor resultado personal para su Programa Libre también. También se fue con el número de Kenjiro Minami y una solicitud de amistad en algunas redes sociales. Eran métodos de comunicación mucho mejores que tratar de mantenerse al día con él en persona, ya que no había esperanza en ese momento, para que Yuuri entendiera todo lo que el chico estaba diciendo. Y él era un buen chico, por lo que Yuuri no quería arruinar su emoción.

Minako y Takeshi le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda después de su victoria, expresando su orgullo por sus esfuerzos. Víctor incluso le había dado un abrazo tan fuerte que le rompió la espalda, pero luego lo arruinó todo cuando empezó a enumerar todos los errores en los que tenía que trabajar. Y había muchas cosas que ni siquiera Yuuri había notado. Estaba contento de que Víctor fuera tan honesto con él, incluso si necesitaba aprender algo de sutileza.

En general, simplemente cambió el orden de sus saltos y agregó un salto adicional por el bien de recuperar el espacio que había dejado abierto al principio del programa. Todo el tiempo, había imaginado la mirada en la cara de Víctor, y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Yuuri actualmente llena la ranura de los ocho saltos, con once saltos en total. Podrían trabajar en eso en el futuro, viendo cómo funcionaban las diferentes variaciones de salto y viendo cuánta tensión podía soportar.

Afortunadamente en este día de la historia, las acciones de Yuuri y su literal salto de fe dieron sus frutos. Entonces entendió sus límites hasta cierto punto. Además, había salido de ese día con una idea en mente. Una forma de hacer que su Programa Corto sea más complicado en términos de puntos base. Y por la mirada en la cara de Víctor, lo esperaba.

¿Desde cuándo Víctor podía leerlo tan bien? ¿Desde cuándo Yuuri se volvió predecible? ¿Y debería hacer algo para detener dicha predictibilidad o simplemente dejarlo ser?

* * *

 _'Yuuri, vamos a trabajar en tus Quads hoy'._

Yuuri asintió y tomó un sorbo de agua de su botella.

Víctor ya había estado trabajando en enseñarle a aterrizar un Quad Flip, ya que Yuuri prácticamente había exigido que se le enseñara todo lo que Víctor sabía. Que incluía su movimiento distintivo. Yuuri admitió haberlo intentado muchas veces cuando era más joven, pero nadie en realidad le había enseñado cómo hacerlo, ¡así que realmente quería aprender mientras todavía tuviera la oportunidad! Si estaba intentando los Quad Loop y Quad Lutz, ¡tampoco debería dejar pasar el Flip!

Víctor no pudo culparlo por querer aprender. Había perseguido a Yakov durante años y eventualmente lo aprendió solo. La primera vez que lo usó en competición le hizo gritar a pesar de que ganó la medalla de oro por ello. Lo mejor era enseñarle a Yuuri cómo aterrizar ahora, así que no intentó nada más adelante que no estaba preparado. Víctor no quería verlo lastimado.

"Puedo hacer Triples para Lutz, Loop, Toe Loop, Axel, y una especie de Salchow. Aunque no aterrizo los Flips lo suficientemente bien. Al menos me gustaría aterrizar un Quad al menos una vez. Solo para decir que puedo."

Así que Víctor había aceptado entrenar a Yuuri a través de los niveles de sus saltos, comenzando con Dobles y trabajando desde allí.

Yuuri había completado saltos dobles, triples y cuádruples para Lutz, Loop, Toe Loop y Salchow, con un tembloroso aterrizaje en el Salchow y algunas veces salía de su Lutz, pero eso era raro. Ahora podría hacer un Triple Axel bien, aunque falló su intento en un Quad. Su Doble Flip estaba bien, pero su Triple Flip se parecía mucho a su Salchows al principio.

Algo pobre en la ejecución y generalmente lo tenía cayendo mucho. La cadera de Yuuri probablemente palpitaría después de haber caído en ella tanto.

Como era el mejor y favorito salto de Víctor, podría hablar poéticamente sobre eso durante horas si quisiera. En cambio, Víctor guió a Yuuri a través de los movimientos, demostrando el equilibrio, la colocación y la cantidad de velocidad necesaria. Pero los saltos requerían más que solo esas cosas. Un salto vertical corriendo necesitaba fuertes músculos de las piernas. En el calzado normal, ya eran difíciles. En los patines de hielo, el equivalente de patinaje sobre hielo era aún más difícil, por lo que la velocidad era necesaria, así como el despegue y el equilibrio adecuado.

"¿Otra vez?" Preguntó Yuuri antes de tomar otro sorbo de agua. Había trabajado tanto todo el día y Víctor aún no había terminado con él. Esa resistencia monstruosa lo ayudaba en el entrenamiento y Víctor solo podía compadecerse de su pobre cuerpo.

Él asintió, sin embargo. Una y otra y otra vez. Vio a Yuuri caer varias veces, y lo vio levantarse varias veces más. Vio como las manos de Yuuri se apretaban en puños. Miró mientras Yuuri miraba el hielo. Miró mientras respiraba profundamente y lo buscaba una y otra vez.

Fue casi una hora más tarde cuando Yuuri conectó el Triple Flip cinco veces seguidas, y Víctor estaba sentado en un banco, todavía mirando e incapaz de pararse en ese momento. Sentía las piernas como gelatina y sus pulmones le exigían que descansara. Era en momentos como este donde Víctor tenía que sentarse y considerar la resistencia imperecedera de Yuuri y la bendición y el infierno simultáneos que tenía que existir en su cuerpo.

Víctor había hecho varios saltos junto a Yuuri para demostrarle y ayudarle. No hizo tantos como Yuuri, ni los hizo tan seguido, y sin embargo estaba sin aliento y sentía las piernas débiles. Yuuri podría hacer trece Triple Axels seguidos y aterrizar cada uno de ellos. Víctor probablemente podría hacer ocho antes de que él absolutamente necesitara un descanso.

Un buen y largo remojo en el onsen estaba en lista después de la práctica de hoy. Esto era lo que sentían los viejos patinadores hacia el final de sus carreras. El extenuante entrenamiento al que se sometieron durante tanto tiempo los jodía antes en la vida que los hacía sentir ancianos en el mejor de los días. Víctor recibiría dolores de rodilla al azar, aunque no le contó a nadie sobre ellos. Él no quería imaginar las reacciones.

Dios no quiera que Víctor Nikiforov comience a mostrar signos de problemas. Dios no permita que él no sea perfecto caminando.

"Víctor, ¿estás bien?"

Levantó la vista y vio a Yuuri de pie junto a él con expresión preocupada. Sus ojos avellana revoloteaban un poco como siempre cuando se ponía nervioso, pero se obligaba a hacer algo. Sus manos estaban agarrando su botella y parecía extremadamente preocupado.

Víctor dejó escapar una sonrisa. No exactamente una feliz, pero al menos una minuciosamente satisfecha. Estaba contento de saber que a Yuuri parecía importarle mucho. Yuuri había mejorado mucho al leer su lenguaje corporal. No sabía cuándo sucedió, pero le conmovía que al otro le importara.

"Estaré mejor más adelante, Yuuri".

 _'Si estás seguro'._

"Lo estoy."

A veces Víctor se preguntaba cómo tuvo la suerte de tener a Yuuri en su vida.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Ya se dieron cuenta que los viernes que debía publicar, lo termino haciendo el sábado? bueno siendo así creo que empezare a publicar los sábados en vez de los viernes.**

 **y otra cosilla, mis exámenes están a nada de empezar así que el menos en las próximas dos semanas no habrá capítulos nuevos, nunca dejen que se acumulen sus tareas TToTT.**


	18. Intoxicación

Capítulo 18: Intoxicación

Resumen: Víctor se pone borracho. Yuuri es paciente. Y tal ven un poco enamorado

Notas de autor:

Las experiencias de Yuuri tratando con un Víctor borracho

Ama el fluff

Phichit y Yuuri chismean como viejas. Best Bros forever

* * *

La Copa de China se acercaba y las trillizas se habían asegurado de informar a todos de lo que sucedería exactamente. A pesar de ser una familia muy abierta y solidaria, los padres y la hermana de Yuuri aún no sabían mucho sobre su deporte elegido. Y no era culpa de ellos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente hacían demasiado para que dedicaran todo su tiempo a aprender sobre un deporte que no seguían necesariamente a menos que él estuviera involucrado directamente. Tenían que hacer su trabajo, al igual que Yuuri tenía que hacer su trabajo. Y su apoyo fue todo lo que necesitaba al final.

Yuuko y Takeshi estaban tan emocionados como sus hijas. Minako juró ir a China en persona para poder verlo actuar. Ella siempre trató de ir a todas las competencias que podía, y Yuuri estaba como siempre, emocionado por su consideración. Ella no tuvo que pasar por problemas, especialmente porque los boletos de avión no eran baratos de ninguna manera. Pero de nuevo, Minako mostraba su apoyo de la mejor manera que podía, y Yuuri siempre estaría agradecido.

Víctor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri, lo cual era una acción incómoda considerando su posición. Yuuri estaba apoyado contra el alféizar de la ventana junto a su cama y Víctor estaba tendido sobre la cama, con la cabeza prácticamente en el regazo de Yuuri mientras se recostaba de costado. El posicionamiento era raro y parecía incómodo, no es que a Víctor pareciera importarle mientras trataba de acariciar el cuerpo de Yuuri.

"Víctor, ¿estás enfermo?" Yuuri preguntó, mirándolo con preocupación. Este no era el nivel habitual de adherencia que Víctor elegía, por lo que obviamente estaría confundido.

El otro negó con la cabeza y acarició el estómago de Yuuri. Yuuri esperó pacientemente, pero no hubo respuesta verbal, ya que aparentemente no era lo que menos necesitaba. Cuando miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Víctor se había quedado dormido usando su regazo como almohada.

Su última noche en Hasetsu en el futuro previsible, se pasó algo así, con Yuuri usando sus almohadas para ablandar el alféizar detrás de él, y Víctor babeando en su camisa.

Que idiota. Aunque para ser justo, estaba bien merecido ya que Yuuri había terminado babeando en una de las camisetas de Víctor no hace mucho tiempo. Además, ¿cuántas personas podrían decir que Víctor Nikiforov se babeaba en ellas? ¿Y cuántos podrían sacar una foto de ella y luego configurarla como fondo de pantalla de su móvil?

Yuuri era bendecido.

* * *

China era un poco fría en esta época del año, y Yuuri tenía envuelta su bufanda en su cabeza dos veces para proporcionar más calor a su pobre nariz que estaba prácticamente congelada. Todo lo que tardó fueron unos segundos de exposición a los elementos para que se congelara por completo. Víctor no estaba mejor, aunque no parecía afectado por el frío, ni siquiera con la nariz roja y los dedos helados.

Víctor estaba emocionado de ver algo nuevo, y había arrastrado a Yuuri fuera del hotel en la primera oportunidad que tenían después de instalarse definitivamente. Estaban dos días antes, cuando Víctor quiso ir a hacer turismo otra vez, afirmando que nunca pudo hacerlo en años pasados. Incluso en los días libres, había decidido ir y practicar, lo que le dejaba sin experiencias que la gente normal tenía que tener todos los días. Como esperar en la cola de un restaurante o viajar en un autobús. Y Víctor estaba completamente emocionado de hacer ambas cosas.

La primera noche la pasaron caminando por Beijing y probando la cocina local. Víctor, por supuesto, consiguió algo de licor y trató de involucrar a Yuuri en un juego de beber, en el cual Yuuri no participó. Cuando bebía ... pasaban _cosas_. Cosas en las que no quería pensar ni siquiera considerar que Víctor vería. Sería tan embarazoso que Víctor viera en lo que se convertía cuando bebía licor.

Fue esa misma tarde cuando Yuuri aprendió de la actitud de Víctor cuando estaba borracho. Él era pegajoso. Víctor era normalmente una persona táctil, y siempre había estado encima de Yuuri sin importar quién estaba cerca, pero no en la medida en que se manifestaba en el restaurante. También tendía a desnudarse, quejándose de que estaba demasiado caliente y quería que Yuuri lo "enfriara de alguna manera". Luego se había agarrado a Yuuri, arruinando por completo el punto de quitarse la ropa en primer lugar si simplemente se aferraba a la fuente de calor más cercana. Yuuri estaba razonablemente exasperado al final de la noche y aún sentía que su cariño por el hombre se triplicaba fácilmente, porque Víctor era tan malditamente encantador.

Yuuri logró llevar a Víctor de vuelta a su habitación de hotel antes de que pudiera causar un espectáculo y hacer que los echaran del restaurante y posiblemente les diera una mala reputación en un país extranjero. Además, se las arregló para recuperar a Víctor rápidamente arrojando a Víctor sobre su espalda y corriendo escaleras arriba en lugar de esperar el ascensor como otras personas. Solo para evitar a los paparazzi que estaban acosando en el hotel, y a cualquier persona lo suficientemente curiosa como para tomar una foto de un atractivo borracho que actuaba como un tonto, y difundirlo por las redes sociales.

Cuando Víctor fue colocado en su cama, el hombre procedió a hacer la seña repetidamente de _'ven'_ una y otra vez. Yuuri estaba seguro de que las palabras estaban siendo murmuradas, pero como Víctor estaba borracho, estaba arrastrando las palabras y Yuuri no podía entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Él no sabía si había incluso un lenguaje real involucrado o no.

Yuuri se inclinó, tomando las manos frías de Víctor en las suyas y tratando de ser comprensivo. "¿Sí, Víctor?"

Víctor se inclinó y básicamente le dio a Yuuri un beso muy nervioso en la mejilla, una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras lo hacía. Su aliento olía a alcohol, lo que arruinó la experiencia, y de alguna manera hizo que fuera lo mejor que le pudiese haber pasado a Yuuri.

Víctor se quedó dormido un momento después, la sonrisa aún en su lugar. Estaba completamente inconsciente del estado en el que había dejado a Yuuri durante el resto de la noche.

Yuuri no dijo nada al día siguiente, solo para preservar su cordura.

* * *

Durante todo el día, Yuuri se relajó en la cama de su hotel, viendo a Víctor tratar de convertirse en un humano apto para interactuar socialmente. Mientras que Víctor se ponía en marcha para salir de su ataque de la noche anterior, Yuuri envió mensajes de texto de ida y vuelta con Phichit. Más como chismes, no es que alguien necesitara saber eso. Phichit había volado y estaba listo para explorar por sí mismo.

 **Katsu:** Es mediodía y la bella durmiente finalmente ha adornado el mundo con su presencia.

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡toma una foto y mándamela!

 **Katsu:** [Adjunto]

 **Katsu:** ¿Qué piensas?

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Creo que llaman a eso una mierda! ^ - ^

 **Phi-Chu:** Como solía hacer Mandisa si lo recuerdas.

 **Katsu:** Sí, pero ¿ves cómo sus ojos están caídos?

 **Katsu:** ¡Es lindo con Victor!

 **Phi-Chu:** Yeah.

 **Phi-Chu** : Entonces, ¿cómo se siente tener a tu crush durmiendo en la misma habitación que tú?

 **Katsu:** ¡NO es mi crush!

 **Phi-Chu:** Tiene que ser algo de hardcore.

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Y si es, TOTALMENTE tu crush!

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Mari me envió todo tipo de fotos de tu habitación!

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡SÉ cosas!

 **Katsu** : ¡Era admiración!

 **Katsu:** es normal que los niños admiren a las personas.

 **Phi-Chu:** Admiración al extremo.

 **Phi-Chu:** No entiendo cómo dormías con él mirándote toda la noche.

 **Katsu:** Lo estás haciendo parecer más espeluznante de lo que realmente es.

 **Phi-Chu** :: P

 **Phi-Chu:** Además, ¿siempre duerme desnudo?

 **Katsu:** Sí.

 **Phi-Chu:** Oh ¿en serio?

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Y cómo sabrías esta pequeña de información? ^ - ^

 **Katsu** : Pude haber irrumpido en su habitación varias veces.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¿Así es como lo llaman en estos días?

 **Katsu:** ¡Cállate!

 **Katsu:** ¡Realmente lo hice!

 **Katsu:** también pisé la cola de Makkachin una vez por accidente.

 **Phi-Chu** ¡Si tú lo dices! ~ _ ~

 **Phi-Chu** : Agua fiestas

 **Katsu:** [Adjunto]

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡OMG!

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Está literalmente caminando desnudo y no le importa!

 **Phi-Chu:** Eres bendecido, bruh.

 **Katsu:** Yeah.

 **Phi-Chu** : ¡apuesto a que te encanta esto!

 **Katsu:** ¡Sí, me encanta!

 **Phi-Chu:** Wow.

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Pensar que solía haber un día en el que tal admisión te avergonzaría!

 **Katsu:** No tiene sentido mentir.

 **Katsu:** aprecio demasiado la vista como para negarme esto.

 **Katsu** : Me lo merezco después de todo el arduo trabajo que he dedicado a esta temporada.

 **Phi-Chu:** el culo desnudo de Víctor Nikiforov está en mi teléfono.

 **Phi-Chu:** Los dioses del patinaje me han bendecido.

 **Katsu** : ¡Ve y medita!

 **Phi-Chu** : ^ - * ¡Diablos, sí!

 **Katsu:** Acaba de meterse en la ducha.

 **Katsu:** Todavía no ha dicho nada coherente.

 **Katsu:** Sus ojos apenas se han abierto en absoluto.

 **Katsu:** Caminó hacia una pared.

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Cuida bien de él, Yuuri!

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Eres su única esperanza en este momento de necesidad!

 **Katsu:** : P

 **Katsu:** ve a chuparlo.

 **Phi-Chu:** Te haré saber que esa no es una de mis habilidades.

 **Phi-Chu:** Todavía.

 **Katsu:** Mhm.

 **Phi-Chu:** tú, sin embargo ...

 **Katsu:** ¡No una de mis habilidades tampoco!

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡No quiere decir que no lo desees que pasaraaaaa!

 **Phi-Chu:** (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **Katsu:** Yeah

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Espera! ¿DE VERDAD‽

 **Katsu** : Sí.

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Debe ser una gran influencia para ti!

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Estoy feliz por ti, Yuuri!

 **Katsu:** Gracias, Phichit.

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Estás creciendo!

Yuuri levantó la vista, y encontró a Víctor parado en el medio de su habitación con una toalla blanca muy pequeña. Estaba goteando por toda la alfombra y parecía absolutamente miserable. Como siempre, el corazón de Yuuri se fue hacia él, y él suspiró, sabiendo que tenía que cuidar de su querido tonto.

 **Katsu:** ¡Tengo que irme!

 **Katsu:** Nuestro adorado dios del patinaje necesita ayuda.

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡Diviértete!

 **Phi-Chu:** ¡No hagas nada que yo no haría!

 **Phi-Chu:** (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **Katsu:** NO hay NADA que no harías.

 **Phi-Chu:** Exactamente. (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Yuuri se levantó de la cama y fue a ayudar a Víctor.

"¡ _Yuuuuuuuri_!" dijo el hombre, sacando el nombre de Yuuri mientras buscaba al hombre más joven.

Yuuri se encontró cubierto con un ruso mojado y cálido, que estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando su mejilla contra el cabello de Yuuri para prestar atención al hecho de que, literalmente, había perdido su toalla. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo en la habitación mientras mojaba a Yuuri con agua de la ducha.

Yuuri luchó por no mirar hacia abajo. También luchó por mantener el control sobre su propio cuerpo. ¡Qué cosa tan traidora!

Por supuesto, nada salió bien, ¿verdad? Víctor se movió, el muslo de Yuuri estaba adornado con la sensación de algo muy duro que no era el propio muslo de Víctor. Kami-sama necesitaba tolerancia.

* * *

Phichit invitó a algunos amigos para aligerar el ambiente. Leo de la Iglesias de América y Guang Hong Ji de China. Ambos menores de edad. Los dos completamente no estaban listos para lo que les esperaba. Ambos vieron desafortunadamente a Víctor desnudarse y escalar a Yuuri como si fuera una especie de árbol. La leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico arruinó completamente su imagen perfecta a cada segundo.

"Lo siento", Yuuri les murmuró, dejando que Phichit explicara. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de calmar a su amigo / entrenador.

Solo había una cosa que le preocupaba durante toda la noche. Y no fue el hecho de que Víctor tuvo una erección durante la mayor parte del tiempo y siguió rozándose contra Yuuri cuando intentaba aliviar la presión. No era el hecho de que dos patinadores menores de edad fueran testigos de tal cosa tampoco. Tampoco el hecho de que el ex entrenador de Yuuri fuera derrotado en un concurso de bebidas después de que solo una botella fue compartida entre él y Víctor. Ni siquiera se trataba del hecho de que su propio cuerpo había decidido que le gustaban las atenciones de Víctor y quería que continuara.

No. Era el hecho de que Phichit había tomado muchas fotos durante _toda_ la noche, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras lo hacía. Yuuri sabía, a diferencia de los demás, que Phichit tenía un lado retorcido. Y entonces supo ser cautelosamente apropiado cuando _esa mirada_ aparecía en la cara de su amigo.

Estaba en lo cierto al tener miedo, y encontró que su cara volvía a ser viral por la mañana.

Una foto de Yuuri en estado de shock cuando un borracho y en su mayoría desnudo Víctor Nikiforov envolvía sus largos brazos alrededor de él y miraba a la cámara a través de ojos medio cerrados que estaban llenos de celos, y le devolvía la mirada. Era el tipo de foto que valía no solo mil palabras, sino probablemente un millón. Sería combustible para sacar los trapos al aire durante meses. Comenzaría rumores y disputas.

Era sugestivo e implicaba demasiadas cosas a la vez. Demasiadas cosas actualmente imposibles.

Y en respuesta a la publicación que Phichit hizo en Instagram a la una de la madrugada, había un hashtag que avanzaba por Twitter con más de cincuenta mil etiquetas hasta el momento, y seguía creciendo en número.

 **#Victuuri**

¡Necesitarían todo el universo de su lado si querían salir de esto!

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Vivo! Después de dos semanas regresamos a las publicaciones normales, miércoles y viernes.  
**

 **Mas amigos como Phichit, ese hombre se merece todo lo bueno de la vida :D**

 **Se han preguntado alguna vez que pasaría si Víctor y Yuuri se emborrachan juntos? Probablemente tengan efectos mas desastrosos que lo de Chioko**


	19. Seduccion

Capítulo 19: Seducción

Resumen:

El Programa Corto de Yuuri es una cuestión de seducción y destrucción.

Notas:

-Me encanta escribir a Víctor. Tengo todos los sentimientos. Además, Víctor lo tiene mal.

* * *

Había una cierta mirada en la cara de Víctor. Una muy infeliz, por cierto. No era una expresión que Yuuri hubiera visto antes, y si, le enviaba escalofríos por la espalda. Víctor era una persona tan naturalmente feliz que la idea de que él mirara a alguien de esa manera en ese momento era casi increíble. Una sensación de frío goteó por su espalda cuando vio los hermosos ojos azules de Víctor estrecharse peligrosamente.

Yuuri no entendía completamente la situación, aunque tenía la sensación de que tenía que ver con que Christophe Giacometti agarrara el trasero de Yuuri tan abiertamente y sin permiso, mientras estaba frente a varias personas. Y Víctor no se veía divertido, incluso mientras ponía esa sonrisa falsa, que él sabía que para Yuuri era absolutamente detestable, y fingía ser feliz cuando saludaba a su compañero patinador. Si Yuuri tuviera algún tipo de confianza en sí mismo como alguien atractivo, iría tan lejos como para decir que Víctor parecía celoso, pero no podía ser. ¿Cierto?

Desafortunadamente, la situación fue aún más incómoda por parte de algunas mujeres que llevaron a Víctor a una conversación en la que básicamente rieron entre sus manos todo el tiempo y lanzaron miradas dudosas en dirección a Yuuri. Cuando la cara en blanco de Víctor se oscureció, y sus ojos se estrecharon, Yuuri supo que habían dicho algo degradante sobre él. Y Víctor no era alguien que chismeara con la intención de lastimar a los demás, por lo que no toleraría tales acciones.

La boca de Víctor se abrió y Yuuri estaba seguro de que había dicho algo en ruso porque su boca estaba formando palabras extranjeras que Yuuri no podía darle sentido. Parecía incluso más enojado que antes. Las manos se cerraron en puños como una muestra de moderación mientras masticaba a las dos mujeres.

Una bocanada de aire caliente contra su mejilla lo hizo mirar a Chris, quien estaba haciendo muecas por haber sido apartado tan rápido. La atención de Víctor no fue capturada fácilmente después de todo, así que Yuuri pudo entender de alguna manera, cómo se sentía cuando no le prestaba toda la atención a la leyenda del patinaje. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que sintiera lástima por Chris, porque el hombre más alto miraba a Yuuri como si Yuuri hubiera robado su juguete favorito y no quisiera devolverlo. Víctor no era un premio que se ganara, lo cual era probablemente la razón por la cual la actitud de Chris lo frustraba un poco en comparación con la reacción de los demás.

"El pecado de mantener a Víctor solo para ti es grave", dijo el hombre.

Yuuri casi se burló. _No_ mantenía a Víctor para sí o en contra de él haciendo nada. Era la decisión de Víctor quedarse con él en Japón y entrenarlo. Podía empacar e irse cuando quisiera, sin importar lo que Yuuri deseara. Siempre había sido así y siempre sería así, estaba seguro. Porque Víctor Nikiforov tenía control sobre el corazón de Katsuki Yuuri, y Yuuri haría cualquier cosa por él.

"Deberías dejarlo ir", añadió Chris, haciendo que los ojos de Yuuri se movieran con rabia.

Sí claro. Al igual que podía suceder. No admitía la derrota, y no era alguien a quien se le ordenara con tanta facilidad.

Yuuri se armó de valor, de repente sintió la gran necesidad de aplastar a todos en esta competencia. Su preocupación habitual no estaba presente, porque acababa de presentar un desafío e iba a enterrar a todos los oponentes hasta que se dieran cuenta de que Víctor se hizo el suyo por su propia elección. Hasta que pudieran admitir que Víctor estaba realmente interesado en Yuuri y que estaba entrenándolo por su propia voluntad.

Simplemente tenía otra audiencia para seducir y unos pocos rivales para desairar. Yuuri nunca fue uno para la competencia limpia e iba a aplastar implacablemente a todos por atreverse a dudar de su habilidad.

* * *

Víctor sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia el espacio de Yuuri. Yuuri no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo, lo cual era una gran diferencia con respecto al campeonato regional en el que había competido dos semanas antes. Víctor lo había abrazado frente a todos los reporteros y fotógrafos y alegremente había apostado su reclamo lo mejor que podía sin abusar demasiado de las emociones de Yuuri. Esta vez, Yuuri tenía su cara de juego puesta. Parecía un hombre en una misión. Un hombre muy sexy en una misión.

Víctor colocó una mano sobre el puño cerrado de Yuuri y se aseguró de enunciar sus palabras cuidadosamente para que Yuuri pudiera entender. "Es hora de seducirme con todo lo que tienes. Parece que ya te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?"

En ese momento, vio a los ojos color avellana de Yuuri dilatarse casi al instante, eclipsando el negro de todos los colores en un segundo. La mano de Yuuri se movió, agarrando a Víctor de repente cuando sus dedos se unieron. Sus frentes chocaron, aunque a Víctor no se le dio tiempo para quedarse atónito, porque la boca brillante y humectada de Yuuri se movía, y las palabras pronunciadas probablemente en la voz más erótica y entrecortada que Víctor había escuchado alguna vez, se cruzaron entre ellas. Él era débil para Yuuri.

"No te atrevas a apartar tus ojos de mí".

Yuuri dio un apretón posesivo antes de alejarse, una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía el gato que había atrapado al canario.

Víctor admiró la vista mientras Yuuri patinaba hacia el centro de la pista y se ponía en posición, con los ojos entrecerrados enfocados en Víctor. Definitivamente era erótico, y Yuuri parecía haber llevado el desafío de la seducción por un escalón o doce. Tratando de mantener la respiración estable, Víctor levantó la caja de pañuelos que supuestamente representaba a Makkachin, y cuando comenzó la música, le dio al pequeño un pequeño movimiento para que Yuuri lo viera.

Su Yuuri lamió sus labios seductoramente mientras sus brazos subían y giraban en un arco, con la cadera levantada. Su cabeza se movió en un movimiento circular, y se envió una sonrisa en dirección a Víctor antes de que el hombre despegara sobre el hielo, el cuerpo fluyendo junto con la música perfectamente. Había actitud esta vez. Una sensación de rectitud y confianza que había faltado en todas las otras actuaciones de dicho programa.

Algo había cambiado en Yuuri en este día. Mientras que Víctor no esperaba exactamente que el otro cayera en un ataque de pánico o que perdiera su voluntad de luchar, esperaba algún tipo de preocupación al menos. Sin embargo, Yuuri parecía tener plena confianza en sí mismo hoy y no necesitaba palabras de aliento o palmadas en la espalda. Estaba patinando por una razón en particular y no se desanimó. Todo lo que Víctor tuvo que hacer fue apoyarlo a través de acciones.

Los ojos de Víctor lo siguieron y su boca se abrió cuando Yuuri completó la secuencia de pasos en el Triple Axel perfectamente, además de aterrizar el salto sin problemas. Sin embargo, después de eso llegó el Salchow, y Víctor se inclinó hacia delante para ver si había errores, ansioso por ver cómo este nuevo Yuuri se encargaba de la tarea.

No hubo ningún error. ¡Yuuri había conseguido su primer Quad Salchow en competencia sin ningún contratiempo! Víctor alzó los brazos con orgullo, incapaz de controlarse. No se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se sentía cuando uno veía a su precioso estudiante tomando sus instrucciones y aplicándolo tan bellamente. También se sintió como un intenso logro para Víctor.

Yuuri terminó su actuación con el Combo Quad-Triple habitual y luego el giro. Su rutina fue marcada como el Programa Corto con la mayor dificultad técnica en la historia por los locutores. Un hecho que hizo a Víctor increíblemente orgulloso, por supuesto. Siempre estaba superando los límites en términos de coreografía, y la inmensa resistencia de Yuuri le dio la oportunidad de forzar límites aún más elevados.

Cuando la música se detuvo, Yuuri terminó al mismo tiempo, con los brazos alrededor de sí mismo como si apretara con fuerza a un amante en su abrazo. Su rostro estaba en una pequeña sonrisa y parecía puro en esas piernas perfectas. La cara enrojeció con un adorable tono rosado. Una bola de confianza que Víctor había deseado ver desde que había visto el video de Yuuri patinando su rutina.

¡Y todo lo que Víctor quería hacer realmente era arrojar sus brazos alrededor del moreno y abrazarlo por todo lo que valía!

"El Kiss and Cry es por ahí", señaló amablemente Chris cuando Yuuri no saltó de inmediato a los brazos extendidos de Víctor como lo hizo en los regionales.

Cierto. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la cosa del entrenador. Y lo de prestar atención.

Víctor seguramente lo compensaría cuando él y Yuuri estuvieran solos más adelante.

* * *

A 106.84 fue el puntaje con el que salió Yuuri. Comparado con su anterior temporada y su primer puntaje en el Programa Corto en su primera asignación de Grand Prix, eso era veintinueve puntos más alto que ese momento. Estuvo bien. Muy bien. Un salto tan grande desde la temporada anterior sin duda le daría a Yuuri la atención que tanto se merecía. ¡Y Víctor dijo que no podía esperar para fomentar ese interés y hacerlo florecer!

Los brazos de Víctor se sentían cálidos y reconfortantes alrededor de sus hombros, el hombre mayor acariciaba felizmente el cuello de Yuuri, elogiándolo por su trabajo duro y sus habilidades. Como era de esperar, su cara se calentó bajo tales atenciones positivas.

Una vez que su parte de la presentación finalizó, los dos fueron llevados para hablar con algunos reporteros y periodistas. Yuuri sonrió tan amablemente como pudo y se sintió agradecido cuando Víctor tomó la delantera en la mayoría de las preguntas. Sin embargo, no estaba exento de todos ellos y tuvo que hacer su parte para complacer a las masas de fanáticos del patinaje.

"Señor Katsuki, ¿es cierto que el amor es el tema de su temporada?" preguntó una mujer, sosteniendo su micrófono más cerca de su cara. Ella era mucho más directa que sus compañeros, eso era seguro. Su corte de pelo elegante y rubio y su expresión seria la hicieron parecer oficial y lo hicieron un poco cauteloso.

Yuuri aclaró su garganta por las dudas y asintió. Había recalentado esta respuesta en particular varias veces en las últimas semanas. "Todos los días con Víctor ha sido un viaje interesante. He aprendido mucho de él y siento que esta temporada demostrará un nuevo yo, a través de mi percepción del amor".

La mujer parecía un poco aturdida - probablemente porque no era conocido por dar largas respuestas a nadie - pero ella sonrió y le agradeció por su tiempo. No tan duro después de todo. Yuuri se preocupó demasiado fácilmente.

Víctor lo condujo lejos, hacia los monitores para que Yuuri pudiera ver al resto de los competidores junto a Guang Hong y Phichit, que parecían preocupados mientras Georgi Popovich terminaba su rutina. Víctor estaba abrazado a su espalda, sosteniéndolo de una manera que podría ser malinterpretada si la gente no estuviera ya al tanto.

Phichit le envió una sonrisa y un guiño cuando los vio.

"Lo hiciste bien", le dijo Yuuri, sabiendo que era algo que el otro necesitaba escuchar. "Hiciste que Tailandia se enorgulleciera y le hiciste justicia a la historia".

Phichit había estado muriendo por patinar con esa canción durante años. Lo había confesado en una de sus noches de cine, cuando sus hámsters se trepaban sobre él. Phichit tenía grandes esperanzas para el futuro de su carrera y significó mucho para él tener la música de su película favorita como la música para sus programas. Él tenía algo que probar. Que el sudeste asiático era tan capaz como el resto del mundo y no debería ser olvidado.

El patinador tailandés sonrió entonces, y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco cuando puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri.

"Gracias, Yuuri".

* * *

 _'Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy'_

Víctor frunció el ceño confundido. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había hecho nada hoy. De hecho, fue todo Yuuri quien hizo todo el trabajo. Yuuri que había salido al hielo y había derrotado a su competencia como si no fuera nada.

Yuuri colocó una mano cálida sobre la de Víctor, llamando su atención una vez más. "Por lo que esas chicas estaban diciendo. Gracias".

El humor de Víctor se redujo un poco en el recordatorio. Dos señoritas con las que había tenido relaciones amistosas, hicieron todo lo posible para evitar que la culpabilidad lo hiciera perder su deber como entrenador de Yuuri. Luego procedieron a burlarse del amigo de Víctor y alardear de lo mal que lo había hecho el año anterior, así que obviamente era un desperdicio de tiempo para entrenarlo, y "Víctor debería volver a patinar para siempre" porque "era más útil". a Rusia como patinador que como entrenador ".

Víctor no había tomado sus palabras bien en lo más mínimo y rápidamente las reprendió de la manera más agradable que pudo. Sus manos se habían sacudido todo el tiempo, y no estaba avergonzado de admitir que probablemente había aterrorizado a ambas mujeres con su actitud. A Víctor no le importaron los matones ni los calumniadores. Y su comportamiento agradable se derretiría fácilmente cuando se ofendía.

Y no toleraría que alguien le hiciera daño a su amigo de ninguna manera. Además, había más para Víctor como persona, que alguien que acaba de ganar medallas todo el tiempo para su país. ¡Era una persona maldita sea!

Tomando la mano de Yuuri, Víctor colocó un beso en la palma abierta y miró a Yuuri a los ojos mientras decía: "Nada me detendría de defenderte Yuuri".

 _'Lo sé.'_

"Eres precioso para mí, Yuuri. Tú y Makkachin parecen ser todo lo que tengo en la mayoría de las veces. No te perderé simplemente porque algunos tontos no pueden ver lo que veo".

Los brazos de Yuuri se extendieron y envolvieron a Víctor firmemente. Yuuri a menudo no iniciaba abrazos entre ellos, y cada vez que decidía hacerlo, Víctor disfrutaba de los escasos momentos que tenían juntos. Era algo especial entre ellos y Víctor no ignoraría tal oferta. No de su Yuuri.

La suerte debió haber estado de su lado esa noche, porque Yuuri no se movió por lo que pareció una eternidad, y cuando lo hizo, fue solo para subirse a la cama con Víctor. Para acostarse a su lado. Los dos pasaron varios minutos mirando el techo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro por el momento. La cabeza de Yuuri se apoyó en el hombro de Víctor.

Víctor no dijo nada cuando los dedos de Yuuri se unieron con los suyos. No había nada que necesitara decirse después de todo.

Víctor se durmió fácilmente, sin saber que Yuuri había permanecido alerta toda la noche.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: No estaba muerta andaba enterrada en pendientes.**

 **Ahora que Víctor y Yuuri se relacionan con mas gente tendrán mas dificultades cuando la ansiedad de Yuuri se haga presente.  
Que es un victuuri sin un poco de drama? Tengan linda semana, sin falta el miercoles subo otro capitulo :D**


	20. Malentendido

Capítulo 20: Malentendido

Resumen: entonces, la mierda golpea al fan

Notas:

Así que Víctor piensa que es un mal entrenador, y Yuuri cree que es un mal estudiante. ¡Estos idiotas necesitan comunicarse como los adultos que son! Los sentimientos se sentirán, pero no odies a Víctor.

Recuerden, Yuuri tiene problemas de ansiedad y depresión. Estos no se van mágicamente solo porque Víctor le sonríe. Se ha comprobado que la depresión absorbe toda la energía que tienes, lo que hace que te canses constantemente. Sin embargo, la ansiedad mantiene tu mente despierta y se enfoca en lo que sea que te preocupa. Tener ambos como una vez apesta. Tengo tanto trastorno de ansiedad generalizada y depresión, se lo que siente.

* * *

Yuuri no durmió mucho esa noche. Su mente había estado demasiado despierta para que simplemente se recostara allí y cerrara los ojos. Demasiadas cosas le habían llegado mientras yacía en los brazos de Víctor. Y había estado demasiado distraído por su cerebro traidor para pensar en lo bien que dormía con Víctor.

Había _mucho que pensar_. Y tan poco tiempo o fuerza mental para dedicarlo a todo.

El mundo del patinaje quería que Víctor Nikiforov volviera. Lo querían tanto que intentaron apartarlo en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran para preguntar, suplicarle y prácticamente rogarle que regresara al hielo. Cualquier cosa para conseguir que Víctor se vaya de la vida de Yuuri. Y Yuuri lo _odiaba_. Odiaba que todos decidieran subestimarlo y pasarlo por alto simplemente porque eran codiciosos y querían la imagen de Víctor en lugar de solo el mismo Víctor. Especialmente odiaba cómo Víctor había estado exhibiendo La Sonrisa desde que entró en China.

Las redes sociales se estaban volviendo locas una vez más, no es que él esperara menos. Ver a Víctor en público una vez más estaba seguro los sobrecogía. Habían tenido que subsistir con lo que Víctor decidía publicar en las redes sociales. Tenía que haber sido agravante por no obtener lo que querían.

La actuación de Yuuri prácticamente había conmocionado a todos, lo que lo hizo eternamente divertido. En los últimos años, no se había mostrado confiado ni tan bueno. Parecía que Víctor, al llegar a su vida, había creado una nueva persona, y las redes sociales lo habían adoptado de inmediato.

Los tiros de comparación de sus temporadas anteriores estaban en todo Twitter. Esas personas molestas hicieron memes que decían 'yo a principios de año, vs yo ahora', estaba su rostro. La espectacular cobertura de sus numerosas caídas la temporada pasada frente a su forma de lamerse los labios y sus ojos sensuales en esta temporada. Algunos fanáticos también, a juzgaban por cuántas veces las personas proclamaron que "estaban muriendo".

Y aunque en general fue positivo en cierto modo, hubo, por supuesto, unos pocos elegidos que tuvieron algo horrible que decir. Insultos e insultos sobre su peso. Acerca de cómo se estaba prostituyendo con Víctor para mantenerlo cerca todo el tiempo posible. Insultos en su cara, su cabello, cómo se veía demasiado extraño en la ropa vieja de Víctor. Debe ser patético si tuviera que usar uno de los viejos trajes de Víctor para tratar de verse bien. Si estaba tratando de convertirse en un nuevo Víctor Nikiforov, estaba fracasando. Víctor estaría mejor sin tener que lidiar con él.

Ese tipo de cosas.

Después de hacerlo tan bien todo el día, el ataque de pánico de Yuuri finalmente lo golpeó. Todos pensaron que mantenía alejado a Víctor. Todos prácticamente estaban mirando a Yuuri. No creían que mereciera la atención de Víctor. No creían que pudiera regresar de su horrible pérdida el año pasado. Y no creían que Víctor – un adulto idiota - pudiera tomar decisiones por sí mismo.

Era como si fuera la persona más indeseable del planeta en este momento. Y los brazos de Víctor que estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de él, no hicieron nada para que se sintiera mejor. El hecho de que Víctor estuviera con él voluntariamente no lo mejoraba.

Nada lo hacía.

Si Yuuri cometiera un error, ¿qué pensaría la gente sobre Víctor? Lo adoraban, pero si Yuuri lo hacía quedar mal, ¿qué pasaría después de eso? Víctor había dejado en suspenso toda su vida y su carrera solo para ir a ayudar a Yuuri. Si Yuuri se equivocaba mañana, entonces todos los esfuerzos de Víctor serían en vano. Y la gente ya estaba expresando su descontento por él moviéndose por todo el mundo para entrenar a un fracaso extranjero.

¿Querría irse? ¿Se daría cuenta de que Yuuri no valía su tiempo? ¿Finalmente se enojaría y perdería la esperanza?

¿Yuuri iba a perder a Víctor antes del GPF? ¿Víctor estaba deseando volver a patinar y solo se quedaba porque le prometió a Yuuri el oro de GPF?

Él había dicho que había sido inspirado por Yuuri, que era la razón por la que vino a Japón en primer lugar. Con la esperanza de encontrar de alguna manera la inspiración para patinar de nuevo. También dijo que lo encontró. ¿Significaba eso que solo se estaba quedando por obligación y Yuuri lo estaba alejando de lo que realmente quería en la vida? Yuuri no quería ser un estorbo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Yuuri miró a través de la oscuridad a Víctor, quien estaba envuelto alrededor de él otra vez, su cabeza plateada usando el hombro izquierdo de Yuuri como almohada. Todo parecía estar bien en el mundo de Víctor.

¿Yuuri era egoísta con los sentimientos de Víctor? ¿Estaba aprovechando la bondad del otro? ¿Víctor sentía que estaba siendo forzado? ¿Estaba frustrado por tener que entrenar a Yuuri tan de cerca? ¿Se sentía acorralado?

Era mucho más trabajo de lo que un entrenador estándar tenía que poner, Yuuri lo entendía. Un estudiante sordo necesitaba un poco más de ayuda, y Víctor había decidido aprender un nuevo idioma para poder comunicarse mejor. Y eso consumía mucho tiempo. Probablemente tenía mejores cosas que hacer en su vida que preocuparse por confundir los signos estadounidenses con "gracias" y "joder".

El resto de la noche de Yuuri fue un infierno.

Y Yuuri logró convencerse a sí mismo de que él era la mayor carga del planeta.

* * *

Había bolsas debajo de los ojos de Yuuri. Gruesas y oscuras y completamente poco atractivo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. En todo caso, Víctor sabía que esto no era solo por falta de sueño. Los ojos de Yuuri también estaban hinchados y algo rojos, demostrando que probablemente había estado llorando por un tiempo. Y a Víctor no le gustó la idea de que su pobre Yuuri llorara. Yuuri nunca debería ser infeliz. Víctor dedicó gran parte de su tiempo todos los días a asegurarse de que Yuuri supiera que lo cuidaban y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, aparte de clavar sus saltos a tiempo. ¡Y algo o alguien había ido y arruinado todo su duro trabajo!

Toda la mañana, Víctor había estado observando cada movimiento de Yuuri, tratando de calcular exactamente dónde estaba mental y emocionalmente. Y por lo que había visto hasta ahora, Yuuri había retrocedido considerablemente durante la noche y era malo. Lo malo era frustrante considerando cómo habían ido las cosas la noche anterior, con Yuuri sonriéndole y agradeciéndole por defenderlo. Y ahora se negó a encontrarse con la mirada de Víctor, así como a la oferta de comida.

Ni siquiera había respondido a los mensajes de su madre o Minako o Yuuko. Eso mostraba lo horriblemente que se sentía si ni siquiera podía molestarse en enviar un mensaje de texto. ¡Y una de las mujeres estaba realmente en China con ellos y no podía hacerlo! Eso significaba que todo lo que había sucedido, tenía que haber ocurrido justo después de que Víctor se había dormido, porque Yuuri parecía perfectamente bien cuando estaba acostado con él.

Víctor no sabía qué hacer. Odiaba no saber qué hacer. Le hacía sentirse débil y desprevenido. ¿Todos los entrenadores se sentían así?

 _'¿Estás bien?_ ' intentó preguntar, esperando que Yuuri notara su preocupación y cediera.

"Sí."

No, ciertamente no lo estaba. Y no, no cedió a nada, para frustración de Víctor.

 _'No dormiste nada, ¿verdad?'_ Aunque realmente no necesitaba preguntar ya que era obvio. Y Yuuri era malo escondiendo la evidencia.

"Dormí muy bien!" Yuuri trató de reclamar, no que Víctor tuviera algo de eso. Yuuri ni siquiera se encontraba con su mirada, simplemente estaba mirando fijamente la boca de Víctor. Y aunque tenía una boca bonita, este no era el momento para eso.

 _¡Necesitas una siesta!_ Las siestas siempre le habían hecho bien a Víctor antes de una competición. Tiró a Yuuri de vuelta a su cama y empujó al otro hacia abajo. _'Tenemos horas para irnos. Puedes descansar tranquilo aquí y luego serás el dueño, ¿vale?_

Víctor envolvió el cuerpo obediente de Yuuri en una manta y se acostó a su lado, esperando que los ojos cansados se cerraran. Pero Yuuri se mantuvo terco. Su cuerpo estaba rígido como una vara y su rostro se contraía en una forma que evitaba su confusión interna. Le hizo sentirse incómodo ver a su amigo tan fuera de sí. Y el hecho de saber que realmente no podía ayudar lo hacía aún más molesto.

Suspirando, Víctor se dio la vuelta y alcanzó su móvil. Si no podía comunicarse de esta manera, lo haría de otra manera. Dado que esto se había convertido en la norma entre ellos, debería funcionar. Escribió algo y presionó Enter.

Unos segundos más tarde, el móvil de Yuuri vibró intensamente, y el hombre tuvo que salir de su capullo para revisar sus mensajes.

 **v-nik:** Sólo quiero ayudarte.

 **v-nik:** No sé cómo si no me dices.

 **Katsu:** Estoy bien.

 **v-nik:** No lo estas.

 **v-nik:** Estoy preocupado y no me gusta.

 **v-nik:** Necesitas ser feliz, Yuuri.

 **Katsu:** Es solo nerviosismo pre-rendimiento. Nada grande

 **v-nik:** Yuuri, por favor, dime qué está mal.

 **v-nik:** Ambos sabemos que las emociones no son mi punto fuerte.

 **v-nik:** No puedo ayudar si no entiendo.

 **v-nik:** Nunca experimenté algo como esto. Estoy perdido.

 **v-nik:** Y un poco asustado.

Víctor intentó hacer su expresión lo más suplicante posible cuando Yuuri miró en su dirección. Supo de inmediato que no funcionaba.

 **v-nik:** No tienes que sufrir solo.

 **v-nik:** Estoy aquí contigo.

Hubo un momento, antes de que Yuuri finalmente escribiera de nuevo una respuesta.

 **Katsu:** Me preocupan las cosas relacionadas con el programa.

 **Katsu:** No hemos trabajado aún mi Programa Libre.

 **Katsu:** Básicamente es solo eso.

 **v-nik:** Yuuri, ¡está bien! Tienes lo básico a la perfección.

 **v-nik:** ¡Solo necesitas tus emociones en el lugar correcto!

 **v-nik:** Tengo plena confianza en ti.

 **Katsu:** Pero no tengo confianza en mí mismo.

Víctor frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde quedó el pozo de inspiración del día anterior? ¿Por qué estaba Yuuri tan molesto? ¿Qué pasó para que se retirara tanto a sí mismo? Víctor sintió ganas de golpear a quien lo hizo. Nunca había sido una persona particularmente violenta, pero la idea de que sus amigos fueran lastimados por unos idiotas desconsiderados lo enfurecía.

 **v-nik:** Deberías. Eres impresionante

Hubo un resoplido burlón del tema de sus preocupaciones, y Víctor no lo apreciaba.

 **v-nik:** ¡No entiendo!

 **v-nik:** ¿Cómo puedes ser la sexualidad personificada ayer y ser tan tímido hoy?

 **v-nik:** ¿Qué pasó anoche, Yuuri?

 **Katsu:** Nada.

 **Katsu:** Son solo las preocupaciones habituales para mí. Nada nuevo.

 **Katsu:** eventualmente estaré bien.

Víctor obviamente no estaba de acuerdo.

 **v-nik:** ¡No dudes de ti mismo!

 **v-nik:** ¡Estarás el podio!

 **v-nik:** No deberías preocuparte tanto.

Los ojos de Yuuri se cerraron entonces, y mientras Víctor podía decir que no se había ido a dormir, supo que estaba siendo ignorado. Entonces, ¿cómo iba a arreglar esto? ¿Cómo alguien arregla algo sin saber el problema?

¿Tal vez Celestino lo entendería? Él era el ex entrenador de Yuuri. Tenía experiencia en esta área.

¿Debería Víctor ir a Yakov por consejo? Yakov llevaba casi cuarenta años entrenando.

* * *

Yuuri no estaba listo. No se sentía bien. Era agradable saber que Víctor lo apoyaba tanto y creía de todo corazón que ganaría, pero nadie más que no fuera un amigo o familia compartía el mismo sentimiento. Ni siquiera el propio Yuuri. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba Víctor, intentando todo lo que podía pensar. Té caliente, analgésicos, frotaciones para el cuello, almohadilla térmica, calmante para el estómago y muchas otras cosas. Intentó usar libros digitales y algunas aplicaciones de juegos, pero fue en vano.

Finalmente, mientras estaban observando a los otros patinadores, Víctor lo tomó por el codo y lo arrastro. Lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los aficionados y las cámaras. Lejos de cualquier persona que pueda ofender a Yuuri de cualquier manera. Víctor lo condujo hasta el estacionamiento, donde los dos estaban tan solos como podían. Sólo ellos y la multitud de vehículos.

Los ojos de Yuuri ardieron. Él quería dormir. Realmente deseaba haber logrado al menos una siesta antes, pero la mente había decidido que la ansiedad era mucho más interesante que la recuperación. Problema. La depresión lo agotaba, pero la ansiedad mantuvo su mente despierta de todos modos. Era una realidad cruel y, lamentablemente, se había acostumbrado a ella durante sus veintitrés años. Tampoco había una solución real.

Las manos de Víctor se levantaron de repente, enmarcando la cara cansada de Yuuri y desviando su atención de sus preocupaciones por un momento. Víctor parecía curioso y, un segundo después, las yemas de sus dedos aplicaban una presión continua sobre las sienes de Yuuri. Yuuri cerró los ojos ante el inesperado alivio. Mientras caminaba alrededor sin gafas, para evitar ver a nadie, había estado haciendo mucho entrecerrar los ojos. Los músculos de sus ojos eran débiles de acuerdo con su optometrista, lo que significa que entrecerrar los ojos durante mucho tiempo era estresante. Más de lo que debería haber sido. Literalmente tuvo dolores de cabeza debido a su mala vista. El masaje improvisado de Víctor fue realmente agradable y dulce, saber que estaba tan dedicado a ayudar a Yuuri.

La cabeza de Yuuri estaba inclinada hacia arriba, causando que abriera los ojos. Víctor estaba mirando fijamente su alma, sus ojos azules eran convincentes de una manera que Yuuri no estaba acostumbrada. Era como si alguien le hubiera dicho a Víctor que nunca podría patinar de nuevo. Eso era cuan serio el otro se había puesto de repente. Hizo una pequeña sensación de temor en el estómago de Yuuri, y él quería que desapareciera de inmediato. ¿Cómo se atreve a molestarlo durante este difícil momento?

"Yuuri", comenzó el hombre, "si estás tan preocupado por tu desempeño, que no llegas al podio, entonces asumiré la responsabilidad de un pobre entrenador y renunciaré".

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos mientras Yuuri procesaba las palabras. Un momento para que todo caiga en su lugar. Pero una vez que atravesaron y su mente finalmente lo capto después de ver la boca perfecta de Víctor enunciar una cosa tan terrible, el horror de Yuuri solo se intensificó cuando su corazón se disparó.

"¡Víctor! ¡¿Por qué dirías algo así ?!"

* * *

Notas de Lilith:


	21. Permanecer

Capítulo 21: Permanecer

Resumen: ¡Y la culminación llega!

Notas: Entonces, como mencioné ha Yuuri practicando todos los movimientos de Víctor en los últimos capítulos, siento que puedo excusar mis acciones al final del capítulo. No está lejos del canon, pero cambié su aterrizaje del Quad Flip simplemente por qué. Se parece más a su aterrizaje en el episodio 11 ahora.

* * *

Víctor se estremeció ante el repentino tono de la voz generalmente tranquila de Yuuri. Honestamente, no había pensado que fuera tan malo. Pero en la mente de Víctor, si no podía encontrar una manera de calmar a Yuuri y ayudarlo como debería hacerlo un entrenador, entonces no era un muy buen entrenador. Eso significaba que debería renunciar si ni siquiera podía manejar un aumento de ansiedad en su patinador. Mostró poca comprensión por su parte y Yuuri no se merecía eso. Sobre todo, si cada vez que se caía ante un ataque de ansiedad, Víctor terminaba sufriendo un ataque por no poder ayudar.

Comenzó en los hombros de Yuuri, que antes había estado rígido y ahora temblaban ligeramente. Entonces el labio inferior brillante de Yuuri comenzó a contraerse solo un poco. Finalmente, los ojos color avellana de Yuuri se humedecieron y una sola lágrima cayó sobre su chaqueta deportiva, dejando una mancha húmeda. Entonces cayeron más lágrimas, como si una gran presa hubiera sido brutalmente destruida y las lágrimas simplemente cayeran por la cara manchada de Yuuri.

Víctor no sabía consolar a la gente emocional. No era exactamente bueno con las emociones en general, y tener a su precioso Yuuri llorando tan repentinamente era demasiado. ¡Quería ayudar, pero parecía empeorar! ¡Esto solo demostró que era un mal entrenador si lograba reducir al pobre hombre hasta las lágrimas por sus palabras insensibles!

"¡Eso es algo _horrible_ de decir!" Yuuri gimió, con la voz quebrada hacia el final mientras respiraba fuerte y fuerte, con las manos levantándose para sostener su pecho como apoyo. El ruso levantó las manos en un intento de calmar al otro para no caer en la histeria. Víctor sabía lo agotador que podían ser esos gritos. Había visto suficiente de ellos. Simplemente absorbían toda la energía que había dentro y Yuuri no podía permitirse eso en este momento. No con su Programa Libre que tenía en unos momentos.

Este fue uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba que Yuuri pudiera escuchar porque calmar a alguien que no podía oír nada de lo que decía, de repente era mucho más difícil de lo que creía. ¡¿Cómo iba a verlo Yuuri si había lágrimas en el camino?! ¿Cómo mejoraba las cosas desde aquí? ¿Cómo podría él corregir los errores?

"¡No quiero que dejes de ser mi entrenador! ¡Solo estoy agotado porque sé que te encanta patinar y que todos te quieren, y si me equivoco de alguna manera, podrían menospreciarte y luego te darás cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que soy y te iras! "

La sorpresa de Víctor no podría ser más inesperada. Las palabras de Yuuri hablaron de dudas. Dudas persistentes. Dudas que no eran nuevas y que habían recibido mucha consideración. Yuuri pensó que, si lo hacía mal en una rutina que aún no había perfeccionado, eso haría que Víctor se viera mal. Y si había demasiada negatividad alrededor de Víctor debido a Yuuri, entonces podría causar que Víctor pierda interés en él y se vaya. Tal vez porque estaba convencido de que lo que otras personas le habían estado diciendo, era cierto todo el tiempo.

Y la oferta de Víctor de renunciar como entrenador de Yuuri probablemente parecía algo terrible de decir en medio de la mente ansiosa de Yuuri.

¿Cómo iba a calmar al otro? Las lágrimas de Yuuri habían cesado, pero sus hombros se agitaban repetidamente y su respiración era irregular.

"¿Un beso te calmaría?"

 _Mala propuesta._ Muy equivocada, se dio cuenta.

La mano de Yuuri se cerró en un puño y Víctor tuvo que retroceder en caso de que Yuuri fuera a golpearlo. Yuuri siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas, así que no era como si Víctor pudiera predecir cada uno de sus movimientos. Y aunque estaba de acuerdo en que probablemente se merecía un puñetazo, no necesariamente quería que lo golpearan.

En lugar de atacar, la mano de Yuuri se levantó para limpiar violentamente sus lágrimas. "¡No _quiero_ un jodido beso! ¡Solo quiero la seguridad de que incluso si fracaso, estarás cerca de mí y nunca te irás!"

 _Stammi vicino non te ne andare._

Cómo propósito.

* * *

Víctor se pasó una mano enguantada por el pelo plateado, con el ceño fruncido. Yuuri estaba luchando por calmarse, especialmente después de explotar cerca de Víctor no solo una vez, sino tres veces. ¡Fue tan embarazoso!

Víctor había pensado que un beso lo calmaría. Yuuri había querido darle un puñetazo en su perfecta mandíbula, pero había retenido el impulso. No le haría ningún bien a la larga, y lastimaría su propia mano. Además, Víctor había estado tratando de ayudarlo toda la tarde e incluso había admitido que no sabía cómo ayudar porque las emociones no eran su fuerte. Yuuri había sido igual de difícil, porque admitir sus fallas y problemas en voz alta siempre había sido una lucha. Yuuri tenía demasiado orgullo la mayor parte del tiempo. Paso años tratando de demostrar que podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta y que no necesitaba ayuda todo el tiempo simplemente porque era sordo.

Así que, por el momento, se quedaron estancados hasta que uno de ellos decidió decir algo más.

El móvil de Yuuri vibró entonces, y miró hacia arriba, encontrando a Víctor sosteniendo su propio móvil. Miró con cautela el mensaje que envió el otro.

 **v-nik:** Se supone que un entrenador puede ayudar.

 **v-nik:** Si ni siquiera puedo manejar eso, entonces no soy un buen entrenador.

 **v-nik:** Estarías mejor sin mí.

 **v-nik:** Consigue un entrenador que sepa qué hacer cuando te llegue la ansiedad.

Y Víctor estaba tomando todo de la manera equivocada. Pensó que _él_ era el problema porque no podía hacer que la ansiedad de Yuuri simplemente desapareciera en segundos con una sonrisa encantadora. Y Yuuri pensó que él mismo era el problema debido a la reacción social de Víctor como su entrenador.

 **v-nik:** Quiero ayudar.

 **v-nik:** No sé cómo.

 **v-nik:** Lo siento, Yuuri.

Resoplando por enésima vez, Yuuri se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y dio un paso adelante para rodear a Víctor con sus brazos. Ambos eran idiotas que necesitaban aprender a comunicarse. "Somos adultos", murmuró en el pecho del otro. "Podemos hablar sobre nuestros problemas y no reprimirlos hasta que duelan demasiado. Parece que ambos necesitamos trabajar en eso".

Cuando Víctor le devolvió el abrazo, Yuuri supo que lo peor había pasado. Aunque podría ser un poco incómodo para el resto del día, Yuuri podría decir que algo había cambiado.

Para mejor sin duda alguna. Se sintió más ligero de repente.

* * *

Yuuri estaba sonriendo.

Víctor no estaba completamente seguro de por qué. Hace un momento, había estado tan en blanco como una tabla de madera. Sin expresión. No preocupaciones visibles para nadie. Ningún signo de la agitación a fuego lento bajo la superficie. Se había sonado la nariz, se limpió los ojos, le permitió a Víctor ponerse un poco de maquillaje que llevaba por si acaso, y salió del estacionamiento con Víctor a su lado, con las cabezas en alto para las cámaras.

Y cuando Víctor ofreció un último pañuelo por si acaso, Yuuri hizo algo molesto. Dejó caer deliberadamente el pañuelo usado para que Víctor tuviera que agacharse para agarrarlo antes de que golpeara el hielo. Y luego Yuuri golpeo con su dedo la cabeza de Víctor varias veces, recordándole al ruso sus inseguridades con respecto a su adelgazamiento del cabello. Finalmente, una palmadita suave siguió a la acción y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yuuri en ese momento, mientras se iba a patinar a su rutina, su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa tranquila.

Ya sea el desquite por su comentario descuidado de antes, o algún tipo de refuerzo para la confianza de Yuuri. Víctor pudo consolarse con el hecho de que al menos no lo hizo en broma. No se estaba burlando de nada. Entonces él podía lidiar con eso.

Y Yuuri salió allí, con los ojos algo distantes, demostrando que no estaba todo allí en su actuación, pero se las arregló para hacerlo bastante bien. Una vez que Makkachin, el peluche de Víctor, se agito junto a la música, Yuuri se desconectó. Tuvo un aterrizaje inestable en un salto y lanzó otro salto para compensarlo. Cambió un Quad simple con un combo de bucle Quad Toe Loop-Triple Toe para obtener más puntos. Sus secuencias de pasos eran encantadoras, dando a la actuación una especie de serenidad que solo Yuuri podía aportar.

El cuello y la espalda de Yuuri se arquearon con gracia con sus movimientos mientras se deslizaba de un lado del hielo al otro. Como un cisne tocando un lago tranquilo. Yuuri era dueño del hielo ahora. Víctor no se sorprendería si le brotaran alas en mitad de la actuación, era tan hermoso.

Otro giro, otra secuencia de pasos. Otro salto cambiado al acercarse al final, para darse más puntos. Solo a Yuuri se le ocurriría tirar algo así cerca del final. Y justo en esos últimos veinte segundos, la expresión facial de Yuuri cambió del ángel fresco y calmado a un depredador feroz y decidido. Yuuri rechazó el salto que le quedaba -un Quad Toe Loop como lo habían planeado meses atrás- y la secuencia de pasos finales para redondear la pista una vez para ganar más velocidad para lo que fuera que estuviera planeando.

Yuuri cortó en línea recta el centro de la pista y su pierna izquierda se flexionó un poco mientras su derecha se extendía un poco hacia delante del hielo. Miró hacia atrás por solo un segundo, girando el cuerpo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y la pierna derecha bajando, antes de que de repente estuviera en el aire. La mandíbula de Víctor cayó cuando Yuuri logró la cantidad exacta de rotaciones necesarias para un Quad Flip. Un salto que aún no había aterrizado incluso en la práctica.

Y no cayó como lo había hecho en la práctica. El aterrizaje de Yuuri no fue perfecto por un tiro largo, pero su impresionante fuerza central lo salvó de una deducción masiva en puntos, ya sea por caer o tocar el hielo. Aterrizó y su peso lo atrajo hasta que se balanceó, y su pierna izquierda era demasiado alta para un salto de aterrizaje. Sin embargo, Yuuri usó eso para su ventaja. Con una fuerza central impresionante que lo obligó a mantenerse erguido mientras usaba su tobillo derecho para la estabilidad, logrando evitar tocar el hielo, Yuuri convirtió la pierna libre en un giro improvisado. El impulso se utilizó para seguir su Quad Flip con el giro final a medida que la música se desaceleraba.

Desde un giro que tuvo su pierna libre casi apuntando hacia afuera, la espalda de Yuuri se arqueó y su pierna se dobló hacia atrás, hasta que pudo estirarse con una mano para tirar de su patín y levantar su pierna más arriba mientras se enderezaba y arrancaba casi perfecto Biellmann. Una vez más, esos músculos centrales eran increíbles, y esa flexibilidad era envidiable.

Yuuri se detuvo, levantando su mano izquierda contra su pecho y sosteniendo su mano derecha hacia un lado como si fuera una invitación. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, pero su expresión era la de éxtasis. Víctor pudo ver la velocidad a la que se movía el pecho de Yuuri. Debió estar agotado después de tal actuación. Y sin dormir la noche anterior. Víctor miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que, de hecho, _no_ estaba en el lugar correcto otra vez. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la que quería encontrarse con Yuuri, y notó que Yuuri había patinado apresurado hacia él.

"¡Víctor!" El otro hombre gritó sobre el ruido de la multitud, la voz llena de emoción y los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Viste eso?! Lo hice genial, ¿verdad?"

Lo hizo, y Víctor no pudo contener la tentación de hacer algo que solo había considerado pasar unas pocas veces. Besó a Katsuki Yuuri. Frente a millones de personas en todo el mundo. Y a él no le importaba nada lo que alguien tuviera que pensar al respecto. Yuuri era increíble y Víctor solo quería hacerlo, así que se lanzó al hielo para recibir al hombre de la mejor manera que sabía.

Yuuri obviamente no había esperado que Víctor arrojara todo su cuerpo al hielo con él. Tampoco esperaba el beso, pero de nuevo, Víctor vivía para sorprender a la gente. Los dos se estrellaron, Víctor apenas logró proteger la cabeza de Yuuri de chocar con el hielo, acunándolo en su palma. Yuuri lo estaba mirando, con los ojos color avellana y la cara enrojecida al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

"Quería sorprenderte", le dijo Víctor lentamente, _deseando_ que lo entendiera. "Como tú me has sorprendido".

La respuesta sin aliento de Yuuri fue: "Funcionó". Y sus ojos se suavizaron, con las manos apretando la parte posterior de la gabardina de Víctor, como si quisiera acercarlo más. Víctor estaba inmensamente orgulloso cuando Yuuri quedó en segundo lugar con menos de medio punto por debajo de su amigo Phichit. La próxima vez tendría una noche completa de descanso bajo su cinturón y luego mataría sin piedad.

Las revelaciones de este día conducirían a un futuro interesante. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Notas de Lilith: Soy un ser humano terrible por no subir cuando deberia, ha sido una semana de locos, literal solo llegaba a casa a dormir, hare todo lo posible por compensar esta semana.

Dejando todo eso a un lado, a alguien le gustaria golpear a Victor en su linda cara? Le doy puntos porque al menos lo intenta.


	22. Adulto

Resumen: Ser adultos y hablar sin hacer una montaña en un grano de arena es difícil a veces.

Notas de Autor:

-Nuestros muchachos finalmente discuten algunas cosas. Yuuri es un poco nuevo en esto, así que podemos disculpar sus preocupaciones. Y Victor es un amor que solo quiere a Yuuri de cualquier manera que pueda tenerlo. Las relaciones se construyen en torno a la confianza y la comunicación. Si te falta uno de ellos, tu relación se volverá tensa.

-Tengo el Headcanon que a Victor realmente le gusta Pocky. Solo puedo verlo realmente metiéndose en eso porque parece abrazar a Japón tan bien.

* * *

Makkachin estaba recostado en la cama de Yuuri, con la cabeza al lado de la pierna extendida de Yuuri. Yuuri estaba ocupado mirando su vasta colección de carteles de Víctor. Un pobre sustituto de la ausencia del hombre real. Pero Víctor había salido para comprar ramen, dejando a los dos en paz y tranquilidad por el momento. Y, en cierto modo, Yuuri al menos podía admitir que Víctor se veía mejor sin todo el maquillaje adicional que usaban en las sesiones fotográficas. Ahora que había estado expuesto a Víctor en persona durante varios meses, honestamente podía decir que prefería a Víctor en la vida real que al Víctor en el papel.

La mente de Yuuri había sido extrañamente pacífica desde la Copa de China. Las cosas habían empezado bien, y luego parecían estar listas para chocar y arder, y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, logró recuperarse con la ayuda de Víctor, ¡y terminar en el segundo lugar! Y si hubiera estado su cabeza en el espacio de adecuado y la capacidad física sin que nada lo detuviera, probablemente habría ganado el oro, ¡y eso lo emocionaba! Después de todo, Víctor insistió en que la única razón por la que no ganó el oro fue porque había estado patinando sin dormir, sin energía, y se había agotado más temprano ese día.

El puntaje había superado los ochenta y cinco, que era el más alto que había recibido. Casi a la par con la puntuación de Phichit. Teniendo en cuenta las competiciones pasadas de Yuuri, esa era la puntuación más alta que jamás había obtenido y ¡estableció un nuevo récord para romper! Todavía le costaba mucho procesarlo, pero la medalla de plata que colgaba de la perilla del cajón de su escritorio le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se las arregló para ocupar el primer lugar en el Programa Corto con el SP de mayor puntuación en la historia, y luego estaba a menos de un punto de sacar el oro en el Programa Libre.

Había aterrizado un Quad Flip con una pequeña deducción por la colocación y el aterrizaje de las piernas, ¡pero finalmente lo había logrado! Después de literalmente cuatro meses de practicar ese maldito salto casi todos los días, ¡finalmente había logrado hacerlo! Por supuesto aterrizar no fue suficiente en su opinión. Ahora tenía que perfeccionarlo. Víctor todavía practicaba todos sus saltos para mantener la memoria muscular y sus habilidades afiladas. Yuuri no podría crecer dócilmente en el departamento de Flip ahora que él demostró que podía hacer uno en competencia. Víctor lo haría trabajar en las próximas semanas para mantenerlo a la altura y por encima.

Víctor también le había dicho que quería volver a trabajar con el Programa Libre de Yuuri, ahora que Yuuri había demostrado ser capaz de hacer más. Significaba que podían ir aún más lejos porque era toda la resistencia que tenía a su disposición, o eso había dicho Víctor. Nadie más pensaría en hacer tal cosa al final de una rutina, pero ahí estaba Yuuri, rompiendo las normas, ¿por qué no? Y Víctor quería maximizar el nivel de habilidad de la rutina de Yuuri. Quería hacerlo más difícil. Quería forzar los límites de lo que Yuuri era capaz de hacer porque realmente le gustaba coreografiar piezas extraordinarias y sentía que Yuuri podía hacerles la justicia adecuada. Era una cosa halagadora, tener la fe del hombre.

Y Víctor apreciaba los esfuerzos de Yuuri, por supuesto. Tanto que besó a Yuuri públicamente. Firme. En la boca. Hubo lengua Y esa lengua había sido muy juguetona si recordaba correctamente. Víctor no había querido que fuera un beso casto. Arrojó a toda su persona en él, tocando a Yuuri de una manera muy íntima para expresar su orgullo y emoción. Y tal vez algo más si Yuuri fuera tan audaz como para asumir. Yuuri se sonrojó, recordando lo suaves que habían sido los labios de Víctor y cómo el hombre mayor lo había acunado antes de que cayeran sobre el hielo, su mano ahuecando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yuuri para evitar que sufriera algún daño al aterrizar.

Yuuri había compartido algunos besos aquí y allá durante su joven vida, pero ninguno de ellos había sido tan desesperado o cálido. O que lleno de lengua. O que intenso. ¡Y ni siquiera habían hablado del beso todavía! Casi un día y medio desde que sucedió en China y todavía no habían hablado de ello. Pero de nuevo, acababan de llegar a casa, así que no era como si estuvieran llenos de tiempo suficiente para dormir en los aviones y moverse de un vehículo a otro. Especialmente porque ambos no parecían tener suficiente energía en su camino de regreso después de un día tan emocionalmente agotador.

La nariz húmeda de Makkachin acarició la palma de Yuuri, capturando su atención. Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, el labio inferior de Yuuri sobresalió un poco e hizo un ruido de arrullo. La cola del caniche comenzó a menearse incontrolablemente cuando Yuuri le dio tantos besos como pudo en la cara del cachorro. Amaba lo felices que se ponían los perros cuando se les mostraba solo una onza de atención. Le hizo sentirse amado, sabiendo que alguien por ahí estaba tan emocionado de obtener algo de amor de él. Él se rascó detrás de la oreja izquierda y sonrió al ver que, adorablemente, le caían sus ojos en respuesta cuando su lengua se inclinó hacia un lado.

"Estás mimado", murmuró en el pelaje del canino. Un cachorro tan bueno y mimado. Makka se merecía todo el amor del mundo.

La luz sobre la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri se encendió un par de veces, y el moreno se apresuró a empujar la carpeta de carteles en el espacio entre la cama y la pared. Luego tuvo que liberarse del control de Makkachin para dejar entrar a Víctor, ya que probablemente no podría hacerlo solo. Y, de hecho, Víctor llegó con mucho más que unas pocas bolsas, lo que explicaría por qué no pudo abrir la puerta por su cuenta. El hombre aparentemente lo había visto como una oportunidad para una noche de película improvisada, lo que explicaría por qué compró un montón de bocadillos.

 _"Conseguí algunos otros bocadillos. ¡Pensé que podríamos celebrar tu victoria de plata!"_ el hombre había exclamado, prácticamente zumbando con energía que simplemente no estaba bien después de estar en un vuelo durante seis horas. Sus señas también habían sido mucho más rápidas de lo que solía ser, demostrando que estaba recuperando la memoria muscular más fácilmente. Eso hizo que Yuuri se sintiera orgulloso, y solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.

Víctor colocó las bolsas en el escritorio de Yuuri y procedió a descargar sus compras para que Yuuri pudiera ver todo. Cajas de comida. Unos cuantos pares de palillos desechables, para que no tuvieran que ir a la cocina y pedirle algunos a su madre. Algunas bolsas de caramelos de chocolate, latas de jugo y varias cajas de chocolate sumergidas en Pocky. Víctor se había enamorado de los Pocky. Prácticamente se había enamorado de muchos bocadillos japoneses, pero los Pocky había tomado el control en la mente del ruso.

La cabeza de Makkachin se levantó entonces, con los ojos enfocados en Víctor, quien sonrió y sacó una bolsa más pequeña del bolsillo de su abrigo. Bocadillos para perro. La nariz de Makkachin era algo que temer. La cola también comenzó a menearse mientras se levantaba y se movía a lo largo de la línea de la cama con la esperanza de acercarse a la comida. Ella le estaba enviando a su ser humano una mirada suplicante, prácticamente tratando de adentrarse en la comida. Y funcionó por supuesto.

Una vez que Yuuri y Víctor se instalaron con su propia comida y la computadora portátil se detuvo con una película al azar para que vieran, apagaron las luces y se reclinaron contra el alféizar de la ventana para disfrutar de la noche. Makka estaba acostada a sus pies, masticando un gran obsequio que Víctor le había dado específicamente.

Todavía no hablaban sobre el beso, pero, de nuevo, esta alternativa era mucho más agradable en opinión de Yuuri, por lo que no se quejaría.

* * *

 _Así que me besaste. -Y_

 **Sí, lo hice. -V**

 _Metiste tu lengua en mi boca mientras me besabas. -Y_

 **Sí, lo hice. -V**

 **Si te ofendí, lo siento. -V**

 _¿Por qué un beso? ¿Por qué no un abrazo? -Y_

 **Porque te abrazo todo el tiempo, así que no es inesperado. -V**

 **Y podría haber querido hacerlo hace tiempo. -V**

 _¡¿De Verdad?! -Y_

 **Sí. -V**

 **Pienso mucho en ti, Yuuri. -V**

 **Es natural que yo considere tal cosa. -V**

 _¿Pero por qué yo? -Y_

 _¡Podrías besar a cualquiera! -Y_

 _Quiero decir, ¡literalmente hay alguien que te besaría! –Y_

 _Simplemente no veo por qué me querrías besar. -Y_

 **Es más como que alguien me besaría si tuviera la oportunidad. -V**

 **Y sin embargo, te di la oportunidad y me negaste! -V**

 **Nadie más lo habría hecho. -V**

 **Demuestra que realmente me respetas como persona. -V**

 **Que no creas que mi fama es super cool. -V**

 _Un beso no va a curar mágicamente mi ansiedad, Victor. -Y_

 _Por eso no quise tu beso. -Y_

 _Eso no quiere decir que no quiero besarte. -Y_

 _Además, la fama no me haría querer besar a nadie. -Y_

 _Sería más propenso a ignorar a alguien famoso para evitar la atención. -Y_

 **¡¿DE VERDAD?! -V**

La cabeza de Víctor giró bruscamente. Él no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Yuuri estaba prestando extrema atención a Makkachin, acariciando al caniche con toda su concentración. Pero el rubor en su rostro era una respuesta suficiente para Víctor. Yuuri también había estado pensando en besarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo, pero el hecho de que el otro tuviera pensamientos similares hizo que Víctor se sintiera mucho mejor. Le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba actuando como un completo idiota al imaginar a su propio amigo, lo que nunca había sucedido antes.

Había estado pensando ciertas cosas sobre Yuuri durante los últimos meses y las había apartado porque parecía inapropiado cuando Yuuri no había mostrado ni una onza de interés en él más allá de la amistad. ¡Y todos los pensamientos mentales que había hecho en secreto de repente eran mucho más importantes ahora que sabía que Yuuri también sentía algo! Además, Víctor ya no se sentía espeluznante por gustarle a alguien cuatro años menor que él. ¡Era como si todo estuviera cayendo en su lugar!

Estirándose con cuidado, Víctor golpeó el hombro de Yuuri para llamar su atención. Los ojos color avellana se volvieron hacia él y por una fracción de segundo, se encontró a sí mismo simplemente mirando a Yuuri. Fue golpeado, podía admitirlo. ¿Por qué si no sentía la necesidad de enfadarse poéticamente por la belleza de los ojos de Yuuri? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan bello? Entonces, las novelas románticas podían tener sentido ahora.

 _"¿Qué fue eso de que somos adultos y no reprimimos nuestros sentimientos?"_ preguntó Víctor después de un momento, con las manos un poco temblorosas cuando rompió la punta del iceberg llamado Sentimientos. _'¿No tenemos que comunicarnos para poder entendernos?'_

"Lo sé," dijo Yuuri con un suspiro, moviendo la cabeza de acuerdo. _"Es difícil de admitir"._

 _'¿Admitir qué?'_

La mano de Yuuri se sumergió en el espacio entre el colchón y la pared y, un segundo después, sacó una carpeta negra. Se lo entregó, con la cara más inexpresiva que Víctor había visto nunca. Se estaba preparando mentalmente cuando hizo eso. Significaba que sus emociones estaban en la línea y que Víctor tenía que pisar con cuidado para evitar lastimarlo de alguna manera.

Tomando el objeto con cuidado, Víctor volteó la tapa y se encontró frente a ... él mismo. Mucho de sí mismo en realidad. Había carteles de él en la carpeta, con cinta amarilla en los bordes. La cinta aún estaba parcialmente pegajosa, lo que significa que los posters habían aparecido hasta hace poco. Víctor miró hacia arriba y alrededor, encontrando fácilmente los lugares desnudos en la pared. Hubo una diferencia significativa en ciertas partes donde los rectángulos de color más brillante se destacaron más. Habían estado pegados hasta hace poco, pero habían sido retirados apresuradamente y metidos en la carpeta.

Yuuri era más que un fan. Era un fanboy. Eso era tan _lindo!_ Su Yuuri era actualmente un fanboy de él. Era más que solo admiración por su patinaje y la formación de sus habilidades antes de las del propio Víctor. Aw!

"Te he idolatrado por años", admitió Yuuri. "Después de conocerte en persona y hablar contigo, era difícil llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que no eres perfecto. Lejos de ser perfecto de hecho. Y estoy luchando con entender si esto es una adoración prolongada por tu ídolo de la infancia, o si es algo más.

'Algo más' fue casi susurrado y Yuuri parecia increíblemente perdido. El menciono un crush. A Víctor le gustaba mucho, pero se había estado conteniendo por temor a sus propios sentimientos. Porque no tenía ninguna experiencia en esa área y no estaba seguro de que hacer.

' _Alguna vez has_ _ **estado**_ _en una relación con alguien?'_ termino de preguntar Víctor, esperando saber el alcance de la experiencia de Yuuri, aunque estaba seguro que ya lo sabía.

 _'No.'_

Entonces, Yuuri nunca había pasado por algo como esto antes. Todo era nuevo para él. Como esperaba.

Víctor se negó a permitir que Yuuri apartara la mirada. No después de una revelación tan importante. Se apoyó en el espacio de Yuuri, captando nuevamente la atención del otro mientras colocaba una mano en la cara de Yuuri para que pudieran mantener el contacto visual. El rosa comenzó a llenar las mejillas del moreno, y sus ojos se ensancharon. Víctor siempre amaba las reacciones de Yuuri cuando se acercaba tanto. ¡Siempre era tan lindo!

"Las relaciones no comienzan repentinamente. Son graduales y, a veces, comienzan cuando no esperas que lo hagan. No te presionaría si estuvieras incómodo".

Yuuri parecía vacilante, y Víctor podía entender porque era nuevo en la escena de las citas. Estar en una relación en general. Yuuri había tratado de salir en citas y siempre se iba disgustado. Este era un nuevo territorio para él. "¿Cambiaría las citas algo entre nosotros?" preguntó el moreno finalmente, su voz casi tímida.

"No", respondió Víctor mientras se apartaba. _'Muchas personas ya piensan que estamos juntos simplemente por la forma en que actuamos cuando estamos en público. Nada más que el estado de nuestra relación cambiaría '._

"¿Y no te importaría si tomamos las cosas lentamente?"

¡Eso fue un sí, porque no fue un no!

 _'¡Cualquier cosa por ti, Yuuri!'_

"Entonces ... me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Por favor?"

Cualquier cosa en absoluto.

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: No tengo mucho que decir excepto que me pareció corto el capitulo, al menos ese par de tontos al fin hablaron sobre lo que sienten :3**

 **Lamento informar que las actualizaciones serán algo irregulares, no abandono el fic, pero el tiempo para traducir los capítulos ha sido absorbido por la escuela, ya vamos por la mitad y empieza lo bueno siendo ellos ya pareja.**


End file.
